Falling Petals
by AHufflepuffWriter
Summary: **(Harry Potter Fan fiction)** Rose Lily Evans doesn't have any blood relatives and the only family she has is girls at the orphanage. Her life changes when a tall looming man gives her an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will her fate be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The orphanage never got post, at least the children who occupied it never did. Until a tawny owl fluttered up to a girl with red hair and brown eyes window. Agatha or Quincy weren't back from errands yet so she opened the window and let the bird find a perch on her bed post. The letter that was wedged between the bird's beak was addressed to her in green ink.

 _Miss Rose Evans_

 _The Third Window on The Second Floor_

 _Flora's Girl Orphanage_

 _Dartford_

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing, a letter addressed to her. She stared at the envelope for who knows how long before she heard the sound of her roommates voices and footsteps approach their room. She quickly fed the owl some of the food stored in her room and the tawny owl took off. Rose had just enough time to hid the letter underneath her mattress as Agatha and Quincy entered barged into their shared space.

Agatha was tall for ten and had very beautiful blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Still her teeth which were rotten and crooked made Rose wince every time she saw them. Agatha was a year younger than Rose but two years younger than Quincy who acted like their mother even though she had never had a mother figure in her life. Quincy had sandy hair paired with stellar blue eyes and was beautiful from head to toe. Then there was average Rose who attracted so much attention from her abnormal hair, and it wasn't the good kind of attention.

"Rose you should have come with us, Walter was looking for you with a flower bouquet in his hands,"Agatha told her. "He told us that he would drop by later to give them to you."

"That was until I told him that Miss. Flora wouldn't have a boy around here after five," Quincy added.

"Thank you so much,"she tell Quincy. "That boy has a strange obsession with my hair. It's rather unhealthy."

"Rose, could open up a window it's so stuffy in here,"Agatha said. "It's such a nice day too." Rose looked out the window and remembered the tawny owl that had appeared just minutes ago in the same window. As she opened the window a gust of wind came into the room and cooled everything down but the badly hidden envelope that had been addressed to Rose had been blown from it's hiding place underneath the light mattress.

"What's this,"Agatha asks picking up the letter.

"It's nothing," Rose blurts out and lunges for the letter that Agatha had grasped in her hand.

"It's a letter Quincy,"Agatha explains," addressed to Rose. It has our window and floor and everything."

"Strange, tear it up because it might be a predator,"she tell Agatha. Rose knew Quincy was trying to protect her due to past events but she still felt the anger bubble up inside of her. The windows smacked shut and the glass from the window shattered. The girls screamed and you could hear a herd of footsteps making their way to the room.

"What in God's name happened here?"Miss Flora asked. Rose turned to face the old woman. "Alright questions later but let's get you girls out of this room, I'll send Jane to clean up the glass. We need to make sure you aren't hurt." Miss Flora was a nice old lady but her looks made other people think different. She had a stern look set on her face and her gray hair was always worn in a tight bun.

It was the next day and after the questions were answered the previous night Miss Flora decided the windows shouldn't be open when the wind was blowing. As a result the house was stifling and all the girls in the house sat on the porch drinking ice water while they took turns reading out loud the novel Little Women per tradition during the summer.

It was an average afternoon until the post came with three more letters addressed to Rose. "Why how can this be?" Miss. Flora exclaimed when she was handed the letters. Rose looked towards her with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Let's hope it's a distant relative who would like to give some of you girls a home." That raised everyones spirits. As Miss. Flora tore open the letter she got a quizzical look on her face. "It was addressed to the wrong person," she explains and Rose's heart dropped.

For the next few weeks more letters came then ever before and for the middle of July that was saying something. The day before Rose's birthday she could have sworn she heard JAne call the post man by his first name which was Henry. Letters not only came by the mailman but by owls like the tawny one that delivered the first letter. Rose went to bed that night very spooked out and afraid that Miss. Flora might kick her out because of all these letters.

Rose was awoken very early that morning by the whole orphanage singing her happy birthday. A smile spread across her face as they presented her with the special breakfast, waffles with whipped cream. A specialty only served on birthdays which every girl except little baby Julia got to enjoy. Rose dressed in a black skirt with a short sleeve shirt with a flora pattern. She tied half her hair up with a purple ribbon and slipped on her nicest pair of dress shoes she paid for a few months ago.

The girls all played a game of tag in the backyard until the house received a visitor. He was dressed in black robe and he had inky black hair. The man introduced himself as Professor Snape and asked to see Rose Evans.

She sat across from him in the dining room, he scowl gave him a mean sort of look. "You know if you smiled more you'd look nicer,"she told him. Rose could've sworn she saw a glint in his eyes as if he was remembering a distant memory.

"My smile is none of your concern Miss Evans,"he tells me. "We are here to address your schooling."

"Well I'm going to the cities public middle school of course," she tells him.

"Have you not read the letters we've been sending you,"Professor Snape asks.

"I've received them but I haven't read them. Miss Flora said they were addressed to the wrong person,"she tells him.

"There was no mistake Miss Evans. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"Snape informs.

"What?"

"You're a witch,"he says.

"No way."

"Have you had anything peculiar happen to you?" he asks. The day the first letter came entered her mind. When the windows slammed closed and the glass broke the wind wasn't blowing.

"I think I shut a window and broke the glass,"she tells him.

"You're parents attended this school," the Professor tells her. Rose couldn't believe it, her parents. No way.

"Did you know them?" No answer but he whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Just tell me if you are accepting the invitation or not,"he says.

"Why of course I will," she answers. He scribbles something down and a tapping sound echoes through the room. Snape opens the window and nestles the letter in the beak of the same tawny owl that delivered her first letter.

"Now let us go and get your supplies,"he tells Rose. They exit the orphanage and walk down the street to the nearest bus station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Professor and Rose both ended up in front of a place called the Leaky Cauldron. It was a darkly lit place and seemed shabby but Rose liked it. Snape quickly ushered her through the ub and outside to where a brick wall was. He quickly pulled out his wand and tapped the wall exactly three times. Rose was lost for words when she saw the bustling streets full of witches and wizards. As they walk down the street she couldn't help but stare.

There was a shop that sell broomsticks which she found odd, there was a apothecary, and a book store. Rose was so caught up into this new world that she nearly got lost in the crowd. Snape had to grab hold of her forearm and drag her to Gringotts. "What's this place,"she asked.

"Gringotts, a wizard bank,"he tells her. As they entered the bank Rose grasped onto the hem of Snape's robes as she saw the goblins that ran the bank. He almost wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He just left her to hang onto his robes as they walked to the front desk.

"Hello, I'd like to make a withdrawal for Miss Rose Evans," he tells the goblin. Rose hid herself behind the Professor and her red head peeked out from behind him to get a look at what she thought was a frightening creature.

"Do you have a key," the goblin asked. SNape whipped out a small key as soon as the small creature asked the question. They followed the goblin and as Rose looked around she was careful not to stray too far from Snape.

When they reached the vault that held Rose's wizard money. THe thought suddenly dawned on her was she didn't understand the currency. "Um, I don't understand how money works,"she admitted to Snape.

"It's simple," he told her. They walked into the vault as it opened and again Rose was breath taken by all the gold and silver. "The golden coins are galleons, and seventeen sickles equal one galleon. The sickles are the silver coins and twenty nine knuts to make one sickle. The knuts are the bronze coins."

"Ok I think I get it,"she tells him. Snape swept his over a small section of the coins and they all fell into a bag. "How did I get all this money?" she asked him.

"Your parents left it to you before they died,"he told her as they walked out of the vault. The statement hit her hard in the chest. She had no idea her parents were dead, Rose always thought her parents were traveling the world and waiting to come get her. Or that she was a lost princess waiting to be found.

Back in the fresh air Snape pulled out a piece of parchment. "Alright let us go and get your books. Which can be found at Flourish and Blotts," Snape tells her. Rose had to be dragged out of Flourish and Blotts by the collar of her shirt since she kept looking through the books and Snape let her get one book, The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard, Rose wasn't much of a reader she liked to draw better than she read.

When they went to go get her cauldron it was Snape's self control that kept them from being in the shop for hours. After Rose got her standard robes fitted they made their final stop at Ollivander's. Rose was so excited to get her wand that she nearly was jumping out of her skirt.

The shop was musty and had boxes everywhere. She heard the rustling of someone in the back as they made their way to the front. "Why I've been waiting for you Miss Evans,'' the man said. "Dear me, your mother's hair and your father's eyes, you and-" he got cut off for some reason. "Anyways wands, your mother had a wand made of willow that was excellent for charm work. Your father however had one that was made for transfiguration and was made of mahogany." He grabbed one of the many boxes and opened it. "Let's see here willow with unicorn hair perhaps will work." Mr. Ollivander handed Rose the wand. "Give it a swish." She toppled a ceiling high stack of wands, the wand after that she broke a vase and she kept breaking things. "I suspected."

He shuffled away and came back with a different wand. " Ten and three quarter inch made of willow with Phoenix tail core,"he tells her. Rose grasped the base of the wand and her fingers warmed. She gave the wand a flick of her wrist and blue sparks shot out from the tip. Ollivander smiled and glanced up at Snape. "Now every wand is different like every wizard is and it's peculiar that you have inherited your mother's wand."

Rose looked over her shoulder at Snape and saw his face with it's usual scowl. She had inherited something of her mother and that made Rose's heart warm just at the thought of it. After that Snape dropped Rose off back at the orphanage without speaking another word to her. Before he left though he handed her a ticket. "Don't lose this, train departs on September 1st at eleven o'clock. Be at Kings Cross Station and find platform nine and three quarters."

So Rose began to count the days before September first when a cab would pick her up at 10:30 and would take her to King's Cross Station in London so she can begin her schooling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose clasped her trunk shut and collapsed on the floor. She was exhausted and yet she still had to get ready. She only had two more hour until the taxi arrived to take her to King's Cross Station. She went down stair and took a shower then changed into some blue jeans with a dark green sweater. She slid into her dress shoes and began to pull her trunk down the stairs. Everyone was still asleep to no surprise but they all said they would be awake when she was departing.

The closer the clocked ticked to 10:30 the more anxious Rose got. Everyone eventually made their way downstairs and bid their farewells. Rose had a hard time saying goodbye to Agatha and Quincey but as the taxi pulled up she dragged her trunk to the car until the driver helped her lift it into the back. As she drove off she waved to her family.

King's Cross was crowded and it made Rose even more anxious. She made her way to platform nine and ten and expected the platform to be there but their was no sign. She pulled out her ticket and checked the location again. It read platform 93/4 which made Rose even more confused. She looked up at the clock which read fifteen minutes till' departure. Rose looked all around until she saw a group of people between the two platforms disappeared.

Rose knew she was going to be labeled as mental if she was wrong but there was no way she was going to miss her train. Rose started at a running start and ran towards the wall. She braced herself for the impact of the wall but the force never came and when she opened her eyes she was amazed. Rose's eyes registered a magnificent train with her new peers bustling around her with their parents.

Rose pushed her trolley towards the train and tried to ignore the stares she got from her hair. Rose grappled her trunk and attempted to carry it up and into the train. She tried many times and made a fool of herself until a boy with brown hair carrying a toad offered her help.

"Thanks for the help," she told him as they both sat down. The boy whose name was Neville reached for his pocket and began to panick. The train whistle blew and the train started to run.

"Oh no, Trevor," Neville exclaimed.

"Who's Trevor," Rose asked.

"My toad," he explained. "My gran gave him to me and she'll kill me if I lose him.

"I'll help you look for him," Rose told him, "you take the left side and I'll take the right."

The two went separate ways looking for a Trevor the Toad. Rose had no luck while they searched. Neville and her met up back at their compartment with a new member to their search party. She had frizzy brown hair and had a know it all look on her face. "Rose this is Hermione, she offered to help look for Trevor," he told her.

"Hi I'm Rose Evans,"she told Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'll take another sweep around the train while you ask around to see if anyone has seen your toad,"Rose told Neville.

Rose looked through empty compartments and couldn't find any sign of the toad. As she was walking back an older student knocked into her bumping her into an compartment. She heard an 'umph' come from behind her and she winced. Rose turned to face a white haired boy with his hair greased back. "I am so sorry," she apologized and began looking him up and down to make sure he wasn't injured in anyway. "It was an accident, an upper student bumped into me and me being a clutz I tripped into you."

The boy began to laugh as he straightened his Hogwarts robes. "You are clumsy but I'll forgive you, just this once,' he told her with a sarcastic snark in his voice.

I am sorry and by the way have you seen a toad named Trevor?" Rose asks him.

"No we haven't," he said and Rose turned and walked away.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station Neville and Rose exited the train in a hurry. A beefy man who was calling first years to follow him was already walking and leaving them behind. The followed the man they learned was Hagrid to the lake where they would ride boats to get to the castle. Neville and her didn't end up in the same boat because Hermione dragged him onto the same boat as her. She ended up in the same boat as the white haired boy and his two goonies that she didn;t know the name of.

When the castle came into view and it was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. The light of the castle reflected onto the water and made it seem almost eerie. "I've seen better,"the greasy haired boy boasted. Clearly he didn't understand how beautiful the castle was too her.

When they made it to the dock Neville had his toad and they walked together up and before two vast doors. The exchanged nervous looks and Hermione was whispering to herself. "I hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin,"Neville states quietly.

"What do you mean houses?"Rose asked.

There are four house,"Hermione answered," Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is suppose to be the best and the rumor about Slytherin was that nobody good ever ends up in that house."

"Well how were we supposed to know that,"Rose asked.

"By doing research,"Hermione stated.. The doors swung open and scared Rose a bit. She heard a chuckle from behind her and just knew it was the boy with greasy, white hair. Rose peaked over a boy with ginger hair and saw a tall woman with black hair and a stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"the burly man said with the unkempt beard.

"Thank you Hagrid," she told him,"I will take it from here." The doors open wide as Hagrid entered and Rose craned her neck to see over the tall boy in front of her but the rest of the first years awe in disbelief let her know it must be fascinating.

Rose followed Neville who followed the group into a chamber off of the Great Hall where they all clustered together. "Welcome to Hogwarts,"she exclaims,"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left and let us all to quake in our nerves. The talk of a test began to spread around the room and Rose began to freak out. She looked around for Neville or even Hermione but no such luck. She stood their twirling her red hair and trying not to focus on the surrounding conversations until Professor McGonagall came back.

Rose let out a sigh of relief when McGonagall came back and ordered them to be quiet and get into a line. She let out a gasp as she saw the Great Hall, candles were floating from the ceiling and there were four long tables. Rose looked ahead and saw Professor Snape, she gave him a wave and in return with a scowl he gave her an acknowledging nod. Rose then diverted her gaze to the other students sitting all around the tables, she was suddenly aware that they were watching and it made Rose a little queasy.

The group gathered around a stool with a hat that would sort them into their houses. Before of which the hat sang a little song that lifted Rose's spirits a little. During the sorting ceremony she glanced up at the Staff table and realized that the man with silver hair was staring at her along with Hagrid.

"Evans, Lily,"Professor McGonagall called out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose took a deep breathe before she walked up to the stool. An unknown girl in an unknown school which meant every ones eyes were on her and her red hair. Rose took her seat on the stool and clasped her hands so tightly around the end that her knuckles were white. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on the top of her head.

"Let's see, you know who your true friends are," the sorting hat muttered. "Hmm not terribly bright but you'll get by. Ahaha." Rose nearly jumped as the hate exclaimed. "I know where to put you… Slytherin,"the hat bellowed. Rose let out a sigh as the hat was lifted off her head and joined her new house along with the other first years. She ended up sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode who didn't have a kind looking face. "Hello,"Rose said.

Millicent just scuffed and turned her attention towards the ongoing ceremony. Rose began to worry about whether or not she had been sorted into the correct house or not. Rose looked up and saw the boy with greasy hair sit down in front of her. "Hi Draco," Millicent said and Rose rolled her eyes trying to pay attention to the ceremony.

That was until the name Harry Potter was called out. Everyone took in breathe to see what house he would be sorted into but Rose ended up hearing a small voice, a female voice echo in the back of her head. She couldn't make out what the voice was saying but the voice sounded so sweet. All of a sudden Gryffindors roared in cheers, as Harry Potter came to sit down with them.

To Rose's pleasure the ceremony ended and food appeared magically on the golden plates. Rose noticed there was mostly meat stacked up into piles. She reached for the mashed potatoes instead and the Yorkshire pudding which she only had ever had once in her life. "Hey why aren't you eating any meat," asked Draco. The first years all looked at her platter along with the bloody ghost sitting next to Draco.

"I don't like meat,"Rose told him.

"How can you not like meat,"Crabbe, one of Draco's goonies asked her, which surprised her considering she didn't think he had a brain of his own.

"It just doesn't sit well in my stomach," Rose told him.

"That's bonkers, I could never go a day without eating meat,"Theodore Nott told everyone, they all chided in agreement.

"Still I bet I could go a week without eating meat," Draco boasted.

"It's called being a vegetarian, dummy," Rose corrected him.

"I still bet I could,"Draco said.

"What are we betting?" Rose asked him while everyone was listening.

"I'm not done setting up the rules yet,"Draco said. "You also have to eat half a slice of chicken at dinner everyday for a week." Rose nearly vomited everywhere.

"Ok what are we betting,"asked Rose.

"If one of us wins we owe each other a favor. If we both lose,"Draco thought.

"You both have to do the dormitory cleaning for a week,"Blaise Zabini blurted out. Everyone agreed and Rose snickered. It didn't matter whether or not she won or not because she had been cleaning her whole life.

After the feast the Slytherins followed the Prefect down to the dungeons but not before Rose said goodbye to Neville who seemed scared out of his wits. AS they descended down the steps it began to get colder. Rose pulled her robes closer and walked faster to keep up with the group.

The common room was cozy with a black leather couches and emerald green curtains hanging over the windows. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and older students already cracked open some bottles of substances that Rose didn't know about. She was the first to turn in for bed considering all the girls wanted to fawn over Draco but he certainly didn't seem to be stopping them.

As Rose unpacked she laid out her uniform along with her green and silver tie and robes that had the crest. It wasn't until later that the other girls showed up and they certainly did pay for it. At breakfast the next morning they were all snoozing over their eggs and for some reason this made Rsoe wonder what the orphanage was doing today. They were probably enjoying their last week of summer vacation.

"Hey Rose do you know where transfiguration is,"Draco asked.

"No I don't have a clue but we could find it together,"she asked him as he was about to take a piece of bacon off of Blaise's plate.

Rose smirked remembering the bet they placed last night but that smirk went away as Blaise turned from his conversation with Theodore. He yanked the piece of fattening meat out of Malfoy's hand and said,"Blimey Draco did you forget all about the bet you placed with Rose last night."

Draco's face went even paler as he began to remember. "Please,"he snickered, "I was just seeing if she would willingly eat this piece of bacon."

"Sure,"Theodore chided.

"Hey Rose, if you at this whole piece of bacon and don't puke it up then you can get off with eating chicken tonight,"Draco said. Rose gulped and shakily took the piece of bacon from Draco's hand. She felt all the first years eyes on her, even Crabbe and Goyle who had been pigging out but stopped just to watch Rose eat a piece of bacon. -'It's just a piece of bacon, I can do this-,'Rose thought to herself as she stuffed the repulsively greasy sliver but pigs butt in her mouth.

She chewed slowly and swallowed. Her stomach churned unhappy with the recent addition to the hoped the uneasiness she felt would go away as the day went on. In transfiguration she sat alone, and took her notes while McGonagall walked up and down the aisles. In History of Magic she sat next to some blonde girl who already had busty breasts at the age of eleven. Rose was lucky enough to even have Draco wait for her outside the classroom while she waited. Just before charms a bile rose up in her throat and she ran to the bathroom conveniently placed down the hall to puke her guts out.

In the hospital wing Rose got a scolding from Madam Pomphrey for being so foolish and to call off the stupid bet. Then she gave her a mint and sent her off within two minutes back to charms were she ended up taking notes again. At dinner Rose sat down and barely at anything considering her stomach was still upset.

Pansy Parkinson and Rose ended up doing homework together but when Rose finished she decided to write a letter back to the Orphanage.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _It was so weird to wake up and find that Agatha and Quincy weren't snoring. The classes here are so tough here and my peers dared me to eat chicken for a week if a boy went a week without eating meat himself. I ended up puking my guts out. Please write me back by the same owl how things are going back heir and how Natasha's first day of school went._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose sat down in her potions class that Friday, and was excited considering she would be able to see Professor Snape for the first time since they met a few weeks ago. She sat down next to Neville, who greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Neville, how's Trevor,"she asked.

"He is getting fatter everyday,"Neville tells her as the door slams shut and Snape walks in.

He began to take role one by one until he looked up at Rose. "That won't do,"he tells her," go sit next to Malfoy. I don't need one of my own being blown up by Longbottom." Rose gathered her things and made her way to the next row to sit beside Malfoy who was smirking.

He then proceeded with roll call, until he reached Harry Potter," As Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Rose heard Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy trying to hide their snickering but ROse ended up smacking Draco with her notebook on the backside of the head.

"Be polite," she hissed and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "As there is little foolish wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Neville looked back at Rose with a scared look on his face. She mouthed for him to breathe and then he turned back around probably hoping Snape didn't see.

"Potter! what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asks. Everyone looked dumbfounded except Hermione who was waving her hand frantically in the air as if she had to go to the bathroom. Rose smiled to herself as she remembered when Lizzy, who is now eight, before she started kindergarten practiced raising her hand even to go to the restroom. She nearly peed herself one time. "Evans!," Snape called out. "Do you know the answer since Mr. Potter here cannot recall?"

"I remember reading something about wormwood but I can't seem to remember, sorry Professor,"she told him.

"Well at least you tried and actually seemed to have picked up a book over break," Snape chided directing the insult towards Harry.

He split them into pairs after his go at Potter and not to Rose's surprise she ended up with Malfoy. She did most of the work as Malfoy just stirred until Rose told him to stop. Snape began to praise them but before he had the chance Neville managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron.

"You idiot boy!" he snapped as he waved his wand to clean up the spilled potion.

"What an idiot,"Draco said.

"You know what I'm done, you try to concoct the potion all by yourself, "Rose hissed. "You make fun of Neville when I bet you couldn't even do it yourself."

"I can,"Malfoy protested.

"Then stop being so full of yourself and do it,"Rose yelled. He ended up ruining the whole potion. Rose then stopped of the the Hospital Wing to see how Neville was fairing. He only had a few boils left on him and he was still moaning in agony.

"How are you feeling,"she asked him.

"Awful. I'm such an idiot though, you could've been hurt too if Snae hadn't moved you next to Malfoy.

"He is a git, I snapped at him after you came here and made him do the potion himself and he almost made it explode," Rose told Neville bringing a small smile to his face. " If I hadn't been there to take the cauldron off the fire I don't know what would have happened.

"Serves him right," Neville told her. They ended up chatting all the way through dinner about his grandmother and Rose's life at the orphanage. She found out that his favorite color was red and she told him her's was purple. She eventually bid him farewell and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

As she reached the entrance she saw Malfoy sitting at the foot. "Why are you waiting out here she asked.

"I was waiting for you,'' he told her.

"Why?"

"Because I want us to be friends," he told her. "It would benefit us both if we were friends."

"How so?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well you'd help me with my homework and I would the handsome man to protect you," Draco explained his white hair shining in the torch light.

"Maybe if your ego wasn't so big you wouldn't need help on homework," she told him before heading into the common room to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose walked down into the Common Room and looked at the announcements that were posted on the board. Thursday, today the Slytherins would have flying lessons with the Gryffindors. She heard a groan from behind her and saw Draco standing behind her.

"Not another class with those bloody Gryffindors," he complained.

"They aren't that bad Draco," she told him.

"Yeah but Potter is gonna be there and-"

"You'll feel the need to show of and be an arrogant jerk,"Rose stated.

"I'm not arrogant,"he exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't,"she chided.

"Whatever let's just go down to breakfast,"Draco told her and together they walked down to breakfast where Rose drank orange juice and ate a pumpkin pasty before heading to transfiguration.

By the time the Slytherins were heading down the Quidditch Pitch she wanted to punch Malfoy because after he chewed Rose's ear off on how to play quidditch he had to boast about how amazing he was at the sport. Rose took a place next to Malfoy beside a broomstick.

"Just watch and learn Rose," he told her. As Crabbe and Goyle sniggered Rose peered behind Malfoy and glared at them which shut them up. As the Gryffindor's finally arrived Rose and Neville waved.

A woman arrived with short gray hair and yellow eyes that made her seem as if she could swoop down and catch you with her talons like a eagle does to a salmon. Her name was Madam Hooch. "Hurry up now and stand by a broom,"she exclaimed. "Now stick your right hand over your broom and say up."

"This is childish,"Draco said as he and Rose stuck their hands over their brooms.

"Up,"Rose stated and it shot straight up into her hands. She looked over at Draco who had to try three times before the broom finally came up into his hands. "You were saying."

Madam Hooch then showed them how to grip their brooms properly without sliding off. She moved Rose's hands closer together but Malfoy, who had been flying for years had to make major adjustments. "Now, on my whistle you will kick off the ground hover for a moment then come back down." She looked around at everyone before stating," Three.. two…" Neville rose off the ground and as he slid off his broom he landed with a thud on the ground.

Madam Hooch and her reached him at the same time. Neville held his wrist in his hand and Madam Hooch gingerly took it, "It's a broken wrist, dear." Rose whipped the tears from his face and helped him up.

"Help me take him to the Hospital Wing would you," she asked.

"Of course,"Rose told her as she and Neville walked into the castle. Madam Hooch caught up a short while later but then once she knew Neville was ok she left to go back to the quidditch pitch.

"You should probably stay off a broomstick forever,"Rose told him as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"That would probably be good for my health,'' Neville agreed as they reach the staircase.

"I have History of Magic,"Rose told him.

"Transfiguration,"Neville replied.

"See you." They went their separate ways. Everyone was still waiting outside and as Rsoe approached the classroom Draco handed her her book bag.

"Here I thought you would need this,"he told her.

"Thanks," she told him before slinging it over her shoulder. They walked into the dull classroom where Draco fell asleep. Rose left him there but Crabbe woke him up just as she walked out of the classroom.

"That was rude,"he remarked.

"Well maybe you should think before your rude,"she chided looking forward.

"I'm not rude to you," he exclaims.

"You clearly don't understand," Rose told him and tied her hair into a ponytail. Draco pulled the hair tie down and Rose finally looked at him.

"You look better with you hair down,"he tells her.

"Whatever, anyways I want to know what trouble did you cause after I left to help Neville,"she demanded.

"What makes you-"

"I just know, and if we are going to be friends I'd rather hear it from you,"she told him.

"I kinda almost hid Neville's remembrall but Potter got it back,"he told her.

"When are you ever gonna grow up,"she exclaimed before walking into the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Halloween and Rose had lost the bet between her and Malfoy. She had been waiting anxiously to see what favor she would have to do. Rose and Neville walked into the Great Hall before moving over to their tables. Rose sat next to Blaise who seemed considerably nice the past two months. "Hey how was the library," Pansy asked. "Did Neville get some action?"

"If you are implying that we are dating then no we aren't,"Rose said as she put some mashed potatoes and some carrots onto her plate. The feast proceeded on and Rose had a chance to look around at the decoration, floating pumpkins.

"You don't think these decorations are actually impressive do you?" Malfoy asked. She met his eyes as he took a bite out of the chicken leg he had resting in his hand.

"Actually yes I do,"she told him.

"Your joking,"he exclaimed.

"No I'm not," she snapped at him.

"How could you possibly think this was impressive, are you a stupid mudblood,"he asked her. Rose had asked Neville what mudblood meant and it was one of the only things he knew the answer to. Mudblood was half muggle and half magical. It was an insult in the wizarding world.

"Wow way to be a jerk Draco." Rose got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Rose didn't know what it felt like to be bullied but now she did. Rose walked around until she lost her way and walked into a room that use to be an classroom. Desks were pushed to the side and in the middle of room a mirror stood. The mirror was ornate and seemed ancient. She walked up to the mirror and touched the glass. She looked up at her reflection and what she saw startled her.

There stood a boy with a fuzzy face but messy jet black hair like the man standing behind her. Rose found her resemblance to the woman standing behind her impeccable. Rose didn't understand why her face was becoming wet when she realized she wa crying. Finally she came to the resolution that these were her parents. She felt the warm hands of her mom and dad but when she looked behind her they weren't there.

Rose stood in front of the mirror for hours unsure of what to do until the door of the unused classroom opened. "Miss Evans," Professor Snape said as he entered. "You're out of bed."

"Oh goodness what time is it?"she asked as Snape limped towards her.

"Past curfew,"he told her. "Now seeing that I believe that you didn't know you have been in here for so long I will let it slide but the next time this happens I won't hesitate next time to give you detention," he states not looking at Rose but at the mirror. It took her by surprise when he asked,"What do you see?"

"My parents,"she told him."And I think my brother."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman,"he told her.

"I have a question,"she asked.

"What is it?"

"What happened to Harry Potter's parents?"

"They were murdered by Lord Voldemort just like your parents,"he told her. "Now come on let's get you back into the common room."

Rose entered the common room and Malfoy instantly was up in her face. "Where were you?" he asked. What he had said before she left the Great Hall rung throughout her thoughts. Without warning the sound of Rose's hand on Draco's cheek echoed through the now silent common room. Tears brimming her eyes Rose ran up stairs to the dorms and collapsed onto her bed. She pulled the curtains tightly around the bed with her mother's wand, all of her homework, and the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose almost didn't go to the quidditch match but if it weren't for Pansy Parkinson who was getting annoyed with Rose's sulking she threw Rose some warmer clothes and they headed down to the Great Hall. Rose went over to sit with Neville and Hermione before the match.

"Hi, I'm Ron," a boy with ginger hair introduced himself with his mouth full of eggs and sausage.

"I'm Rose," she told him before serving herself some over easy eggs with toast. Harry sat down next to Ron and looked over at Rose.

"Excuse me but who are you," he asked.

"I'm Rose Evans,"she told him. "Your Harry Potter aren't you."

"Yeah the one with the scar," he said.

"I didn't know you have a scar."

"Yeah, I do." He pulled back the hair on his forehead to show her the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"I have a sorta burn scar on the upper part of my back,"she said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Neville asked.

"It never came up,"Rose told him as she took a bite of her eggs.

At the quidditch match Draco dragged her to sit next to him as much as she protested. Rose watched the game quietly until Harry's broom began to jerk around nearly throwing Harry off of his broom. Draco was cheering the broom on as Rose was yelling,"C'mon Harry get a good grip on the broom." After what seemed like agonizing minutes Harry eventually got back onto his broom but that wasn't the end of the excitement. AS Harry dove for the golden snitch he almost swallowed it. After an extensive argument Gryffindor won the match and Rose walked away from Malfoy as fast as she could.

She ended up in the trophy room where she looked through all the trophies and as she went through the quidditch trophies she saw that a man named James Potter had won most of them. Rose guessed that he was Harry's father but what caught Rose off guard was a prefect record that listed a woman named Lily Evans as a prefect for Gryffindor. Rose didn't know what to make of this, she didn't know if this woman was her mother or not.

Rose decided not to give her hopes up considering she had been let down before. Two people with red hair had come stating they were her parents and when they took her back to their house once she dropped her glass of orange juice the woman told her how worthless she was and the man just shoved past her.

Rose ran back to the orphanage that night and they never came back for her to Rose's relief. As Rose nestled on the couch in front of a window to begin her herbology homework Draco tossed the textbook out of her hands and his posture read that he wouldn't leave her alone until he was heard.

"Look, you don't need to forgive me but giving me the silent treatment is making me feel awful." Draco looked at the ground and Rose sighed guess that was as good as an apology that she was gonna get.

"Go grab your homework I bet you haven't done any of it,"she exclaimed. Draco sniggered before grabbing his school bag and throwing it down to begin working on homework while the chilly November night went on.

That night Rose wrote a letter to the orphanage that said:

 _Dear Girls,_

 _Winter break is approaching and I hope to be home soon. I miss you all very dearly but I won't be returning with any presents sadly due to the fact that I'm swamped with homework. I will however come home with stories about how decoration in the Great Hall on Halloween were magnificent and how I failed to help a boy find his toad. In return I expect all the gossip about how many boyfriends Miss Winston has had these past few months and Agatha I expect to meet that boyfriend of yours over the holiday. See you all soon._

 _Love you all,_

 _Rose_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was mid-December and Rose kept getting ambushed by Slytherin first years with snow balls. One time while Malfoy dumped snow down her shirt she slid on the ice bruising her tailbone earning a scolding and Madam Pomphrey refusing to heal the bruised tailbone insisting that Rose had to get over being clumsy.

After that Rose finally took action and decided to get revenge. During lunch she gathered snowballs and waited for her peers to walk around through the courtyard until she attacked. She waited in the snow freezing her nose off until she saw Pansy Parkinson's curly hair and waited until she saw Draco's white head until she launched her attack. She completely took her opponents off guard. She heard Millicent Bulstrode shrieks and Draco's streams of cursing.

"Rose what are you doing," Blaise yelled.

"Getting payback jerks,"she yelled. She threw snowball after snowball until she ran out. Once she did Theodore, Blaise, and Draco ran after her. Rose darted away until Blaise caught hold of her ankle and she fell flat on her face. The cold stung and as Blaise kept her pinned as Draco and Theodore shoveled cold snow onto her body. However the girls came to save the day attacking them with snowballs giving Rose enough time to get up and out of the snow and launch an attack.

It wasn't until dark that the Slytherin first years retired to the Great Hall for dinner since their last class had ended. The evening was spent laughing and not sneering at people r being jealous. Rose was happy because she felt as if it was almost Christmas. The ambiance of the first years went away though as they began to work on their homework.

Rose helped her peers memorize how to concoct a simple potion and then write all the causes and results or how badly the potion would react if the witch or wizard was not compatible. Rose especially helped Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't even spell unicorn write until Rose gave them spelling lessons she received in year one of her primary school teaching.

The next morning as Professor McGonagall passed around the list of people leaving for the holidays everyone was surprised Rose signed it. "What are you doing for you break,"Pansy asked.

"Just spending time with my family at the orphanage,"she told them.

"How can you have family at an orphanage?" Crabbe asked as he stuffed his face full of toast.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand,"Rose said as she took a sip of her cup of coffee that had now become her best friend.

"I'm just guessing but maybe it's because you all have stuck together and have been through the thickets together. Also you have to fill the hole in your hearts about having no family,"Theodore spoke up.

"Wow,"Rose said. She was astonished that those words came out of his mouth, it made her curious about the past of her classmate. "Well I have to be off I promised Neville I'd help him with his potions and charms homework before it's due."

"Well have fun on your date,"Pansy shrieked and Rose threw a bread roll at her which nailed her in the back of her head. They stuck their tongues out at each other before Rose's green sweater and red hair disappeared from the Slytherin's sight as she made her way to the library.

As Neville rolled up the completed charms homework Rose slumped back in her seat. "So what are you doing for the holidays," he asked.

"Going back to the orphanage, and I'm guessing you're going to your grandma's,"Rose assumed.

"Yep, back to a boring holiday,"he told her. Rose perked up with an idea.

"Meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes," Rose told him before running out of the library before Neville could decline.

Fifteen minutes later they were both in their coats, hats, and mittens while Neville anxiously waited to hear what she had planned. "First we're gonna build a snowman. You do know how to build a snowman, correct,"Rose asked.

"The last time I built a snowman was when I was three with my grandpa,"Neville told her.

"Well I never figured it out either so we are just gonna mash the snow up together until it looks snowman like,"Rose states and they began to build a pile of snow.

The Slytherin first year boys watched as Neville retaliated to Rose throwing a snowball that pelted him in the side of the head. They all felt she shouldn't be hanging out wit him but Crabbe saw the smile on Rose's face. "Maybe we shouldn't stop this,"Crabbe suggested.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked.

"Look how happy she is and don't we want our fellow Slytherin to be happy,"Crabbe said. Draco grunted and how smart Crabbe sounded. "I am honestly jealous of how much fun they are having."

Neville threw snow in Rose's face she put her gloved hands to her numb cheeks with a smile on her face. "Neville we aren't being very productive,"she stated.

"Who cares,"Neville yelled out in joy with a smile spread across his face. As they tuckered out they both laid on the snow making snow angels. Rose's red hair was covered in snowflakes and her cheeks were very red.

"This has got to be the best day of winter I've ever had," Neville states as they depart for their common rooms. Rose was prepared for the harsh remarks but none came as she packed for the holiday that began tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The train ride was full of laughter and fun as the train pulled up to the station. Rose waved good bye to Hermione and Neville as she walked back through the wall separating King's Cross from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She heard her name being called and a smile appeared on her face. Everyone was waiting for her, Agatha, Quincy, Julia, and Miss Flora too all with smiles on their faces like Rose.

Back at the orphanage Rose was overwhelmed when she found out that they had waited to decorate with her. Rose lugged her trunk upstairs and raced back down to help them put the tinsel on the tree. By night outside the orphanage looked like a winter wonderland so after dinner all the girls got bundled up and went outside to play in the snow.

The next morning Agatha, Quincy, and Rose woke up to a pecking from a tawny owl on the window. "Augh, Rose it's for you, "Agatha groaned. Rose groggily got out of her bed and opened the window letting in a cold chill that cause all three girls to shiver. She let the owl in and it dropped the letter onto Quincy's face.

Rose picked up the letter addressed to her and opened it. The letter read:

 _Rose,_

 _How has your holiday been? I know we just got off the train yesterday but mine has been full of sweets like chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans since I got back from Hogwarts. How is your family back at the orphanage? Do you have some manageable snow because all we have got is a terrible snowstorm in Wiltshire. Please reply with the same owl and there should be a chocolate frog in a parcel unless Wartson, the owl, has dropped it._

 _Happy Holidays, Draco Malfoy_

Rose chuckled at how badly he had signed the letter at the bottom and began to pet Wartson while Quincy and Agatha's snores made background noise around her. She had expected an owl from Hermione or Neville but not Draco at least not so soon. She fed Wartson the chocolate frog that had been enclosed in a parcel along with the letter and as the owl choked it down she wrote her reply:

 _Draco,_

 _My holiday has been great, the orphanage waited for me to come home until they decorated which is usually what we do the night we all got out of school for break. thank you for the chocolate frog by the way but I can see card was missing which makes me think Salazar Slytherin was the card enclosed in the package because that was the only one you didn't have yet even though everyone else did._

 _Here in Dartford we do have snow but right after Christmas a storm will hit so come around Dartford before Christmas in order to have the perfect snow day. Wartson seems to be a really sweet bird, and I hope you feed him one of your chocolate frogs when he comes back with my reply._

 _Happy Christmas,_

 _Rose Evans_

Rose sealed the envelope and gave it to Wartson. By the time he flew away back to Draco's family manor she had already collapsed back onto her bed and drifted back to sleep.

On Christmas morning Quincy woke Agatha and Rose up until Agatha slapped Quincy with a pillow. "Sheesh Quince it's winter break let us sleep in,"Rose groaned as she shoved her head under her pillow.

"Rose did you of all people forget what day it was today?"Quincy stated.

"Of course,"Agatha stated as she sat up with an excited look on her face.

"Wait am I missing something,"Rose groggily said as she peeked her head out from underneath her pillow.

"It's Christmas,"the two girls yelled and Rose groaned at her own stupidity. Of course it was Christmas it was all Julia could talk about in her letters. Rose quickly slide on her robe and rushed downstairs into the dining room where everyone sat excitedly waiting. Rose picked out Julia as she was bouncing up and down in her seat looking as if she was gonna pee her pants. Julia excitedly raised her hand, they hadn't broken her of the habit after school started. "Yes Julia,"Miss Flora acknowledged.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS," Julia yelled.

The joyful day was spent opening what little Christmas presents they had but filling up on warm milk and hot chocolate. As the sunset the all built a snowman and began to pelt it with snowballs. However they all stopped throwing the snowballs as three figures wrapped in cloaks and scarves pushed through the fence and crossed the threshold of the orphanage.

"Hello,"the smallest one of the three figures said as the group of three.

"Do I know you,"Rose asked pushing aside some of her flaming red hair. The smallest person pulled their hat off showing off the white hair that Rose instantly knew belonged too. "Draco!"

"So this is what your orphanage is like," he stated.

"Yeah, this is Agatha, Quincy and the little one by my feet attempting to make a snowball is Julia,"Rose told him.

"So you're the famous Draco,"Agatha said and Draco nodded. Rose peered over his shoulder looking at what probably was his parents. They had their noses turned up as if the place smelled like a dog pound that hadn't been cleaned in months.

"Let's go Draco, darling," a feminine voice said.

"Bye Rose, see you at school," Draco said before they got lost in the snow.

"Wow Rose,"Agatha sighed. Julia pulled on her pant leg from where she sat on the ground and Rose looked down.

"Who was he?" Julia asked.

"My friend, now let's go inside before your hands freeze off, "Rose told her.

After Draco's visit the break went by and was full of questions about her school. Still she couldn't get the look of Draco's parents faces out of her mind, what she could see at least. She never felt insecure about where she lived until they dropped by. Still the girls made her forget about that by the time she had gotten onto the train to go back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as the new term had started Rose was weighed down with homework. She had to memorize the twelve uses of dragon blood, practice her terrible transfiguration and make her levitation charm actually work. Then for potions she has to copy down ingredients three times for a sleeping draft and write and essay of the side effects. Then astronomy we had to create a map of the stars and their cycles.

Rose trudged into the Great Hall and poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice. She pulled out her notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts and began to look over them as Crabbe walked down the aisle between the two tables with Goyle each carrying their own cups of pumpkin juice. As they were about to walk past Rose Mrs. Norris scurried in front of them. Golye jumped causing his pumpkin juice to spill all over Rose and her notes. The Great Hall went quiet and that's when the laughter began.

Rose ditched her notes and pushed back the crowd of students. She heard Neville calling her but she kept running. She didn't stop running until she ran into a huge man that was the size of a giant from Rose's view. The chilly cold air had practically froze the juice to her hair and hands. Her tears had become frozen as well.

"Hello there, seem like you've had some morning," the man with a bushy beard said. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"I'm Rose Evans."

"Course yer' ar' you look just like yer' mum," he told me.

"You knew my mum," Rose exclaims.

"Well of course I did, every professor knew her and lov'd her."

"Well Hagrid you just made my day a whole lot brighter," she told him.

"Well you can stop by fer some tea anytime,"Hagrid tells me. "I live in a small hut on the edge of the grounds."

"Well I'll make an effort to remember that but I should go and change into my spare robes before class," Rose told him but before she turned around she said," would tomorrow work for tea?"

"Yes, I'll see yer tomorrow after-

"School ends for the day," Rose says.

Rose bounded up the stairs back into the castle in a hurry since she would be late to her double potions.

That night Draco and her plus a few other first years began their homework. Rose barely got any done considering all of them, mostly Draco by jabbing her with the feathery end of his quill, were asking for help. Finally very late that night as the rest of the first years turned in Rose began to complete her homework at last.

The sounds of laughter woke Rose up as her head bolted up from where she had been sitting. It took her a while to realize that they had been laughing at her. Rose packed up all her things quickly and running her fingers through her thick knotted red hair ran upstairs. She completely ditched breakfast that morning and made a beeline for Transfiguration where she sat in the corner seat away from all of the Slytherins. This happened all day and it was only until the last class while she was sitting in Herbology did she remember that she had tea with Hagrid.

The small wooden hut before Rose that evening made her question whether or not Hagrid actually lived here. Those shouts dissipated as Hagrid opened the door with a boarhound barked behind him. "Yer finally here," Hagrid stated.

"Such a long day," Rose says as she stepped inside the one room hut which surprisingly cozy, a nice fire was crackling in the fireplace and a kettle had already been placed over the fire just for the occasion. Hagrid hung Rose's jacket which had been placed over her robes to keep the warmth in however she had to strip down to her Hogwarts cardigan in order not to burn.

"So how was being a gamekeeper today,"she asked.

"Well it's not that interesting ye see, I took care of ter chicken and watered the garden. On more interesting days I get ter head into the dark forest to help the centaurs with somethin'."

"I've never met a centaur before,"Rose told Hagrid.

"Good company but best wait till yer older,"he told her.

"Good advice," she chided.

"Anyways how was yer day,"Hagrid asked," hopefully better than yesterday mornin'."

"Well I didn't eat breakfast considering the fact I fell asleep on my homework in the common room and I didn't want to face utter embarrassment. I avoided most of my peers and haven't been back at the common room for quite a while. Maybe Harry Potter did something extraordinary and everyone forgot about this morning," Rose tells Hagrid.

"Have you met Harry?" Hagrid asks.

"No but I'd like the pleasure to one day," Rose tells him.

"Blimey I guess you haven't gotta clue have you,"Hagrid says.

"A clue about what," Rose asks?

"Never mind that."

A few hours later Rose came back up from Hagrid's after finishing a full cup of tea which was surprising considering how large the cups were. Still that did not prepare her for the chaos that unleashed as she stepped inside the common room. Pansy Parkinson had grabbed her wrist insisting on help with potions homework, then Crabbe lifted her up away from Pansy and took her towards Draco until some six years thought it would be fun to levitate her and land her on the couch with a thud. Rose shook that off and picking her bag off from the ground she sat down at a table in the corner of the room and began her homework. The other shortly joined her and Rose helped them while making sure she had time to finish her own homework.

In the morning everyone was grateful that Rose had gotten a good night rest considering how bad that morning would have been if she hadn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the days began to grow warmer Rose put her hair in a ponytail more often since her hair always stuck to her neck and being so thick it made her overheat sometimes. She would often ask Pansy Parkinson to braid it before class in the morning which she would happily oblige. Rose looked out the window on a sunny day with a sigh, anothering thing that came with warm weather was more homework to prepare the first years for end of year exams.

"We could go study outside?"Rose suggested to Neville. He wasn't listening as usual considering he almost had a panic attack every time exam or Snape was brought up in a sentence, he always had one when they were brought up in the same sentence. She sighed and went back to looking over her transfiguration notes.

A few hours later Rose exited the room Neville and her studied in alone, Neville had fallen asleep and Rose had given up trying to wake him after a few minutes. She decided not to go back to the common room but head down to her dear friend, Hagrids. As she walked up the steps to his hut door she tripped breaking the skin on her knee. She let out a loud shriek causing the door to open hastily.

"Oh dear,"he exclaimed as Rose got up brushing herself off.

"It's nothing Hagrid probably just a little gash." She brushed her hair out of the way and eventually shoved it all into an elastic hair tie that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Still, I bett'r take a look at it," he said.

A few minutes later her knee was bandaged and she had a cup of tea in her hands. Still she felt incredibly hot. It was a warm day out yet Hagrid had the fire going. That was until she noticed the slightly shaking cauldron and the books on dragons. "You have a dragon," she exclaimed. "I had no idea they even existed."

"Yer sure are clever,"he admitted.

"What kind of dragon?"

"Norwegian Ridgeback,"he told her."He should be hatching tomorrow. I don't want you ter be here of course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are probably stopping by and we don't need someone else to get inter trouble too."

"I should probably get back up to the castle, I have to get to a study session," she told him. "I promise that my lips are sealed."

However that didn't stop Rose from tracking Hermione Granger down and demanding to be involved in the plans to get rid of the dragon. "Oh alright, I tell you the details when they are all sorted out," Hermione explained. "So far some of Ron's brother, Charlie's friends are going to come get him but we aren't fully certain of the date."

Rose did end up making it to her study session with Draco which ended up with him having to be told ingredients over and over for a simple draft that Rose could do in her sleep. It didn't help him that during the study session she couldn't keep her mind off of dragons.

Hermione got back to Rose after about a week telling her to met them outside Gryffindor Common Room around 11:30 on Saturday to go to the Astronomy Tower. Those Rose did snatch a complication in her common room that night out of Draco's hands. She grabbed him by the ear into a corner of the common room by a window that glowed green.

"Don't you dare get them in trouble, they are trying to help out a friend," she lectured.

"Why on earth are you defending Gryffindors, our houses sworn enemy?" Draco asked.

"Why are you even asking me that?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? You seem oddly fond of Neville," Draco stated a smirk on his face, "the fat swine shouldn't even have friends."

"Why do you even have any?" Rose declared. "Honestly, you are a pathetic child who makes fun of people, why? For personal gain or just because you like to see others suffer from you silly pranks. You're the fat swine here Malfoy." Head held high and ponytail swinging Rose became the outcast of the house but also the hero of the other houses as the word spread.

Neville became her best friend and she began to visit Ron in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomphrey tend to his hand wound. She often caught Draco staring at her with fury burning in his eyes. Rose was relieved on Saturday when she snuck through the hallways. She almost got caught by Filch but made it to Gryffindor Tower.

She hid until she saw Harry and Hermione sneaking out of their common room. Rose waved to Hermione who dragged Harry to where Rose was hiding. After Rose got over the initial shock of Harry Potter having an invisibility cloak they made their way down to Hagrid's hut where they picked Norbert up.

As they walked up to the astronomy tower they heard Professor McGonagall yelling at Malfoy that he had received detention. They all had smiles on their faces and scurried off to finish the mission of getting Norbert out of the castle.

Rose stood watch while they delivered Norbert to Charlie's friends. However as they walked down the stairs and came face to face with Filch and his cat Rose felt a sinking in her stomach at the scolding she would get from a Professor.

He took them to Professor McGonagall who did not look pleased. Hermione looked terrified and Harry seemed as if he was going to go through shock. Rose felt silly for forgetting the invisibility cloak that was erased from her mind as Neville was dragged into the situation. "Harry, Rose! I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying that he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

What Rose witnessed next broke her heart. Harry was trying to get Neville to shut up McGonagall spoke," It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You fed Draco some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him." McGonagall didn't even hesitate to say what she was going to say next. "I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Rose felt overly hot and embarrassed. She refused to look at Neville considering he probably thought she had been apart of this whole thing. Snape walked into the room and with McGonagall's consent let him drag her out of the room and down into his office. It was cold and Rose began to freeze in the chair she was sitting in.

"What makes you think that it is ok to be out of bed at this time of night. It's one o'clock in the morning," he yelled at her. Rose just looked forward tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she cried the hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "I was just helping Hagrid out. He had a dragon and we didn't want him to get into trouble. So we gave it to some people studying dragons on their way to Romania. I swear that has been the only time I've snuck out bed past hours."

"Detention will deal with you and McGonagall already docked points so just head up to bed it's been a long night," Snape said rubbing his temples. Rose walked out of the office and back to the common room tears still leaving hot trails down her cheeks. She had hurt Neville who would probably never trust her again.

She entered the common room and found Draco sitting by a window. He looked over at her as she entered. His eyes narrowed in concern at the tears and her red eyes. He began to get up and head over to her when she darted up to her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose had to study on her own now. Neville wouldn't look at her and when they were both in the library she knew he would run down to the greenhouses to take a look at the plants. During breakfast one morning she had received an owl to meet Filch in the Great Hall at eleven o'clock that night. Rose went through her day frustrated and upset. It didn't help that Pansy PArkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were teasing her again.

They shoved her in mud after Herbology that day and when Neville came down to take a look at the plants with Professor Sprout then took one look at Rose before racing back into the castle. Covered in mud Rose went down to Hagrid's flustered and extremely upset. "Honestly, I can't even get close enough to apologize to Neville or even explain to him. Then there is the Slytherins who hate me with burning passion and are calling me a traitor. I can't focus on anything,"she ranted as she paced back and forth. "I shouldn't be talking about this. How are you feeling about Norbert. I barely spent anytime with him but he seemed wonderful." She kept the fact that she knew Norbert nearly caused Ron to lose his hand in the back of her mind.

"I'm fine, I've had other things to worry about any how,"he told her. Rose didn't ask they both have had long weeks and both needed a break.

At fifteen till' eleven Rose made her way through the common room with Malfoy hot on her trail. "When are you going to apologize for calling me a fat swine?" he called after her. He was like that the whole way up until right outside the Great Hall she snapped.

"Has it ever occurred to you that need to apologize for questioning my loyalty to my house or insulting over people period," she screamed at him. "Has it ever gotten through your fathead that you need a reality check."

A cough from behind her caught her attention and Filch was waiting for the quarrel to end. She looked at Hermione, to Harry, and the Neville's face. The guilt in her stomach stays the whole trip down the the edge of the forbidden forest where Hagrid waited. Rose had to listen Filch ramble on about how they would be thinking twice about breaking the rules.

"Is that you Filch," his loud voice boomed. "Hurry up I want ter get started."

Rose walked forward to Hagrid ignoring what Filch had wasn't until Malfoy brought up the forest that Rose's attention was directed at the group behind her. "The forest," Malfoy stated," we can't go in there at night. There's all sorts of things in there- werewolves I heard."

Filch began another lecture and Rose tuned out again. So they would really be going into the Forbidden Forest. The thought of it stirred something in her stomach as the thought of an adventure reached her mind. She then abruptly reminded herself that she was here to serve out her detention.

She followed Hagrid tuning out Malfoy's complaining and whining. They reach the very edge of the forest where Hagrid stopped and holding up a lantern for them to get a good look at the silvery substance on the ground.

"Look there," Hagrid told the group," see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly or summat. This is the second time this week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try and find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." Rose shivered at the thought of killing a unicorn.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy brings up. Rose diverted her gaze to Neville now completely aware of the state he was in. He was completely shaking and he seemed scared. Still the fear in Malfoy's voice made Rose at ease at least he too was scared.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang, An' keep ter the path," Hagird ordered his eyes looking over the group of five first years. " Right, now we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least." Rose immediately wanted to be with Hagrid due to the fact that she knew he would protect her.

"I want Fang," Draco declared looking into Fang's slobbery mouth That had long teeth protruding from his mouth.

Rose could have sworn she heard a chuckle come from Hagrid's mouth but it was too quiet for everyone else to hear. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." There was a pause as Malfoy took it all in that he might have made a mistake. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'l go one way an' Draco, Neville, ROse, and Fang'll go the other."

Rose didn't have time to groan about being in a group with a person she hated and a boy who hated her. After she whipped out her wand to practice firing red sparks the group headed off. She made sure Neville and Draco were in front of her so they wouldn't cause trouble, well so Draco wouldn't.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until Rose fell over a tree root twisting her ankle. Both of the boys turned around but didn't say anything. It was Fang that came over to her and using him as a brace helped herself up. They walked further until Rose's ankle began to swell and the pain became unbearable. As she sat down she on a stump she heard a loud shriek coming from Neville and red sparks be shot up into the air.

She forgot about her ankle and rose to her feet with a scowl on her face which whipped the smirk off Malfoy's face. "What makes you think it's ok to scare someone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, you jerk," she yelled. "You pompous egotistical jerk. Do you have any idea of where we are?" She never got to finish her lecture since Hagrid showed up with a angry look on his face. The anger rushed from her veins and the throbbing in her ankle began again.

When the group got back to Harry and Hermione, Hagrid split the whole group up again but escorted Neville and Rose to the edge as he helped her up to the hospital wing. "Sorry about this," she said. Neville didn't say anything as they made their way up the marble stairs. "We did have a dragon by the way. We were trying to get it off the grounds, it wasn't a lie. I'm sorry."

Neville got a small smile on his tired face as they reached the threshold of the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey upset made her wait till' morning until she was allowed to heal her sprained ankle with a swish of her wand. Neville stayed with her the whole time and even walked with her down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was glad to have her friend back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rest of the school year went by. Rose spent most of her time with Neville outside studying. He helped her study herbology and she returned the favor with every other subject. By the time exams came around she felt positive she didn't fail and Neville felt as if he only failed the potions exam.

Two week left of school and Rose was making her way through the common room, when Draco called her name. "Rose come over here." She was tempted to run out the common room but she didn't need the rest of her school year in Slytherin house to get worse.

He had Crabbe and Goyle on each side of him and Malfoy's hair was greased back perfectly as always. "What is it Malfoy," she grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You owe me an apology,"he said.

"What for," she huffed.

"Calling me a swine and a pompous jerk," he replied.

"Why should I apologize for telling the truth," she asked him before turning on her heel and distancing herself from Draco and was almost to the door of the common room when he grabbed her forearm.

"Listen I'm sorry but just apologize I have a reputation," he begged her. She took it into consideration.

"Maybe next year,' she told him.

"Rose you're being unreasonable," he said.

"How am I unreasonable, you were out of line when you called Neville a swine," Rose snapped.

"I am sorry," he said.

"You don't mean it, I know you don't." She began to yank her arm out when Malfoy tightened her grip.

"Rose I want you as a friend so please accept my apology," he says and Rose nodded before tearing her grip out of his hand.

She sat under a tree with Neville as they watched seventh years party. "Maybe we will be like them some day,"Rose stated.

"Hopefully, if Snape doesn't kill me first," Neville told her. Rose laughed and as she did Neville joined her. Through all the stress Rose hadn't laughed in weeks then she realized she needed to use to toilet and dashed off to mind her own business.

Rose snapped her trunk shut and sat on the floor and Millicent Bulstrode passed around butterbeer that she snagged from a third years large stash. "We can try out for the Quidditch team next year," Pansy piped up.

Tracey Davis who hadn't been around much in the common room along with Daphne Greengrass groaned. "Who would want to try out for the Quidditch team?" Tracey said.

"I might want too," Rose told the girls. "Just to try it, cause you know my bloodline isn't sure and I have never done Quidditch before."

"She does have a point," Daphne said taking Rose's side. Draco had explained what Quidditch was extensively which didn't really matter to Rose since she liked to watch the matches.

"But isn't Quidditch a boys sport,"Pansy stated.

"It doesn't have to be, this isn't the 15th century,"Rose said.

"We should probably head to the feast," Tracey said and passed the butterbeer back to Millicent who stashed it in her trunk.

Slytherin lost the house cup but Rose didn't care she was excited to go back to the orphanage, interesting things had been happening there apparently that they wouldn't tell her since Rose wouldn't tell them why they had to send mail by owl. By the end of the feast Rose walked with Neville who was holding onto Trevor, to the train.

"You have to write to me and tell me all the gossip in the Wizarding World,"Rose insisted.

"I was going to anyways," Neville told her.

The train ride was long and Rose slept through most of it in the compartment that the Slytherin first years had secured. At the train station she said goodbye to her roommates and hugged them goodbye. She and Malfoy just nodded and as Rose was about to walk through the archway Neville hugged her.

"Thank you for being my friend," he said.

"Just don't lose your toad," Rose told him as she looked behind him to find his scowling grandmother in an awful hate that had a dead bird perched on top. "I don't think your gran would be too pleased." She gave him one last hug before disappearing from the wizarding world to the muggle world.

End of Year One


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rose flicked through the pages a Lockhart biography as she went through Flourish and Blotts. Her wild red hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and she wore shots with a purple hoodie. She had made her way to Diagon Alley early in fear she would get lost which she did and made it around eleven o'clock. The bookstore was crowded with middle aged witches all clutching copies of Lockhart books which were required for school at Hogwarts. The gold jingled in her bag as she moved to purchase these books when white greasy hair caught her eye.

Rose ducked behind a stack of books hoping that he hadn't seen her but Neville did. "What are you hiding from," he asked her. Her head spun around, her red hair hitting him in the face causing him to flinch. Rose came face to face with Neville before tackling him in a hug knocking over a stack of cookbooks. A smile was wide on her face because she finally could see her best friend after a long summer of letters going back and forth. Rose's barely had any information while Neville's were always two pages long.

"It's so good to see you," she beamed releasing Neville. "How has your summer been?" She of course knew, it was full of his gran yelling at him and Neville documenting the plants around him.

"It's been alright," he answered. "How was yours?"

"Boring mostly cleaned and watched babies," Rose told him. "Always wear your least favorite shirt when burping because they will most likely barf."

"Noted and when did you get barfed on?" he asked.

"Oh not me, it was Agatha," she told him. "Now the girl who wanted a lot of children is thinking about not having any." Rose began to walk around grabbing two copies of each book one for her and one for Neville. As they approached the front, women were hustling into the line and pushing each other while ruckus was going on by the front door. Rose's eyes registered the red hair of the Weasleys, Hermione's bushy hair, and Harry's jet black messy hair. Then she saw two men with white hair, the Malfoys. This reminded her of the time during holiday when they visited for the snow then Draco was ushered out by his parents.

Her eyes met Draco's eyes and he smirked. This time he seemed extra arrogant. They were about to push by when Mr. Weasley lunged at Mr. Malfoy. Knocking over stacks of books, a cauldron went thud and people were trying to break them up. The sight of Hagrid pulling them apart let her and Neville slip by but not without Draco Malfoy watching them. Rose and Neville walked down the street a bit but he all of a sudden was jerked back by the tugging of his collar by his gran.

"Did you get your books," she asked him letting go of his collar. "Say goodbye to your friend because we have to go." Neville looked over at Rose and nodded.

"Bye, see you on the train," she said.

"See you," he said and turned to walk away with his grandmother. Rose continued her school supply shopping and stopped outside the quidditch store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. She stared at the broomsticks inside wishing she had one, she would have to borrow a school broom for tryouts.

"Thinking about trying out," a snide voice asked next to her. She didn't have to turn her head to know who was talking.

"Yeah but I'll have to borrow a school broom," she replied.

"I've already got a broom," Draco boasted. "My father bought it and he knows I'm going to make the house team."

"I just want to try it," she told him. "I've only ever been on a broom once."

"Well I'll make sure you get on a broom before tryouts, besides I've got the best teacher," Malfoy told her. She kept in the back of her mind the memory of Madam Hooch correcting his form saying he'd been grasping his broom wrong for years.

"Why don't we just fly around the pitch at school," she told him. "Maybe throw a quaffle around."

"That sounds good. Besides what position would you play, I want to be the seeker." Rose recalled that the seeker caught the snitch which rewarded the team 150 points which usually won them the game.

"I don't know definitely not a beater, maybe a chaser," she told him after digging up what these all meant.

"Draco," a voice called from close by. Draco turned and so did Rose to see Mr. Malfoy walking towards them. "Who's your friend?" he asked. She remembered seeing him in Flourish and Blotts being tackled by Mr. Weasley, as a result Mr. Malfoy ended up with a nice shiner.

"This is Rose Evans, "Draco told him. "Rose this is my father-"

"Lucius Malfoy," he interrupted," and may do you look like you mother."

"So I've been told, thank you Mr. Malfoy," Rose replied. Before anyone could speak she spoke up," I'm sorry but I should get going or I'll be late to supper. It was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy and I'll see you on the train, Draco." Rose turned around and walked as fast as she could out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 16/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose fiddled with her braid as the taxi drove the last turn to King's Cross Station. Agatha had gotten very skilled at braiding over the summer and laughed at all the chunks of hair Quincey was now missing due to the agreement they made. Agatha could braid Quincey's hair if Agatha left her boyfriend alone. Now that Agatha's braids had passed Rose's inspection she allowed Agatha's fingers to masterfully twist her hair around into a braid. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the cab stopped and the trunk popped open Rose got out the cash Miss Flora handed her to pay the taxi driver, handed it to him and got out of the taxi. He helped haul my trunk onto the trolley and drove away as I pushed into the station. Rose was fifteen minutes early and rushed towards the platform even though she had time to waste. Rose stopped in between platforms nine and ten. Bracing herself before the run she charged at the wall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose looked around at the platform and saw Neville waving at her clutching Trevor. She dodged other students and their parents making her way towards Neville. She was nearly there when Draco stepped in front of her. "Pansy secured a cart for the Slytherin second years," he told her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll meet you there," Rose said before pushing past him towards Neville. Draco watched her red hair disappear and stomped towards the train. "Hey there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you get my owl?" He asked. "On your birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hush, I don't need people knowing," she whispered. Her voice raised before she spoke,"I didn't get anything." Neville stuck his hands in his pockets before jerking them out with a parcel in his hands addressed to Rose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose began to laugh as Neville's face grew as red as a tomato. Neville's grandmother scowled at him as he gingerly handed the packet over to Rose. "Thanks, better late than never," she told him. "I should probably get on the train, Slytherins will be waiting for me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose looked around for the compartment full of Slytherins as clutched a parcel. She looked inside until she ran into Tracey Davis. "Hello," she bubbled. "How was your holiday?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was ok, how was yours," Rose asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dull, mum and papa insist every summer we head to Greece to visit distant boring relatives," Tracey states with an annoyed expression on her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are the others," Rose asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Three more compartments down," Tracey told her before they both went on their way. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She wove her way through people until she reached the compartment sitting between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. She looked over at Blaise who did not seem happy to be here then looked around the compartment her eyes falling on Theodore Nott who didn't look as pleased either with being forced into the compartment. As for Rose while the other Slytherins besides Zabini and Nott left she felt overheated and had to deal with Pansy's constant jabs in the ribs some intentional others not. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the train neared Hogwarts Rose stood up getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to change into my robes," she stated before reaching into her trunk to grab them. She exited the compartment flush and pale. She took as few steps before she toppled over. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose woke to Theodore Nott's face. It was thin and he had stringy brown hair that fell over his forehead. His dark green eyes looked down at her, "You fainted," he stated. "Here." He handed her a chocolate frog which she gladly accepted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After she finished eating Theodore helped her up. He leaned down again to pick up Rose's uniform. "Thanks." He just nodded before walking off and Rose following to change into her robes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose sat quietly during feast and only played with her mashed potatoes. Spreading them across her plate them mushing them back together again. She didn't start paying attention until she heard Draco say," Yeah Harry Potter wasn't on the train today along with that blood traitor Weasley."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope they got left at King's Cross," Pansy sneered. " To bad Granger wasn't with them." Her eyes rolling as everyone found Hermione's bushy hair in the sea of students. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They didn't," Draco groaned. "They took a car here, they flew it. Apparently Weasley's Muggle loving father enchanted it." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I bet they're expelled," Goyle says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose went to bed that night tossing and turning. The dream however woke her up with beads of sweat. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose was following a cool hallway in her nightgown with her hair messily around her shoulders. Tall pillars decorated with serpents stretched all the way down the hall. An eerie green gloom lit the hall as the sound of something sliding along the stone floor was moving closer to Rose. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Panic and terror struck her heart as an eerie hiss reached her ears whispering," Must kill." Over and over. She ran her hair flying behind her and sweat trickling down her face. The hallway stopped but Rose couldn't stop. She ran until she was carried over an edge into the jaws of an unknown monster. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"Rose woke at the snapping of the jaws./p 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rose was still terrified the dream she had, the snapping of the snake's jaws made it hard for her to breath. She had to act like her usual self though in front of her fellow Slytherins or she would be the laughing stalk of the year, however that wasn't hard considering that Quidditch tryouts were in on Thursday. "Marcus Flint is making everyone but him tryout again so our house can have a top notch team," Draco informs the second year group. Rose's eyes perked up from her toast as she listens closely. "He says he will only choose the very best, which means even second years have a chance."

The conversation was interrupted by Professor Snape handing out the schedules. "Great, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and Potions with them,"Draco complained. "At least we have all the same classes together Rose."

"Yeah so I'll know what you need help on for your homework,"she told him.

"What... no," he denied.

"Draco stop lying,"Blaise speaks up,"we all know that without Rose's help most of us wouldn't have even passed our classes." Draco murmured something under his breath before he continued to pick at his food. Rose eventually got up and made her way to her first class,Transfiguration. On her way there she tried to distract herself by thinking of the Quidditch team tryouts and whether or not she should tryout.

As she walked through the doorway on her way out from transforming a beetle into a button Draco caught up with her. "You seemed preoccupied in class, are you sure you're alright?"

Rose thought of what she should say and instead of telling Malfoy the truth she told him," What do you think about me trying out for the Quidditch team?" Draco burst out laughing he laughed so hard that he had to stop walking to kneel over and hold his stomach while he cried alittle.

"You're joking right?" he asked as he finally caught enough air to speak. He looked up at Rose to see the scowl that was embedded across her face. She stormed off as Malfoy struggled to get up from his kneeling position. He raced to catch up with her all the way down to the greenhouses, following her mane of red hair the whole way. "Rose,"he called out. "Rose!" He touched her shoulder and she spun around.

"Do you think I won't be good enough, just because I didn't know what Quidditch was a year ago doesn't mean I can't play,"she snapped. Draco was flabbergasted and the other students around them moved to let Rose by scared that if they didn't move that they would face her wrath. The Ravenclaws all laughed at Draco after she entered the third greenhouse.

Rose avoided Draco's glance the whole time while they repotted mandrakes. Theodore made good company anyways since he was the only one who actually had the guts to sit next to her. As she was about to fling fertilizer into the mandrake pot Theodore grabbed her arm. "Gently,"he instructed. Rose glared at him but softly laid down the fertilizer anyways.

As she headed to lunch she caught up with Harry and Ron, the Quidditch masters of the year in her eyes. "Could I ask you something,"she asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other surprised. "Sure what is it,"Harry said. She motioned them away from everyone.

"I want to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team so I want some pointers, like Ron, what's the best broomstick to borrow from the school?" she asked.

"Probably the latest version of the cleansweep that the school has, which is the 7 at the moment I think and it will say on the hilt of the broom,"he tells her.

"Thanks, and Harry what makes you so good?"

"Hmm, I guess that it's the feeling and the instinct," Harry tells Rose.

She beamed at them."Thank you so much, Draco laughed at me when I told him."

"That git," Ron hissed.

"Well anyways I hope you make the team,"Harry says. They went their separate ways as Rose sat next to Neville for lunch instead of Draco the whole second year looked at them because Draco always at lunch with Rose, which means they knew that her and Draco had a fight.

After lunch Draco tried to talk to her but to no success, she disappeared into the crowd of students waiting to get into class. Draco tried to cause a scene with Harry but it didn't catch her attention because she was talking to Neville.

"Neville, he is a complete phony,"she tells him.

"He is not, Lockhart is a great man and-"

"He is a self-centered maniac who only cares about publicity,"Rose interrupted. Their conversation was cut short however by the starting of class. Gilderoy was a complete and utter fool, he gave out the most narcissistic test ever in Rose's eyes but she tried her best anyways. Rose was shocked however to find that Hermione had fallen at his feet like all the other girls.

Rose lulled into a daze while he tutted and remarked how awful everyone was and it wasn't until Professor Lockhart released the little blue creatures did she get shaken from her daze. The small flying creatures flew to her hair immediately tugging on it. Neville couldn't help because he was up in a chandelier. Rose sa Lockhart dash away as a loud sound from above erupted she darted towards the door feeling the whooshing sound behind her.

The chandelier had fallen with Neville still stuck in it. Rose rushed to aid Neville slowly helping him up, he was a lot heavier than her but she managed it prop herself under one arm and help him towards the hospital wing. This reminded her of her first flying lesson last year when Neville got hurt and she helped him along with Madam Hooch to the hospital wing. "First day and you're already on your first trip to the hospital wing," she told Neville. He mumbled something but Rose didn't hear it. After she dropped her friend off with Madam Pomphrey, Rose headed towards her last class.

Rose skipped dinner altogether and went to the hospital wing to visit Neville who was assured that he would be in tip top shape by morning and was just staying the night to make sure that Madam Pomphrey didn't have to walk along way to treat him.

Neville went the rest of the week without getting injured to Rose's relief but to her dismay she was still in a fight with Draco but she refused to give into him since he had done her wrong. On Thursday evening, Rose went down towards the Quidditch pitch with Madam Hooch to get a broomstick. She picked out the latest model and with Madam Hooch's approval that the broom would work she changed and headed out the the Quidditch Pitch. Half of the people trying out were already there including Draco. Everyone looked surprised at the presence of Rose or maybe just the opposite gender.

"Rose," Flint greeted," I had heard the rumors but I wasn't expecting you."

"Well I'm just here to see if I'm good enough to make the team, that's all," she told the team captain.

"Well we are just going to split up into teams and play while I evaluate," he told her. ROse nodded and recalled all the rules of quidditch that she read up in a book Hermione had suggested for her, Quidditch through the Ages. As the teams were split up she was put in the chaser position.

Draco had to admit Rose knew what she was doing in the game of Quidditch even though she was on a borrowed broom. She had so many shots on the three rings that they had a hard time keeping track. Everyone had to admit she was a natural by the end of the tryouts after Draco barely caught the snitch.

"Alright the final decision will be posted on the announcement board in the common room tomorrow," Marcus Flint announced.

On her way to the common room after taking a bath she found Neville waiting by the staircase that lead to the dungeons. "How were tryouts," he asked.

"I think I did pretty good,"she told him. "I'll tell you if I made it or not tomorrow after they are posted."

"I'm sure you made the team, you did so much research that you're behind on your homework."

"That's right I have to get back so I can work on my essay for Professor Sprout," Rose told him. "It's punishment for mishandling the mandrakes in class on the first day of class."

Back in the common room Rose sat down and got some of her homework done until Draco sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Ya you should have supported me in my decision," she snaps at him trying her best to sound like Professor McGonagall. There was a long pause before Rose broke the pause," I forgive you though, now bring your homework over here so I can help you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rose woke up that Friday morning by Pansy Parkinson. "Rose, wake up," she shrieked in Rose's ear. "Get up you have to see this." Groggily Rose got up and changed into her school robes. Pansy hurried her and once Rose had tied the laces on her shoes she was being dragged downstairs to the common room towards the announcement board. Mostly boys crowded around the list, Rose was to tired from Quidditch tryouts yesterday to connect faces to people yesterday.

Once Rose was face to face with the board she looked around and saw the list of people that made it on the team. She saw that Draco was seeker and when she got the Chasers she saw her name under Marcus Flint. "I made the team," she said. Rose ran her hand through her wild red bed head. She had actually made the Quidditch team.

Rose looked over at Pansy with a huge smile on her face before she darted through the crowd of disappointed boys, past Draco and out the common room door. Rose raced past portraits that yelled at her to slow down but she could care less, she had to tell Neville. She reached the great hall where she scanned the Gryffindor table for any signs of her friend. She didn't see Neville but Hermione's bushy hair did catch her attention. "Hermione," she yelled. Her brown eyes looked up from the Daily Prophet to meet Rose's hazel ones. Rose ran between the two tables taking a seat next to her friend. "Guess what," Rose squealed. She didn't give Hermione time to answer before she blurted out the good news, "I'm a chaser on the Quidditch team."

"That's great news. You must be really good," Hermione praised.

"The book you recommended, Quidditch through the Ages, really helped," she told Hermione.

"Have you told Neville yet?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Rose told her.

"Well you can now cause he just arrived." Rose looked over her shoulder to see that Hermione was right. She jumped up and ran towards Neville who look like he was sleepwalking. "Neville," she practically screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "I made the team! I actually made the team!"

"Cool," he yawned and staggered past Rose in an exhausted daze. Rose laughed a little to herself before she headed to the Slytherin table to get her toast. While she was eating Marcus Flint came up to her. "Hey Rose we have practice tomorrow morning at around eight," he told her. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Back in the common room Rose was bombarded by second year girls. They were giving her congratulations and some even told her it is very unlady like to play such a rough sport. Rose just smiled and said thank you multiple times while she headed back up to her dormitory to grab her school books.

Draco met her at the base of the stairs with a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Chaser," he greeted her. She smiled at the nickname.

"Hey seeker," she replied back as she got to the bottom step. They walked to their first class, Transfiguration together.

The next morning Rose woke up to find a pair of Slytherin Quidditch robes at the foot of her bed. She quietly, trying not to wake the other girls, pulled on her robes and headed downstairs to find the half the team ogling a package at a table in the corner. Draco stood outside the group with a proud smirk glued to his pale face.

Rose approached the group while she was tying her hair up in a ponytail. She pushed her way past one of the boys and saw seven gleaming black broomsticks. Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the hilt of the broom. In silver letters read:

 _Nimbus 2001_

"We have the house cup in our foreseeable future," one of the guys said. Rose smiled at that thought.

Once the rest of the team had gathered in the common room they each took one of the sleek, black Nimbus 2,001. "Alright before we head out to the field," Marcus spoke," Since we have these brooms we will be the fastest team in the out of the houses thanks to Draco's father." There were a lot of hoots and hollers. We headed out after his little spiel only to find that the Gryffindor's were practicing on the Quidditch Pitch.

Rose walked onto the field with an unnerving feeling tingling within her. "Flint," yelled a boy who was two times smaller than Marcus Flint. "This is our practice time!" the brown haired boy exclaimed. "We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Rose couldn't see Flint's face but she guessed there was an arrogant smirk across it that made you want to slap it off. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field. I booked it!" the Gryffindor Captain was full of rage and he looked it too. Rose looked around to see Harry, but he didn't see her even though her hair was the brightest thing in the sea of green, silver, and black.

"Ah," Flint exclaimed ready with a counter point in the debate," but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." Marcus pulled a piece of paper from his robes and read," _I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice on the Quidditch field today for the need to train their new seeker and chaser."_

"Who are you're new players,"Wood asked. Draco stepped forward while I moved towards the back. Someone pushed me forward and I tried to hide behind the skinny black broom. Harry looked at me with both admiration for making the team but also disgust at the same time due to the circumstances.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked one of the Weasley twins, the whole Quidditch team was looking at Draco with disgust.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint exclaimed. "Look at the generous donation he made to the team." The whole team except Rose, who was still hiding behind her broomstick held them out. Flint went on poking fun at the broomstick the Gryffindor's had, and for the first time Rose felt embarrassed to be addressed in Slytherin colors. "Oh look a field invasion," Flint pointed out as Ron and Hermione made their way across the field towards the enemy lines.

"What's going on, why aren't you playing," Ron asked and then he saw Malfoy and a glare was set across his face. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker," Draco boasted.

"And you made the team Rose!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yea, she will put your chasers to the test," Draco told him and Rose's face turned as red as her hair. "Anyways did you the new advancements for the team, like the newest models of the Nimbus 2001 my father bought." Rose rolled her eyes at this statement but her face still felt hot at the compliment that Draco had so casually had let slip through his teeth.

Rose was too busy fanning her face to cool down that she didn't hear Draco's snide remark to the Gryffindor team, all she heard was the howling laughter of the people behind her. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snapped. "They all got in on pure talent."

"No asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood," Draco sneered and Rose found herself on the ground from Flint diving in front of Malfoy to try to stop the Weasley twins from attacking him. She looked around to see Ron had his wand draw and it was very badly taped. The only person who was confused as she was, and looked it, was Harry.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron yelled and a loud banf erupted from Ron's wand and instead of shooting out from the wand the spell shot back at him. Ron was launched back onto the grass and the Slytherins that weren't currently on the ground were laughing there heads off only to double over in even more laughter when Ron puked up a slug.

Rose was shocked, her muggle raised brain was trying to think of a reasonable reason as to why Ron was puking up slugs. That was until she realized where she was. By the time Rose had come to her senses Ron was gone along with Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor team was leaving the pitch.

During practice while the Rose and the two other Chaser were warming up and tossing the Quaffle back and forth she broke down the unfamiliar insult, Mudblood. Mud was dirty and unclean but what did blood have anything to do with it. That was until Flint brought it up,"Malfoy showed pride to purebloods today when he called that muggle born a Mudblood." After Marcus said that Rose understood and her temper Rose.

After practice Rose changed and showered before she made her way up to the Great Hall for lunch where she couldn't find any sign of Ron, Hermione, or Harry. SHe however was waved over by Draco but she rolled her eyes and stormed out of the hall. She was halfway down the corridor towards the stair when she heard footsteps near her. "Rose," Draco called out but Rose kept walking her damp hair clinging to her neck.

He caught onto her elbow stopping her in her tracks. "Why are you mad at me what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you think everybody is below you?" Rose asked him.

"No I don't."

"Really calling Hermione a Mudblood that was a low blow Draco," Rose snapped at him. "Why she maybe a muggleborn but that does not take away her value as a witch. You were also trying to act cool infront of the older students."

"Rose-"

"No Draco until you stop acting like this we can't be friends," she told him before she walked down the hallway away from the greasy haired blonde boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

October came bringing rain and cold but it did not end the cold shoulder that Rose was giving Draco. She could barely stand to be a whole Quidditch field away from him, it was much worse in class or when he tried to sit next to her in the Great Hall during a meal. Rose had been spending a lot of time with Neville and the topic of Gilderoy Lockhart came up a lot, Rose always sided with how he was a phony.

"His personality just is way too dainty for someone to take on a banshee or a werewolf. Also with all these excursions he goes on how would he have time to write a book," Rose argued with Neville. "He's probably spent most of his twenties trying to be a model and now that he is in his mid-thirties, I'm guessing, he would have no time even with magic."

"Rose come on, he is a genius," Neville replied.

"He can't even get cornish pixies back into their cages properly," she told him. Neville grunted and lay his head on the library table which was their usual stop after lunch so Rose could help him with homework since she was so busy with Quidditch practice after dinner. "Debating is not your strong suit Neville, you would have never survived and good muggle school," she told him.

"Thanks," he groaned.

Rose sighed," I'm sorry Neville, I don't mean it. I'm just upset still that's all and I know I always use this excuse for when I'm snappy but I mean it this time, and I know I always say that but still I mean it this time but it was Draco, again."

"What did he do, you two have been fighting for over a month now."

"He turned all the girls against me, they dumped freezing water on my bed and my pajamas. Pansy also-" Rose stopped and gagged, just the thought made her stomach queasy. "Pansy shoved bacon in my mouth and clamped my mouth shut until I swallowed it. I was queasy for a few hours and had to miss Transfiguration to go to the Hospital Wing."

"When did this happen?" Neville asked.

"This morning," Rose told him getting up from the chair. She felt hot and uncomfortable," That's way I didn't eat lunch."

"Well I hope you feel better because you have Quidditch practice tonight," Neville reminded her.

She pressed her head against the window and her head was cool instantly. "Let's just hope this rain lets up."

The rain was just a heavy during Quidditch practice as it was at lunch. Rose was soaked down to the bone within ten minutes. The practice was only two hours but it felt like an eternity in the rain. After practice Rose heard Flint talk and then she headed right back up to the castle where Neville was waiting with a towel.

"I saw that the rain didn't let up so I thought I would bring you a towel," he told her.

"Neville I would hug you right now but I'm muddy and wet," she told him taking the towel gingerly with her frozen hands. "Thanks." Neville walked to the entrance to the dungeons before the went their separate ways.

"So you and Longbottom, huh," a smug voice said from behind her. Rose turned with a cold look on her face although she didn't look very convincing with her flushed cheeks and shivering body. Draco had a scowl on his face but his hair was drenched like her's but at least he didn't look like a wet dog like she most likely did.

"You know we're just friends," she told him. Rose saw Draco looking around before he said something that she couldn't hear because he was muttering under his breath. "Draco I can't hear you," she told him.

"Nevermind," he said. So Rose headed back to the common room while Draco remained standing on the staircase.

The night before Halloween, Rose had another nightmare and it was so bad that Pansy had ran to get Professor Snape. Some creature she wasn't sure if it was a snake like in her other dream or if it was something else had a strange unnerving vibe to it. As it moved to it's destination the discomfort she felt around the beast became overwhelming. Rose's hands clawed at the beast trying to stop it from doing whatever it was going to do and that was when she woke up to see Professor Snape kneeling over her.

All the over girls were looking strangely at her as if she was some kind of freak. She pressed her hand to her head though as a massive headache exploded through her skull. "Rose," Snape said but not in his teacher voice.

"She was flailing, Professor and when Tracey tried to wake her up she clawed at her and scratch her arm drawing blood,"Millicent Bulstrode explained. "She was also screaming at us to stop and not to do it."

"Alright you girls go to sleep and Rose why don't you with me," Snape told her but all their voices made her head pound and when she tried to stand up she almost fell. Thankfully Snape was there to catch her and help her down the steps and to the Hospital Wing. She heard dorm room doors open as girls peaked out to see Rose and Snape heading down the stairs. The girls whispered to each other and followed them down the stairs as they asked the second year girls that shared a room with her what happened.

When they got across the castle to the Hospital Wing he helped lay her down in a bed The contact with the pillow sent another wave of excruciating pain through her brain. Rose's head hurt so bad that tears escaped from her eyes that were clamped shut. Madam Pomfrey's slippers only made it worse.

"What happened," she asked in an urgent tone.

"The girls told me that she was flailing and yelling for them to stop doing something," he told her.

"Well why is she in such pain?" she asked.

"I don't know she woke up with a headache it seemed like," Snape told her.

"Alright, well thank you Severus but I'll give her something to go back to sleep. I'll check up on her regularly," she told him. With that Snape walked away while Madam Pomfrey had Rose drink some potion to help her sleep.

Rose had a dreamless sleep and when she awoke she found Neville sitting beside her. "Hey," she muttered.

"Finally," Neville sighed with relief. "Madam Pomphrey was beginning to worry because you hadn't woken up."

"Well I have now," she pointed out. "How did you know I was here?"

"Everyone has been talking about it," Neville told her. "The first time I came by Malfoy was here so I left."

"Draco was here?"

"Yea and Theodore Nott too, he seemed to have stayed the longest though because I stopped by three times within three hours and he was still here," Neville told her.

"Well that's a surprise," Rose said as Madam Pomfrey came by.

"Oh good you're awake," she said as she handed Rose a glass of water," when you finish that you may leave." Rose quickly gulped down the water and set the glass on the bedside table. Her and Neville headed towards her common room so she could change into her robes.

At the feast Rose felt uneasy and she couldn't find a comfortable way to sit. She tried to take her mind off of the feeling by looking around at the big floating pumpkins lit by candles or the bats flying around but nothing helped. As the feast dragged on Rose hardly ate anything because her stomach was so heavy and it only got heavier until as the feast ended she got up and felt the same feeling she felt in her dream. Rose felt terrified and when she tried to move her feet she was embraced by a darkness for a few seconds before she found herself being propped up by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

The look on their faces were almost identical masked with worry and confusion. "I'm fine," Rose told them. "Just let me walk, please." Blaise and Theodore let go of the arms they had caught her by. A majority of the students had cleared out of the hall but Rose had caught Madam Pomfrey's attention. The scuffling of her feet soon reached Rose.

"You boys don't let go of those arms," she told them. "Bring her up to the hospital wing." She walked past them and the two boys grasped onto her arms again. The three of them headed up to the hospital wing the back way so no one would see them. By the time they got there Madam Pomphrey was waiting in between beds.

"Come sit," she told Rose. Blaise and Theodore helped her over and sat her down. "You two may leave I am having her stay over night." The boys left leaving Madam Pomphrey and her. "Now did you eat at all today?" Rose shook her head. "How were you feeling before hand?"

"Well light-headed but I wasn't hungry."

"Alright well you'll stay overnight just so I can watch you eat breakfast," she told Rose handing her a bottle, most likely the same stuff from the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once Madam Pomfrey had deemed Rose had eaten enough after fussing over her vegetarian ways she finally let Rose go. So she headed down to the Great Hall for some coffee only to find the most unusual sight, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode along with a few other second year Slytherin girls hunched around a book. So Rose took a seat in front of the crowd and tilted the top of the book towards her.

"What are you reading," she asked not bothering to looking at the cover to find out.

"Oh thank god, we have been wondering where you have been," Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "You have to help us."

"Ok with what?"

"Well last night, since you weren't there, Filch's cat was hanging from the wall there are rumors going around that she is dead but also that she was petrified," Millicent caught her up.

"Still that's not the worst part," Pansy interjected," on the wall written in blood there was a message that said,' The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir beware.'"

"So you are trying to find something in this book about the Chamber," Rose verified and the whole group nodded. "Alright hand it here." Within seconds Rose was looking through the index and flipping to the first page the Chamber of Secrets had been mentioned. She quickly skimmed through the two pages of the myth before giving a report to the anxiously waiting girls. "So basically what it is is a chamber made by Salazar Slytherin, it was sealed after he left because he felt that the students should be purebloods and muggle borns," she told them and noticed everyone around them was now listening. "It's said that there is a monster inside waiting for the true Slytherin heir to set it free and terrorize the muggle borns of the school."

"Well at least Salazar Slytherin had taste while the other founders didn't. Wanting to be all equal and worthless stuff like that," Pansy shrieked and the other girls laughed. Rose decided to get up and head to Charms.

 **A/N: Sorry this one is super short but it's just a filler so you can remember the myth but next is Rose's first quidditch match so I'm excited to write that.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rose woke up feeling nervous, not a sinking feeling in her stomach but a genuine nervous feeling. Her first Quidditch match was today against Gryffindor and they all had talented players, the only this Slytherin had was expensive broomsticks. While the other girls got up predicting what would happen at today's match Rose stayed in bed also thinking of outcomes but at least the Slytherin girls outcomes were positive.

Rose wondered if she would even get the quaffle through the rings since Oliver Wood was an excellent keeper. Would she be blamed if the team lost and got kicked off the team? Would she be hit in the head with a bludger? Would she die from a bludger today? Rose shoved all of these scenarios to the back of her head in order to get out of bed and change into her robes.

In the changing room the whole team stood together standing and talking as if they knew they were gonna win. This lifted Rose's spirit some but the nervous feeling came back as they stepped out onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. As Madam Hooch blew her whistle Rose wondered why she ever felt nervous, she felt one with the broom and a slip tip of her hand she turned.

The game was in full speed now and Rose had been passed the quaffle from Flint. She wove between the red and gold players. Rose faked going to the nearest ring and threw the quaffle at the tallest one scoring her fourth goal. It had began to rain and Rose used her hands to wipe the She dodged a burglary that went straight towards Angelina who was about to score. Rose saw the quaffle fall and dived for it. She was on the other side of the field within seconds and just as she was about to throw the quaffle Madam Hooch blew her whistle signalling a time out that Gryffindor had called.

Rose met her teammates on the ground. They were congratulating her on all of her shots. We haven't won yet,"she said.¨We have to score more in order to secure a win."

¨Are you doubting me, Evans,"Draco said with a smug look on his face.

¨Catch the snitch and prove me wrong then,¨ Rose said feeling the rain on her head. The timeout ended shortly after her and Draco's little spat.

Fred and George Weasley were amazing with their bats, they were hitting more blugers as Rose raced towards the end of the field caught a glimpse of a bludger flying at Harry but when it missed it sling shotted right back. Rose was so distracted that she nearly fell off her broomstick when a bludger zoomed by her. She quickly got back on her broomstick and flew forward and knocked the quaffle out of Angelina´s grasp but her hands weren't fast enough and the quaffle landed right into Katie Bell´s hands.

¨C´mon Rose,¨Flint yelled at her. Rose chased after Katie Bell but the rain slowed her down a bit. Just as she reached Katie Bell, Madam Hooch blew her whistle signalling the end of the game. Rose looked around and guessing by the cheering Gryffindors, Slytherin had lost.

Rose changed and decided that she didn't want to head back to the common room or back to the castle. The rain had died down so she decided to go for a walk. As she walked the grounds alone she saw Hagrid´s cabin. She walked down the hill towards the cabin and was lucky to catch Hagrid on his way out.

¨Rose,"he bellowed. ¨Been a long time since i've came down to see me.¨

¨Sorry about that Hagrid,¨Rose apologized.

¨Nah, don't be,"Hagrid told her.¨I´ve heard all about what's been happenin to ya. Apart of the Quidditch team ye´ are.¨

¨Ya I'm still surprised I made the team,¨Rose admitted.

¨Well you shouldn´t be yer dad was a chaser himself,¨ Hagrid told her.

¨Seriously,¨Rose exclaimed, a cool breeze blew past them.

¨Ya c´mon inside, I suppose that my garden can wait,¨Hagrid said and he opened the door for her. ¨Ye´ look exactly like your mother except ye´r eyes of course, ya have yer father´s eyes.¨

¨This is the first time anyone has told me about my parents,¨Rose told Hagrid taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire.

¨Well it's discouraged that anyone tells you about your parents but I suppose that if I don´t tell her their names we will be good.¨

¨Please tell me more Hagrid,¨ Rose begged.

So Hagrid did and he spent two hours telling stories of the kindness of her mother and the recklessness of her father. ¨Now ye take after her mother but I suppose yer brother-¨

¨Brother?¨Rose asked.

¨Look at the time I suppose ye should head back now or you'll get inter´ trouble." Hagrid set Rose´s tea cup aside and pushed her out the door despite her protests.

Rose turned on her heels and walked back up to the castle. Halfway there her stomach began to sink and her skin felt hot, almost as if she were on fire. As she got into the castle she could barely walk because she was burning and her head was in so much pain that she was crouched down. Flashes appeared before her a boy, the flash ended, another one of him with a camera, the flash ended. Suddenly the feeling she felt in her body when she had the nightmare. ¨Stop,¨she screamed as if that would stop whatever was happening. Suddenly the pain stopped and her hot skin cooled down.

Back in the dormitory Rose laid down and thought about what happened at the entrance to the castle. What was happening to her, it didn't happen last year so why now? Rose drifted off to sleep with her covers off trying to lower her body temperature.

The next morning as Rose was making her way to the Great Hall she overheard two Gryffindor girls talking. ¨Did you hear about what happened last night?¨ one of the two girls asked.

¨You mean about the first year boy that was petrified?"the other one clarified.

¨Yes, that poor first year, I heard that he was found at the foot of the staircase up to the hospital wing,¨ the first girl replied. Rose had heard enough and she ran towards a staircase up the stairs until she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. When she realized that she didn´t know the password but she had to tell a teacher so she ran all the way back down to the dungeons to Professor Snape´s office. Where he sat grading papers.

¨Professor,"Rose said grabbing his attention. ¨I have to tell you something."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Snape looked up from his grading. ¨What is it that you wish to tell me?¨

¨Last night a student was attacked again but I think I knew it was happening when it was happening,¨Rose said.

¨What do you mean,"Snape asked.

¨Well last night after the Quidditch match I went down to see Hagrid and afterwards as I was walking back up to the castle and I was overly hot even with the cold and the closer I got to the castle the hotter I got. My head also was in pain so when I entered the castle I couldn't walk anymore so I kinda fell I think onto the ground and these flashes appeared in front of my face like a camera flash but I saw an image right afterwards of a boy and then another one of him behind a camera.¨ She paused.¨ Then it all stopped and I haven't gone up to see if I was right or not once I found out about the attack. I also have to add that I had a sinking feeling in my stomach like something terrible was going to happen.¨

Snape got up and walked past Rose, his black robes billowing behind him. ¨Come with me,¨he told her. He lead her up the stairs and up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He muttered something and the Phoenix statue spiraled up revealing a staircase. ¨Go on up Dumbledore will be up there and I think you should speak in private.¨

Rose walked up the staircase and when she got to the door she hesitated before she knocked. ¨Come in," Dumbledore said as the door opened. ¨Why Miss Evans this is a surprise. What may I help you with?¨ So she told him all that happened last night and he did not seem the least bit phased. ¨Don't be afraid of what is happening to you because we cannot stop.¨

¨What do you mean?¨

¨You can see the future Miss Evans, at the moment that is all you can do but I think that as you use this gift more than the farther in the future you will be able to see,¨ he told her.

¨I¨m scared Professor,¨ she told him running her fingers through her hair.

¨You won't be able to control it but I suggest that you take Divination next year to understand more of what you are going through,¨ he advised. ¨Also if this happens again I suggest that you come straight to me. I will most likely be in my office and the password at the moment is Sherbert Lemon,¨ he told me.

¨Thank you Professor," Rose told him and walked out of the office and down to the Great Hall for breakfast all the students were talking about the attack last night.

During lunch about a week later Neville was practically shaking in fear. ¨People tell me I have nothing to worry about because I am a pure blood but like Filch I was almost a Squid,"Neville exclaimed while Rose bit into her salad.

She rose her finger to signal one moment and replied when she finished chewing. ¨Neville, it will be ok. I promise.¨

¨What if it isn't,¨ he asked.

¨Well I was going through our charms textbook and since mine is second hand I saw this long lasting protector charm you can use on people in the margins.,¨Rose lied. ¨Let me just find it.¨ She grabbed her textbook and flipped to a random page. ¨I´ve used it once and it works.¨ SHe drew her wand out and with a flourish of her wrist and a tap on his head she muttered gibberish under her breath so Neville wouldn't hear. ¨All done.¨

Rose was tucking her wand away in her robes when Neville hugged her. ¨Thank you," he told her.

After lunch Neville and Rose walked out of the Great Hall when Neville exclaimed,¨Oh.¨ At the sight of the small crowd by the announcement board.

¨What?¨Rose asked.

¨ I was going to tell you about the Dueling Club tonight at eight in the Great Hall,¨ he told her.

¨Well you are telling me now,¨Rose said.

¨Right,¨Neville said. ¨I was wondering if we should go.¨

¨Of course we should, any practice is good practice,¨Rose said.

So that night at eight while Rose was making her way up to the Great Hall she felt overly hot and had a sinking feeling in her stomach again. She ran up the rest of the stairs and turned towards the nearest bathroom. Her head was exploding with pain again. Rose braced herself on the sink putting all her weight in her hands. A light flashed before her eyes and Rose saw herself in front of a mirror. Rose's heart was racing as she looked up from where she was after the image had faded. The last thing Rose saw was a pair of yellow eyes looking at her in the mirror.

Neville was put out, not only had he been made fun of by Professor Snape but Rose did not show up like she promised. Neville would have asked a Slytherin but they would have laughed a jeered at him. ¨Mr. Longbottom,¨ Professor McGonagall called out to him. Neville walked over there. ¨You should see this.¨

He and the Professor walked to the Hospital Wing. ¨Is she alright. Rose isn't badly hurt is she?¨ Neville asked. McGonagall didn't answer any of his questions but as they entered the hospital wing she lead him over to a curtain drawn bed.

¨Have a look yourself,¨she told him. Neville drew back the curtains and saw Rose laying on the bed her arms outstretched and shoulders tense. Her eyes were filled with knowingness like she knew she was going to be attacked.

¨No,¨Neville cried out rushing to her side. ¨She protected me and when she needed me I couldn't save her. ¨ Tears ran down Neville's face and Professor McGonagall came over at wrapped an arm around him.

¨There, there Mr. Longbottom,¨ she told him. ¨It can be reverse but with time. We must wait for the Mandrakes to mature.¨"Neville nodded and rubbed wiped his eyes.

News of Rose spread quickly devastating all of the Slytherins. Draco was the most frequent visitor of them all however. ¨I'm sorry this happened to you,¨ he told her behind the safety of the curtains. ¨I´m sorry for everything, Rose, I feel like this is my fault because if we weren't arguing then you would have been walking with me to the dueling club and not alone like you were.¨

¨You shouldn't tell her petrified body that because it would mean more if she could actually hear it,¨ a voice said behind Draco. He turned to face Theodore Nott. ¨It would mean a lot more to her anyways.¨

¨What are you doing here?¨ Draco asked.

¨Same reason as you, visiting the girl I like,¨ Not admitted.

¨I don't like Rose,¨ Draco denied.

¨Please you act more arrogant when she is around in hopes to catch her attention,¨ Theodore told Draco.

¨Why do you like her, you hardly ever talk to her,¨ Draco said.

¨We talk all the time, you just don't pay attention,¨Theodore said.

¨I do pay attention just not to you,¨ Draco said and he left Rose with Theodore who changed her flowers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Rose woke up all she knew was that her arms were extremely stiff and she laid in her bed for a few more minutes recollecting all that had happened to her. She had been petrified and had no idea what day it was. So when she sat up she knew Christmas and Valentine´s day had passed because her nightstand was exploding with gifts and a few cut out hearts.

Rose looked around to see everybody looking almost as clueless as she was, it was quite entertaining though to see Hermione in a state of puzzlement though. ¨Alright the lot of you can go, you've been taking up my beds for months, especially you two," Madam Pomfrey told the group of five directing the last part at the first year boy she came to know as Colin Creevy and her.¨Down to the Great Hall you go, there is a feast in honor of the Heir being stopped and you lot being awakened.¨

So the five of them set off Hermione however wandered off when they walked past Ron and Professor Lockhart. The Ravenclaw girl seemed to be in the biggest rush and they all knew why when she lept into Percy Weasley´s arms. Colin went to go join his friends and Justin Flinch-Fletchley did the same but Rose lingered outside of the Great Hall fearing to enter for some reason. She soon got over that and when she entered she was embraced in a bone crushing hug by none other than Neville himself and he was sobbing his eyes out.

Rose didn´t hesitate to wrap her arms around him. ¨You have to catch me up on all that I have missed.¨ So he did, Neville told her all about Valentine´s day and how she had a total of three valentines sang to her even though she was petrified. He told her about what happened at the dueling club and how Harry defeated the Heir of Slytherin and somehow managed to reveal that Lockhart was a big phony.

¨I told you so,¨Rose teased. Before she looked over her shoulder to find the piercing glares of the Slytherins on her. ¨I´ll talk to you later Neville I have some people to talk to,¨she said heading over towards the Slytherin table where she was greeted with a hard slap from Pansy Parkinson.

¨What the hell was that for,¨Rose exclaimed recovering from the blow.

¨Getting petrified and leaving us without help on our homework,¨Pansy shrieked. ¨Also for not being safe while that horrendous monster was lurking about.¨ Pansy then tackled her with a hug, and Rose definitely had to admit that she had missed her Slytherin friends. Annoying they might be but they were loyal.

Every second year took turns hugging Rose and when it got to Malfoy he stood up and hugged Rose. ¨I'm so sorry for everything I did,¨he whispered. ¨If we hadn´t been fighting then you might have not been petrified.¨

Rose hugged her friend a little tighter and whispered,¨It wasn't your fault, Malfoy.¨

The feast went on until the break of dawn and the students went to bed knowing that they would not have to study for exams or worry about having the phony Professor Lockhart as a teacher. The rest of the term went by as well and Rose sat in a compartment with Malfoy, Pansy, and Blaise. She had finished opening her Christmas presents and was now onto reading her Valentines.

¨All of them make a reference to my hair,¨ Rose stated stifling a laugh. Pansy looked jealous and Draco remembered she had not received any Valentines. ¨Pansy the only reason I got any of these is because I was petrified,¨Rose stated and lightened Pansy´s mood a little bit.

At the station Malfoy, Pansy, Theodore and all the other Slytherins left leaving Rose outside King's Cross Station sitting on her trunk when she shoved her hands on her pocket to find a small box. The tag read:

Happy Birthday, Rose

From: Neville

Rose opened the box the find a small necklace with a rose charm on the chain. She put it on as a van pulled up to the station full of girls that greeted her warmly back home.

 **End of Year 2**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The summer before third year was the worst summer of Rose's life. She had a stack of letters at the base of her bed from Draco, Pansy, Blaise but she didn't answer them. She had read them all but couldn't write them back. Neville was the only person she wrote too because she knew he wouldn't judge her. She knew Draco wouldn't judge her as long as he wasn't around the rest of the Slytherins but she couldn't risk it. Rose had sat on her bed all summer doing her summer homework and writing to Neville because she couldn't bear to see Miss Flora in her state. All frail and unable to move. Also Rose didn't want to be a nuisance to the only parent figure she had ever known.

Rose looked over at the two empty beds that use to belong to Quincy and Agatha. Now were collecting dust. Quincy had ran away with her boyfriend after Rose left to go back to school at the start of another semester. Agatha had gotten adopted by an elderly couple who enjoyed her spirit. The left Rose, all alone with only her unanswered letters. Most of the kids were getting adopted because the community had heard about Miss Flora and wanted to get the kids off her hands, she was one of the only ones left. There was a knock on the door that shook Rose out of her train of thought. Sweet little Ava, entered the room. She only had a few more hours until her new parents came to pick her up.

"Hey Ava,"Rose says looking at the small eight year old child with super short blonde hair.

"Miss Flora wants to see you." Then she ran off down the stairs. Rose sat up, her mane of red hair was sticking to the back of her neck and she heard her calf peel of her thigh.

At the foot of the stairs Rose heard Miss Flora's rocking chair squeaking on the old floor boards. She ran her fingers through her hair and faced the woman in front of her. Her eyes had sunken into her head and she was even bonier than before. Rose wanted to turn away but she couldn't. "Rose come sit by me," the frail voice said.

She sat by Miss Flora on the floor like she use to do as a kid when she had nightmares. Miss Flora would brush her hair and hum a soothing toon. "I have watched over you since you were a baby. I have watched you take your first steps and say your first words. I watched you blossom into the lady you are today. I don't want you to watch me die," she told me.

"You're like a mother to me," Rose told her. She reached for her guardians hand and put the now cold hand to her cheek. She remembered when they use to be warm and the comfort of having them against her skin would always sooth her. "The only person who ever had my back."

"I know but we have a couple of wizards-"

"What!"

"You didn't do a very good job of hiding the letter from me,"she said. She didn't reply. "We a couple who are wizards willing to take you in but they said they had to meet you first. Now they want you to move in over the winter break since your semester starts in about a month and a half."

"Wait, so you're getting rid of me," Rose exclaimed.

"I am trying to help you Rose," Miss Flora argued. Rose took a breath, she didn't want to regret arguing with Miss Flora.

"When are they coming?" she asked.

"They are taking you to dinner tonight at six." Rose looked at the clock, it was five, she had an hour to get ready. "So hurry and get ready."

Rose got dressed in a blue dress with white polka dots and her only pair of flats she owned. She tied half her hair up, put on the necklace she was given to by Neville and waited by the window until a car rolled up. She watched as a tall man with with sleek black hair helped the blonde woman out from the passenger's seat. Rose dashed downstairs to greet them when they knocked on the door. She grabbed her bag on the way down which really only contained her wand and other dodads.

"Hello, we're Mr. and Mrs. Vanders. We are here to take Rose Evans to dinner," the woman said.

"That would be me,"Rose said. "Bye Miss Flora."

In the car Rose sat awkwardly waiting for someone to start a conversation. Mr. Vanders was humming and Mrs. Vanders was just sitting there. "So Rose, how old are you?"

"I turn thirteen in about two weeks,"Rose answered. "On July 31st."

Mr Vanders asked the next question. "And what house are you in a Hogwarts." Rose was afraid to say, she had heard most witches and wizards in Slytherin turned out bad. "I was a Hufflepuff, and Willow here was a-"

"Slytherin," she answered. Rose relaxed a little.

"I'm in Slytherin," she said.

"Finally another one of us," exclaims. "I'm the only Slytherin in my family and in Carter's too." Rose smiled a little and became more comfortable in the car.

They pulled up to an extremely fancy restaurant and Rose's mouth nearly dropped. "It's a wizard restaurant." She was told as they got out of the car. Glowing flowers lighted the entryway and inside Rose saw floating plates and wands being swished around. The door opened on it's own and the smell of the Great Hall wafted towards her nose.

They were seated and Rose scanned the overwhelming menu of foods before she decided on the Spaghetti Bolognese. Occasionally as they waited there was a few popping sounds. "Why couldn't we have apparated here," asked.

"She isn't allowed to apparate Carter, remember," said. Rose had heard about apparition from upperclassman but didn't know you had to be a certain age too. looked up when another popping sound was made. Rose looked behind her to see Draco and his mother and father. Rose snapped back to the table and groaned but quickly plastered a smile on his face. "Be nice Carter. They are coming this way," said.

"Lucious,"Carter greeted and they both stood up.

"Narcissa, you look lovely tonight," Mrs. Vanders complimented.

"Rose,"Draco exclaimed. She looked up to find five pairs of eyes on her.

"Hey," she said. She felt his father's eyes on her as if seeing into her soul.

"So this is Miss Evans," Lucious says. "I've been looking forward to meeting you properly in an appropriate setting. Draco doesn't stop talking about you." Rose turned as red as her hair and Malfoy hid behind his hand.

"Well we best get seat,"Narcissa says.

"I'll write you,"Rose said before the Malfoy's left to go into a private room for dinner.

The rest of the dinner happened like the Malfoys hadn't been apart of it. Rose actually found herself enjoying it. So when she was dropped of told her at the door that her room would be ready by Christmas and if Rose could move in sooner it would have happened.

To no surprise Rose found a letter from Draco tied to the leg of a tawny owl. It read:

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I know you haven't been answering my letters but tonight at dinner I was confused. You were with the Vanders but you live in an Orphanage, what's going on there? I've missed you and everyone has been wondering about you. I think Blaise actually wrote to Longbottom about you. It was nice to see you, please write back._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Rose did write back telling him that she would tell him in the train about everything that happened over the summer. Rose then wrote to everybody who wrote to her over to the summer and by morning she got invitations to hang out which she declined to all but Draco's, who had invited her to go school shopping with him on her birthday.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On the morning of July 31st Rose was woken up by an owl tapping its beak on her window. It was carrying a package with bright wrapping paper. Rose shuffled over and opened the window letting the brown owl in. She untied the parcel and the bird flew off. It was a present from Neville. She unwrapped it to find a book tumble out into her bed, _The Beatle and The Bard_. Rose flipped through it deciding she would read it later and got dressed to go meet Draco in Diagon Alley. She tied her hair up, pulled in pants and a decent shirt. She caught the bus to London and was at the Leaky Cauldron by noon.

Rose met Draco at the front of Gringotts after she got her money out of her vault. They bought their textbooks, even the extremely nasty one for Care of Magical Creatures. They came bound in belts and came with a warning of not letting it bite you. They also purused through Quality Quidditch Supply and admired the Firebolt. The fastest broomstick in the world.

"Potter would never beat me if I had this broomstick,"Draco said but Rose just imagined how much more appreciated she would be on the team with this broom being able to score more.

"You do fine already,"Rose told him. She was a little jumpy and worried since Miss Flora hadn't left her chair in days. She now ate and slept in that chair.

"You alright?" he asked her. Rose looked up at him and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ya I'm fine." After that they bought ice creams and sat in the parlor of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"So what happened to you over the summer,"Draco asked.

Rose sucked in breath and told him. She told him about Miss Flora being sick and what she did for her. "It was a lot and I wanted to write but I couldn't. I wouldn't leave my room for days."

"Oh. You should have told me,"Draco said.

"Have you done your summer homework,"she asked changing the subject.

"Ya I wrote my History of Magic essay in my family history," Draco said and went on and on about it. Rose sat eating her ice cream while she listened to him. It was about a good half and hour when Draco stopped to ask her," Have you heard that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?"

Rose looked confused. "What's Azkaban?"

"Right I forgot you were raised in the muggle world. Well Azkaban in a wizard prison and no one has ever escaped but somehow Black managed to under the noses of the dementors," Draco answered.

"Why was he imprisoned?"

"He blew up a street of twelve to thirteen muggles and one wizard," Draco tells her. "They saw that he was You-Know-Who's second in command." Rose nodded, she remembered a book she read about You-Know-Who, how he died because of Harry Potter. It made her more confused about Draco, like why would he be jealous of someone who is famous but costed the lives of his parents?

"I'm so excited to be able to go to Hogsmeade,"Draco said. "Did you get your guardian to sign it?"

"She can hardly move, so what do you think,"Rose said. "Besides what's so great about Hogsmeade." Draco looked astounded.

"What's so great about Hogsmeade?" he repeated with a little more dramatic flare to his tone. "The sweet shop Honey Duke's, there is the Three Broomsticks, and the Shrieking Shack. There is so much to do there and it's the only freedom we ever get from school."

"Maybe next year when I have Mr. and Mrs. Vanders as my guardians," Rose said.

She went back to the orphanage that evening and just sat on the porch. She flicked through her Divination book and didn't dare touch the Care of Magical Creatures book. Her head flew up as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes adjusted after a few moments and she saw lying in the bushes was a dog. Rose dragged her stuff in before she got out the last of the lunchmeat and put it on a plate with whatever meat products there were left, since Miss Flora couldn't chew meat and it made Rose's stomach feel bad.

She got as near to the dog as she dared and set down the plate. She sat on the porch and after a few minutes the dog emerged to eat and she went inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mr. and Mrs. Vanders took Rose to school the day of September 1st. However after the long car ride and Mr. Vanders reminiscing about his school days they just dropped her off to have her deal with her trunk herself. However her day got a little better when her best friend, Neville Longbottom and her ran into each other at the doorway. "Happy Late Birthday," Rose said. "I'm sorry I didn't send your present the day of your birthday but here it is." Rose pulled out of the bag she was carrying with her a book on different types of plants all around the world and what their purposes were. The title was worn away so she couldn't read it. "I found it under a stack of other books rotting away."

Neville smiled at the present and his grandmother clasped his shoulder looking down at the book. "Hello Rose," she said. "What a nice present you gave my grandson. Let's just hope he doesn't lose it."

They wheeled through the muggle station, King's Cross until they got between platform 9 and 10. Rose went first getting lost in a crowd of students. She looked behind her to see Neville waving her along. She wove through the crowd until she boarded the Hogwarts Express lugging her trunk until she found a compartment that had someone she recognized, Theodore Nott. He was in her year and in the same house as her.

"Hey Theo,"she greeted in a breathy voice.

"Hey,"he replied and got up helping her wordlessly put her trunk above the seats.

¨So how was your summer?¨ Rose asked.

¨Would have been better if someone had answered my letters,¨he said.

¨Hey I answered eventually,¨Rose told him. ¨I´m sorry but I was too busy to write anyone back.¨

¨It´s alright,¨ Theodore tells her. He was just about to say something else when Malfoy walked into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. He took a seat next to Rose and Crabbe and Goyle shuffled around awkwardly before sitting themselves by the door.

¨So Nott I heard you went to Iraq over the summer,¨ Draco sneered. ¨I personally think that´s not as good as France, Germany, or Italy.¨ Theodore didn't say anything.

After an awkward silence Rose finally spoke. ¨I personally think Iraq is pretty cool. I mean the history that goes on there. Historians think the first humans are from there which means we might have originated there,¨ Rose blurted out. Theodore got red and sunk into his seat and Malfoy just sat looking at her as she spewed out more random facts.

Draco started laughing when she finally shut her mouth and continued to laugh while Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass entered the compartment. He eventually stopped and the friends chattered. Around two through the journey people began to leave as the trolley with sweets came around. Theodore and Rose stayed in the compartment in silence. Rose reading a muggle book, _Little Women_ , and Theodore staring out the window watching the rain pelt against the glass.

The train suddenly stopped dead and the lights went out. Rose closed her book and looked over at Theodore. ¨Do you have your wand,¨ she asked. ¨Mines in my trunk.¨

¨Same,¨ he responded. The air got frigid after a few moments and they saw a figure move outside. Rose stopped breathing, someone is coming on the train or maybe multiple people. Rose froze however when a bony hand opened their compartment door. Theodore was yelling her name but she couldn't hear it.

Rose felt the happiness being sucked out of her. She heard a man's voice yelling run and then a green light flashed before Rose´s eyes. It got colder and she relived this memory and the last time it replayed she saw a hand with a wand in its clutches fall limp to the ground.

Rose bolted up, sweat dripping down her face. Theodore was looking at her ashen faced and Tracey Davis was pacing around the compartment. She looked up and when she saw Rose awake she strode out of the compartment. Rose ran her hand through her disheveled red hair and felt an ache all over her body. ¨What was that,¨ she asked in a shaky voice.

¨I have no idea,¨Theodore said. ¨After you passed out cold the thing came after me but only for a few seconds then left.¨

She curled up in a ball by the window, Theodore sitting next to her as if to keep guard. The rest of the Slytherin girls entered the compartment and stared at her. Rose felt so embarrassed and empty. She felt alone and her body felt frigid.

At Hogsmeade station, Draco met up with Rose and he noticed she was a little peaky So he helped her onto the carriage. She watched the trees go by as Pansy gossiped. She was thinking about what she had seen. It left questions in her head, who was that man? What was that flashing green light? The carriage stopped and Rose got off and her eyes landed on Harry and his friends. Draco began to strut and Rose fell a few paces behind. ¨You fainted Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth. You actually fainted?¨ Draco drawled. He blocked the way up the steps but Rose pushed past him.

¨Jerk,¨ she muttered. Still he continued but she kept walking. Rose felt lightheaded and was happy to sit down. Draco sat down next to her. ¨I´m sorry. Tracey told me what happened,¨Draco said.

¨It´s fine you're just being you.¨"They were silent through the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's warnings and announcements. Apparently the things on the train had been dementors from Azkaban. They were going to be protecting Hogwarts.

When the actual feasting began Rose stuffed herself full of mashed potatoes and everything that didn't have meat of animal in it. She ate her full at dessert with chocolate pudding and other delicacies. Rose went up to her dorm room that night a barely changed into her pajamas before she passed out on her bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rose sat in the Great Hall eating eggs and a hash brown chatting to Blaise Zabini about the schedule. ¨I have Charms first, then Herbology, than Care of Magical Creatures ,¨ she told him.

¨You're actually taking Divination,¨Blaise laughed.

¨Well I'm sorry but you are too just to get a class out of the way,¨she accused him.

¨Touche Rose, touche,¨ Zabini said. ¨Hey Draco.¨ Rose looked up to see him, Crabbe and Goyle, all of them sniggering. They took a seat next to Rose and her and Malfoy switched schedules. All the same classes again this year, including divination.

Charms and Herbology flew by. Professor Flitwick went over what we would be learning that year and then gave us homework. Same for herbology except she introduced us to some of the plants. Rose was excited for Hagrid's first lesson because she knew it would be great.

"Sheesh well those first few classes were a bore," Draco said as he caught up to her walking down to Hagrid's hut.

"What if I told you I wouldn't let you borrow my notes this year,"Rose asked.

"I'd beg you and praise you for everything you've done for me,"Draco told her.

"Ok but I might not let you use my notes so take your own,"she told him and he nodded fervently. Both of them knew he wouldn't. Draco and Rose laughed and chatted the way down, talking about the confused first years.

Rose saw her bearded friend and waved. "C'mon, now, get a move on,"he called to all of us. "Got a real treat for yeh today!" The class gathered around the fence and Rose waved to Neville, he smiled back at her. "Now , firs' thing yeh'll want yer do is open yer books-"

"How?" Draco asked in a stupid voice.

"Eh?" Hagrid looked at us like we were idiots.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.

The class shook their head when he asked if any of them had been able to open their books.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," Hagrid answered taking my book out of my hands and giving it back to me after it opened with a shudder when he stroked his finger down the spine. Draco said a snide remark. "I-I thought they were funny,"Hagrid said.

"Oh, tremendously funny!"Draco exclaimed. "Really witty, giving us a book that tries to rip off our hands!" Rose elbowed him hard in the rib cage causing him to moan in pain. Hagrid left the class to go fetch his lesson which was a creature half eagle, half horse. Rose admired the transition of the feathers and hair, how strong the creature looked. Hagrid clearly took good care of the creatures. ¨Hippogriffs!¨ Hagrid exclaimed excitedly. ¨Beau´iful aren´ they.

When Hagrid invited them to get near Rose walked forward a bit. When Hagrid told us how to introduce ourselves without hurting their pride. She watched Harry bow then the hippogriff. All of this without blinking. Harry went up to pet him and within seconds he was gone, flying on the hippogriffs back.

When Harry got back Hagrid untied the rest of the hippogriffs. Rose went with Draco to try to keep him in check. The bowed and petted the hippogriff, Buckbeak, that Harry had just flown on, . He was a sweetheart. He prefered Rose to Draco but Draco was too busy sniggering to Crabbe and Goyle. ¨This is easy,¨he sneered Rose began to move towards him nice a slow. ¨I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all.¨ That time he spoke to Buckbeak Rose was closer to Draco now ready to hurt him if he went too far. ¨Are you, you great ugly brute.¨ Rose didn't feel anything thing until after Draco and her fell to the ground.

She had taken the majority of the blow but all she could feel was Buckbeak nuzzling her apologetically on the stomach. She looked over at her arm where blood already covered a majority of her robes. She felt it throb as she sat up. Rose heard Malfoy whining but his arm wasn't bleeding as bad as her´s was. Rose´s gashes were deeper and she knew she was lucky Buckbeak hadn´t taken off her arm. Hagrid picked Draco up and as Rose got up she fell to the ground.

When she woke up her arm was bandaged, in a sling and her neighboring bed partner was none other than Draco who she caught staring at her. Rose looked over at him and tried to shift her positioning but Madam Pomphrey shuffled over. ¨No, no you must not do that. You might tear the muscle more,¨ she insisted. Rose was discharged from the Hospital Wing with instructions to not be around Draco while he is with a hippogriff and return tomorrow to get her muscle checked to see if the potion was done working it´s magic.

Rose skipped dinner altogether and headed down to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on his door and he answered sullen in the face. ¨Hey,¨she said.

¨C´mon in,¨ he said. Hagrid and her sat at his big table sipping on tea. ¨I´m glad yer alrigh´. Ye´ lost more blood than Malfoy.¨

¨It wasn't you or Buckbeak´s fault.¨ Rose took a sip of her tea. ¨It was Draco's because you said not to provoke Hippogriffs and he called him an ugly brute.¨

¨School gov´nors reckon I should have started smaller,¨Hagrid says.

¨You wanted to interest the class which you did. Hagrid your lesson was amazing,¨Rose told him and Hagrid blushed. He looked outside at the setting sun and back at Rose. He suddenly jumped out of his seat. ¨Ye´ need to head back up ter the castle it's not safe fer ye or H-¨ Hagrid stopped and gently got her out of her seat and pushed her out the door.

Rose wondered what that was all about, she wondered whose name Hagrid almost said? Why had he freaked out by the sunset, it was only going to get dark. Not a big deal. She pondered this all the way back to the common room where everyone crowded around Draco who was sitting on the couch.

She heard him tell his tall tale as she grabbed a pillow with her unbandaged arm and chucked it hitting him square in the face. She grabbed everyone's attention. "If you're gonna tell it, tell it right coward. Don't say you took most of the blow. I did because you provoked the hippogriff to show off you jackass. I'm the one who could have gotten their arm torn off not you,"Rose said. "You better not get Hagrid fired over this or I'll tear every limb from you body and feed them to everyone here."

Rose stormed up to her dormitory and slammed the door shut. She dove into her work so that she didn't even notice when the girls had come in to get ready for bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rose walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts alone. She carefully walked up the steps since every time she took a step her arm pierced in pain. The classroom was empty except for the Professor. He looked up when he heard the door open and his mouth fell open. The professor muttered something to himself before standing up. He had shaggy robes that added to his tousled hair that looked as if he had tried to tame it. ¨Hello there I´m Professor Remus Lupin,¨he introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

Rose walked towards him and shook his hand. ¨Rose Evans,¨she replied.

¨Ah yes, I knew your mother and father,¨ he told her. Rose looked at him with a curious glint in her eyes. She was about to ask him a whirlwind of questions when the rest of her class walked in. When they saw Professor Lupin they all sneered. Rose saw Pansy whisper something to Millicent Bulstrode and they cracked up laughing.

¨Hello class,¨he said. ¨I´m Professor Lupin, and I will be your teacher this year. You can set your books down, we are going to be going somewhere else for class today but bring your wands,¨ he told them. Rose walked by Professor Lupin going through the corridor. They reached an empty classroom and walked towards the cupboard. ¨Can anyone tell me what a boggart it?¨ Professor Lupin asked. Rose looked around and saw no one´s hand up so she hesitantly raised hers. ¨Yes Miss Evans.¨

¨A boggart is a shapeshifter that takes shape of whatever a person fears,¨Rose answered.

¨That´s correct, ten points to Slytherin,¨ Lupin praised her. ¨Now can anyone tell me where boggarts like to hide?¨

Theodore raised his hand this time,¨Boggarts like to hide in dark places, like caves, wardrobe or cupboard.¨

¨Excellent,¨Lupin exclaimed,¨ another five points to Slytherin. Now in this cupboard there is a boggart, so repeat after me riddikulus.¨

¨Riddikulus,¨half the class repeated.

¨Again this time with all of you,¨Lupin said.

¨Riddikulus,¨almost the whole class reiterated.

¨Now in order to actually finish off a boggart you must think of something funny that the boggart should really finishes off a boggart is laughter. Alright now lineup, there´s a boggart to get rid of,¨ Lupin said. Rose was fifth in line right behind Draco. Both of them sporting slings.

¨Look the two lovebirds with matching slings,¨Pansy snickered behind them.

¨Shut up Pansy,¨Rose snapped. All of their attention was turned when the cupboard opened and a troll was in front of them.

¨Riddikulus,¨Blaise said and the troll's body suddenly shrunk and when it roared it was all high pitched. Millicent Bulstrode was at the front now and a scary doll appeared before he but when she yelled,¨Riddikulus the doll became a giant teddy bear.¨ After Daphne, Draco went and the fish in bunny ears turned into a body with blood pooling around it. The body had red hair and Pansy shrieked,¨ It´s Rose.¨

Rose heard Draco take a deep breath before whispering,¨Riddikulus,¨ and her body became a singing flower. Everyone laughed at Rose´s boggart but she stood frozen, it was the same green flashing light that had caused the hand to go limp. She stood looking at it before Professor Lupin finished it off for her. She had just gotten the scene out of her head and now the green flashing light, the yelling and the screaming, and the limp hand all came back to her. Rose walked out of the classroom and grabbed her stuff from the other classroom. Her arm was pounding and she looked over at it to find blood seeping through the bandages. Rose headed up to the Hospital Wing knowing she would probably miss History of Magic.

Rose did end up missing History of Magic but during lunch she worried more about the jeers she got from her classmates. She went up to Professor Lupin's classroom to get answers. When she entered he was sitting at his desk and he looked up. ¨Ah Miss Evans I knew you would come see me eventually,¨he told her.

¨I was wondering if you knew what the green light meant, the one that was my boggart,¨ she asked.

¨Unfortunately I do, it's the killing curse,¨ he told her. ¨Why are you so scared of it?¨

So Rose told him about the train and what she saw. ¨You were seeing the death of your family,¨he tells me. ¨Your mom and dad were killed by the curse.¨ Rose´s eyes welled up with tears but she pushed them back. Rose ran her hand through her hair, and backed up into a desk.

¨I should get going,¨Rose said,¨I have double potions next.¨

Rose sat next to Theodore in potions as Snape loomed over the other students. Rose was constantly looking back at Neville since this was their first class of the year with Snape. Draco walked in halfway through the class and Rose rolled her eyes. His arm was still wrapped in a sling even though he was suppose to go to Madam Pomfrey to get them off. Thinking about Draco's arm made hers throb.

¨Settle down,¨Snape said and a silence fell over the class. Rose and Theodore fell into a rhythm as they concocted the Shrinking Solution. When Snape walked past them and he nodded in approval. However Rose heard him yelling at Neville because how he had done the whole potion incorrectly. Snape even threatened to bring Neville's toad into this.

Rose turned around and exchanged a pleading look with Hermione. She nodded and began whispering instructions to Neville. Rose turned back to her own potion and began to stir. By the end of the lesson the class gathered around to see what would be the fate of Trevor the toad would be. Rose stood behind Neville with her hand on his shoulder. Both of them sighed in relief when Trevor shrunk and then returned back to normal when Snape put a drop of the solution on the toad. ¨Five points from Gryffindor,¨Snape exclaimed. ¨I told you not to help him, Miss Granger.¨ Rose looked at Hermione apologetically.

After potions Rose had her first Divination class of the year since having her limb almost clawed off made it hard for her to attend the class on the first day. So she followed Blaise who was talking to Crabbe about something. ¨Hey,¨Draco said as he came up next to her.

¨Hi,¨she muttered back.

¨What was that thing in DADA today,¨ he asked.

¨Not now Draco,¨ she told him.

¨Alright, how´s your arm,¨he asked.

¨It feels like it´s about to fall off,¨ she admitted.

¨Ya you took most of the blow,¨Malfoy said.

¨Ya, to protect your sorry ass from getting hurt and saving Hagrid from being sacked,¨ Rose told him.

¨I´m sorry, Rose,¨Draco said. ¨I was stupid but there is not stopping my dad now, I stopped him from getting Hagrid fired but I won't say the beast doesn't deserve to die.¨

¨Buckbeak is a sweetheart, you just offended him,¨Rose exclaimed.

¨Still that thing could strike again and the victim might not be so lucky next time,¨Malfoy said. His hand brushed hers and she took a small step away but not a big enough step for him to notice. His hand touching hers made Rose remember that his boggart was her lying dead on the ground.

The classroom was very had a prominent smell that woke seemed to relax her brain. She didn't feel groggy though but the rest of her class did. Draco sat across from her and they read each other's tea leaves. Professor Trelawney praised her for reading Draco's tea leaves. However she gasped when she saw Rose´s cup. ¨I- I have not seen this omen in a long time,¨she whispered. ¨You my dear, have lost something but it will come back but not as whole as it was. It´s not a bobble though it´s something bigger.¨ Rose took her cup back and looked inside, she looked at the book but saw nothing of what she saw in the tea leaves. ¨My dear what you seek in your tea leaves is more advanced but you will see what you wish eventually, for I can sense your aura and you have the sight,¨Professor Trelawny told her.

Rose sat in the common room late at night finishing her homework. Almost everyone had gone to bed but Rose still had trouble concentrating. This day had just been too much for her, first the boggart with Draco and then hers. Then the scratches on her arm ripped open, then divination with Trelawny. Her thoughts lingered on what Lupin had told her, that her parents were dead.

Rose thought about what they would have been like. Maybe they both had red hair like her? Which one was she most like? Who were they? Did they die to protect her? Rose couldn't focus on anything so she went up to bed and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rose sat staring at her soup while Neville chatted her ear off. He was telling her all about Professor Lupin and how much he had already learned even though he was bad at spells. It had been a few weeks since the boggart and Rose had heard all about Snape being dressed in Neville's grandmother´s clothes. Rose still couldn't forget what Lupin had told her, that her parents were dead. Rose ran her hand through her hair stopping Neville from the throws of his passionate one sided conversation with her. ¨What's wrong, Rose,¨he asked.

¨Nothing,¨Rose mumbled.

¨Please you only run your hand through your hair when you're upset or super stressed,¨Neville pointed out. ¨Is it Malfoy again?¨

¨No, and besides I´ve forgiven Malfoy and he hasn't done anything extremely stupid since the hippogriff,¨Rose said rubbing the arm that had been injured. Madam Pomfrey had taken off her bandages but Rose´s arm was still stiffer than it use to be. Rose had the scars too, Madam Pomfrey had asked her whether or not she wanted them but Rose insisted on keeping them.

Rose looked around but barely anyone was in the Great Hall for lunch except Malfoy and her other Slytherin peers. ¨My parents are dead,¨Rose told him.

¨What? How? Are you ok,¨Neville asked. So she explained the dementor attack on her, to the boggart, then to what Lupin had told her about her parents. Neville listened intently not missing a thing. He knew his best friend had been in an orphanage and she had explained to him what happened over the summer but this was different. Neville felt sorry for her that she would never get to know what her own parents looked like or how much they loved her.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Potions had wasn't hard but she was now tutoring Neville. Rose had become Professor Trelawney´s favorite student in a matter of lessons. On the flip side Care of Magical Creatures had become dull since all they have been doing is looking at Flobberworms. Rose would sometimes visit Hagrid and Buckbeak when she had the time.

Rose was ready though for the quidditch season to start. She was ready for something fast paced and exciting to distract her. So on the first Quidditch practice Flint stood in front of them. ¨Now this year we are not going to lose to Gryffindor. I have set up some brutal tactics to memorize which is basically hit anything out of Rose and Draco's way when they are in action.¨ They headed out to the field and Rose began passing with one of her teammates until Flint had them work on scoring on the three rings on Miles Bletchley´s replacement. She got the quaffle past him everytime, but by the end of practice her arm began to hurt.

That evening Rose just went straight up to bed to do her homework. She listened to Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the girls talk about Hogsmeade on the thirtieth of October. Rose just burrowed under the covers and fell asleep.

On that fateful day of Halloween, Rose watched from the owlery as Draco walked away from the castle with his promise of Zonko nick nacks and Honeydukes sweets looming over him. Rose walked out of the owlery after sending a letter to Miss Flora and walked down to Professor Lupin's office to get more answers. When she got there Harry was leaving. ¨He has work to do,¨he explained.

¨Oh so you won't mind if I walk with you then,¨Rose asked and Harry shook his head. ¨How has school been for you this year?¨

¨Alright, DADA is the best, and quidditch has finally started,¨Harry answered.

¨Ya Flint is awful during the beginning of the season,¨Rose complained.

¨Aren't you the only girl on the team?¨ Harry asked.

¨Ya and I hate to brag but I´m the best too since Malfoy has butter fingers,¨Rose joked and Harry laughed.

¨Ya he does,¨Harry agrees. ¨Why are you friends with him anyways?¨

¨He nice to me,¨Rose answered looking down at her feet.

¨You fancy him,¨Harry states with a sly tone to his voice.

¨I do not,¨ she protested running her fingers through her hair. ¨So change of subject, any new adventures come up yet this year? Any mystery that I can be apart of?¨

¨Nothing really except Professor Trelawny predicting that I will die,¨he said.

¨Last year it was Marcus Flint, but honestly I purposely tried to kill his when he had me try to be beater,¨ she admits. ¨The stupid bluger missed.¨ Harry laughed.

¨So why aren't you at Hogsmeade,¨Harry asked. Rose was quiet. ¨My uncle wouldn't sign the form.¨

¨My guardian wouldn't either,¨Rose told him, she cringed at her words. It wasn't that Miss Flora wouldn't, she just couldn´t.

¨What about your parents,¨Harry asked.

¨Dead,¨she answered.

¨Mine too,¨Harry said and Rose ran her hand through her hair.

¨Well they should be getting back and Draco promised me Honeydukes sweets,¨Rose said.

¨Ya Hermione and Ron should be back soon,¨Harry told her. They both went their separate ways.

¨Man Rose, I wish you could have been there,¨Draco said. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room at a table by one of the windows. Rose was eating a chocolate frog from the bulging bag of sweets. ¨Everything was so busy and the shrieking shack was so cool and eerie.¨

¨Isn't it the most haunted building in Britain?¨ Rose asked.

¨Ya and I swore I heard a shriek,¨Draco insisted.

¨Cḿon you walking hyperbole, let's get up to the feast,¨Rose lightly teased.

The feast was a normal feast, pumpkins floating around the ceiling, Blaise and Draco ganging up on Rose about her being a vegetarian, then the small chatter of the walk back to common room. Back at the common room all the Slytherins were in their pajamas when Snape gathered their attention.

¨You are all wanted back in the Great Hall and you shall stay there until further notice,¨Snape told the common room. So Rose confused and sleepy tied her hair in an extremely messy bun before following the rest, and falling into to step next to Draco. In the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore's eyes fell on her before flicking away after a few moments.

¨The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the school,¨Dumbledore explained and the doors behind us shut. ¨I´m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want prefects to to stand guards at the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be repeated to me immediately,¨Dumbledore exclaimed to the whole school. He was about to walk away before he stated,¨ Oh, yes, you will be needing...¨ with a flick of his wand purple fluffy sleeping bags appeared on the floor.

¨Everyone into their sleeping bags,¨Percy barked. ¨Come on now, no more talking. Lights out in ten!¨

¨Do you think it´s Black,¨Draco whispered to Rose.

¨No idea, I hope not,¨Rose whispered back. ¨I'm too tired to talk about it now.¨ Rose was asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Draco looked at her with some of her red hair covering her face. He sighed and laid down to her in the next sleeping bag. He was just about to doze off when he heard Rose´s name being uttered above him. Draco clenched his eyes shut and listened. ¨What about Rose Evans?¨"Professor Flitwick asked Nearly Headless Nick.

¨She is still unaware that Sirius Black is after her but Dumbledore says she should know,¨ Nearly Headless Nick replied.

¨Good, good. She needs to have her guard up, we can't have another sweet girl be murdered in the hands of sympathizer,¨Flitwick said.

Draco looked over at Rose who let out a small snore. She looked beautiful and right there he made a vow that would change his life forever. That he would never let anyone harm her and that he would protect her no matter what.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rose sat in the common room with Blaise going over his potions homework with him. ¨I personally think Black the dementors let Black free so they could enjoy the thrill of the chase,¨Blaise brought up. Rose ran her fingers through her hair and kept reading his essay scribbling things out and adding small details.

¨Honestly Blaise, he was in the highest of security, if they were to let someone go why not someone less insane,¨Tracey Davis counters. Rose handed Blaise back his essay but he was to into his conversation with Tracey to know he had to rewrite everything.

¨Easy they wanted the excitement to last longer,¨ he told her.

¨Honestly you two are a bunch of idiots,¨Rose interjected. They both looked at her. ¨Not that you didn't know that already but clearly I was the only one to do my reading on dementors. Dementors are greedy but only for ways to find sustenance which they are given at Azkaban. So they have no need for excitement or the thrill of the chase.¨ Tracey applauded her and Blaise give her a stupid look.

¨Rose,¨ a gruff voice from behind her said. She turned to see Flint with his usual smirk that makes her want to punch him.

¨What is it Flint?¨ she asked.

¨Some news about Quidditch,¨he announces. ¨We will not be playing this weekend, Gryffindor will be playing Hufflepuff instead since Draco is still injured. Rose stood up hot in the face from anger.

¨Flint, what the hell,¨she yelled. Rose grabbed her potions book and hurled it at him. He dodged the attack. ¨I didn't get beaten to a pulp by blugers just for the match to get cancelled to try out your new theory!¨ Blaise´s potions textbook was thrown with extreme force and his Flint in the shoulder. ¨Draco is perfectly fine,¨she screams. ¨I had worse injuries and he is just babying it because he is a wimp. You should have just got a replacement!¨ Another book thrown and hit Flint in the stomach.

¨By this weekend a replacement would have been impossible.¨

¨Then you use someone from the team to fill in and find someone decent to fill in their position,¨she tells him throwing a ink bottle that hit him in the head dumping ink all over his face and shoulders.

The whole common room was full of laughter at Flint´s humiliation. He wiped the ink from his eyes and looked at Rose,¨ Point taken.¨

Later that night Rose tossed and turned. Her covers wrapped around her body basically tying her up. Rose eventually fell asleep but only to cascade into a nightmare.

 _She was running as fast as her legs would let her. Rose didn´t know why or who she was running from them but she kept running. She knew the land with its sloping hills and a forest to her left, she could only be at Hogwarts. She sprinted up the hill with footsteps behind her in the distance. The tree in front of her quivered but Rose kept running until a strong force knocked her back. Her body hit the hard ground and she looked up to see a tree branch swinging right at her. She rolled down the hill to the feet of a dog that dragged with his mouth by the collar of her jacket that she was wearing all of a sudden._

 _The dog dragged her back up to the tree. She tried to use her heels to dig into the ground and also tried to onto the ground to stop her from moving any nearer to the tree that nearly killed her. Her efforts were pointless and wasted her energy. The dog wove through every strike the tree gave. Once at the base of the abusive tree the dog dragged her down into a pit where he left her on the ground. Rose got up and saw four tunnels calling her name, each sounding different than the rest. She ran her hand through her hair and booked it down the path. As she reached the end towards a luminous light, it suddenly turned green and she froze. Attempting to backup Rose hit a solid wall. A shadowy forgive approached her, wand raised and with a hissing sound she woke up._

Rose rolled onto the ground, her body hitting the stone cold floors. The snores around her continued as she laid on the ground for the rest of the night thinking about green light. Sweat continued to roll down her body.

Lessons went on as normal throughout the week, Draco and Rose often stayed in the library so she could study and he could work on his homework. Rose could never find Neville that week, she checked the hospital wing but he wasn't there. Rose was rereading the chapter on Werewolves to finish her essay when her arm clenched. It did that every so often since her arm had healed. She rubbed her bicep wincing at the small pain.

¨You ok,¨Draco asked.

¨Yea just sore,¨Rose lied. Quidditch practice had been painful and so had everything else. Rose´s arm wasn't better but she couldn't phantom why.

¨Liar,¨Draco called out, ¨your arm is still bothering you because you didn't let it heal all the way.¨

¨Draco, I´m-¨ He grabbed her book bag and her other arm. He pulled her up and pulled her out of the library and all the way to the hospital wing. Rose sat down on a bed contemplating leaving when Draco came back with a chair and sat next to her.

Madam Pomfrey scuttled up with a look of disappointment. ¨It´s the arm isn't it,¨Madam Pomfrey assessed.

¨Yea, it´s been seizing up, no big deal,¨Rose replied.

¨It´s been bothering her for weeks now,¨Draco added.

¨Alright well I'll give you something that should help.¨ Madam Pomfrey walked away and came back with a tiny vial of a purple liquid. ¨The stuff taste disgusting but a spoonful a day will help and once the vial is gone come back and see me.¨

¨Thank you Madam Pomfrey.¨

¨Now get out your using up the beds.¨

That Saturday as everyone was leaving the Great Hall Rose and Draco stayed behind sharing the Daily Prophet. Rose was reading an article about Sirius Black when she looked up. ¨Excuse me,¨Snape said. ¨Miss Evans and Mr. Malfoy may I have a word.¨ Rose nodded and Draco set down his half of the daily prophet. ¨Miss Evans the headmaster asked me to tell you that you are not to be alone anymore when you are walking around school. Mr. Malfoy I hope you see to it that the wishes of the headmaster are fulfilled.¨

¨May I ask why,¨Rose said.

¨Sirius Black is at large as you may know but he after a select few people, you Miss Evans being one of them,¨Snape told her.

Only a soft,¨Oh,¨ escaped Rose´s lip as this news reached her ears.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rose and Neville sat in the library three weeks before Christmas break writing an essay for transfiguration. Well more like Rose had already finished her essay and she was helping Neville. As Neville finished writing his last paragraph, Rose looked out the window onto the snow covered ground. She shivered at the thought of quidditch practice later that evening in the cold, however if she got hit with a bludger her fall would be cushioned a little more.

She stared longingly outside when a moving black spot caught her eye at first she thought the

dot was a dementor but as she looked closer, she could see the legs of the animal. She focused more on the dot but only saw a fifth wagging object that she assumed wasn't a tail, but in the Wizarding World you could never know.

"Rose,"Neville said, snapping her gaze from the animal.

"Yea,"Rose replied, Neville had packed up all his stuff and had put his cloak on. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember last year?" Rose asked and when she got a confused look as an answer she sighed dramatically. "We built a snowman, so come on, let's go and have some fun." She didn't give Neville a chance to reply she had put on her cloak and scarf in a record time and was dragging him out of the library into the snow.

The built a huge snowman with the help of Rose's knack at charms and using an engorgement charm. When they finished they laid in the snow making snow angels. "Rose," Neville said. "I know this Christmas you're going to have to stay here which wouldn't be bad but I was wondering, only if you wanted to, if you would come to spend it with me and Gran?"

Rose sat up, "Are you sure, Neville? I really don't want to intrude.''

"No, every since you and Gran met she has been bugging me to have you over. She wants to thank you for being my friend since I don't have to many of those," Neville explains.

"I'll think about it, but I should probably go get ready for Quidditch practice,"Rose tells him,

Rose entered the common room that night wet and freezing. Flint had the beaters hit bludgers at them and of course Malfoy got out of practice by saying his arm was still sore. She had a few bruises and her hair was already starting to dry into a frizzy mess. Pansy Parkinson barked out a laugh seeing Rose enter along with the rest of the team. She had showered down in at the pitch but she had stayed had stayed to talk tactics with the rest of the team.

Rose sat in the corner as usual thinking about whether or not she should go with Neville for holiday or stay. She had Sirius Black to think about and she also wanted to know why Sirius was after her. During her processing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had sat down at the table. "Rose,"Crabbe spoke up. "Could you-," he had a quill in his hands and a nervous look on his face. Goyle had no problem asking her for help but Crabbe on the other hand, well he did.

"Alright, what call is it," she asked tying her hair back and getting up to help him.

The next day Rose walked with Neville down the halls to lunch. "Neville I don't think I can go," she told him.

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well,"she started then looked around before pulling him into an empty classroom. "Neville, Sirius Black is after me and I think I should stay."

"He's after you,"Neville said. "Like Harry, but he got into the castle already."

"Yeah, I know but Dumbledore is staying for the holiday, I know that so I'll be ok,"Rose told him.

"Rose I really think that you should-"

"Neville I need to stay, thank you though for extending the invitation," Rose thanked him and kissed his cheek. "It was nice." Rose left Neville in the empty classroom with his face a burning tomato red.

The day everyone left Rose went to wander the castle since the only Slytherin was a creepy looking fifth year boy. She walked around and eventually found herself under the the divination classroom where she had her lessons. Professor Trelawney was constantly telling her bad omens and the gift of the sight runs in her family. That comment always put Rose in a quiet state for a few hours until Malfoy said something stupid.

"Ah Miss Evans," Trelawney said putting one of her crystal balls back onto its stand. "I knew you would be coming to see me." Rose rolled her eyes. "So what is it my dear?"

"Nothing Professor, I just was wandering around and decided to come up,"Rose tells her running her fingers through her freshly brushed hair.

"My dear, I can sense something troubling you,"Trelawney says. "Could it be the fact that Sirius Black is after you?"

"Yeah,"Rose answered and was about to say something else when Trelawney grasped her hands and stroked the top one.

"Just know that all your answers will come in due time," she said before turning around to go back to polishing her crystal balls.

Rose left and found Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who were also staying for Christmas. She retold the events and got a sarcastic comment from Hermione, a grunt from Harry, and Ron well he was rolling on the ground.

On Christmas instead of under a Christmas tree Rose found her presents on the foot of her bed. She had wondered if her presents of knitted gloves had gotten to her fellow Slytherins, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Over the summer Rose had sewn and read so much when she was in her room that her fingers hurt just remembering. Rose opened her presents, her classmates got her so many books, Theodore Nott gave her the best book of course, her own copy of _Hogwarts A History_. Neville had gotten her wool socks and Draco got her a simple bracelet with a unicorn charm which brought her back to her first year at Hogwarts with the drained unicorn.

At lunch Rose arrived late with a few owl feathers clinging to her blue sweater. "Ah Rose,"Dumbledore addressed her looking up at her from a first year boy with a red face. "Happy Christmas,"he cheers. "Please sit." ROse watched as he conjured a chair for her next to Hermione. Dinner went by and soon enough Rose exited with Ron and Harry.

"Thanks for the gloves,"Ron and Harry said.

"Oh please don't bring those things up they make my fingers hurt,"Rose said. "I had a lot of time in the summer."

"Well Happy Christmas,"Ron said.

"Harry, wait. I heard Sirius Black is after you,"Rose said.

"Ya, he is,"Harry confirmed.

"Well the only reason I know is because he is after me too," Rose said. "I was hoping you had any idea why?"

"Did your parents do anything against the Dark Lord,"Harry asked.

"I don't know who my parents are,"Rose admits.

"Oh,"Harry admitted. "Well Black betrayed my parents and murdered a man named Peter Pettigrew. So I'd be careful, I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Alright, I'll do the same,"Rose agreed and they went their separate ways. Rose spent the rest of her Christmas break working on simple defense spells and reading the newspaper.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Listen up you lot,"Flint barked. Rose had her chin rested on her hand as Flint was trying to get the rest of the team under control. Finally after a few minutes he did he stood in front of them. "We play Ravenclaw at the end of the week, we don't know how good they've gotten. Cho Chang I heard has got a better broom this year."

"Relax Flint,"Draco speaks up. "Nobody can beat our Nimbus 2001." He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Except Harry,"Rose mutters and the group of boys began to laugh.

"We have got to go into this game determined people. We have to win the house cup this year," Flint says. "Now let's start practice." They headed out to the pitch and he split them up. Miles Bletchley, Derrick, and Rose went to one half of the field. Rose worked on dodging bludgers while Derrick attempted to hit her. Miles Bletchley worked on his keeping skills knowing Rose would be the best person to work with on that. She was the best chaser on the team, even better than Flint. He also knew Rose was one of the prettiest girls and was ranked high on the list the boys make every year on the first night back.

The next day in Divination Rose sat with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle reading each other's palms. Well mostly making stuff up when Professor Trelawney walked by then returning to tell stories. Rose always insisted the other boys go instead of her because she didn't want to tell them about her boring muggle life.

During lunch Mile Bletchley plopped himself down right next to Rose and just started talking about the different quidditch teams. When Malfoy sat across from her since his usual seat next to Rose was taken by Theodore Nott and Miles, he gave Rose a weird look and she shrugged at him. "Rose,"Bletchley said. "I was wondering if after classes or something today since we don't have practice you could help me on my keeping skills?"

"I'm not a keeper though,"Rose said.

"I know, I just thought you could work on your aim or something while I block?"

"Ya sure,"Rose said, looking disgusted as Miles picked up a turkey sandwich.

"What?"he asked.

"She's a vegetarian,"Slytherin's from her year chorused around her, answering his question. She bit into her celery before getting up.

"I'll see you at the pitch after dinner,"she tells him before leaving. Once she was out of earshot Bletchley put on a smirk.

"She doesn't like you,"Pansy Parkinson told him. "I mean you're handsome but she is more of a personality girl."

"Ya, if you haven't noticed how nice Malfoy has been lately,"Tracey adds. "He keeps most of his snide comments to himself." Malfoy turned bright pink.

"She also like people who have decent things to say,"Millicent tells Miles. "Like Theodore even though he keeps to himself, he always tried to say something clever around her." It was Nott's turn to go pink.

"And the way you eat is kind of a turn off to be honest,"Daphne tells Miles. "You chew and talk with your mouth open, and you spat turkey chunks on all of us at one point."

"The one thing you did right was talk about Quidditch and ask why she didn't like meat,"Pansy says. "Also look handsome."

"So would any of you girls date me,"he asks.

"No,"three of the four girls chorused.

"I definitely would,"Millicent tells him.

"Millicent you would date anyone who would settle for you,"Pansy states then takes a bite of her salad.

That evening Miles tried to do everything the girls said. At dinner however Rose was sitting with her fellow Slytherin girls. So after practice Rose and him worked on their skills until Ravenclaw was on the field. So they retreated to the locker room. "Rose,"Miles started but she was already in the girl's locker room probably showering.

The day of the match Flint paced back and forth in the locker room. He wasn't saying anything but he had a smirk on his face. When it was finally time for them to walk out on the field Flint spoke, "If we don't win there will be hell to pay.''

They walked onto the pitch and circled up. When Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and blew the whistle. Rose was the first to get the quaffle and she threw it to Flint who zoomed off only to get the quaffle taken out of his hands. The girl with it flew a few yards where Rose dove under her to catch the quaffle as she dodged the bludger, dropping the quaffle while doing so. Rose sped towards the posts and the formation around her formed and she scored on the second hoop. Rose flew around the edge of the pitch a little slower and out of the corner of her eye on the edge of the forest she saw a dog that appeared the be watching. She snapped out of it though when she caught the quaffle and out race everyone scoring.

The match ended when Malfoy caught the snitch. Thankfully since Rose had nearly fallen off her broomstick when dodging a bludger. In those few moments Ravenclaw tied up the game and it was all on Malfoy to catch the snitch.

In the common room after the match butterbeer was passed around and someone turned the radio up, that blasted a song by the Weird Sisters. Rose was drinking her butterbeer when Miles Bletchley came up to her. "I sucked today,"he admits leaning against the wall she was.

"Ya you did,"she tells him.

"Oh how kind of you,"he jokes and she lets out a small laugh. They talked for awhile and made fun of professors and occasionally making fun of them. "I'm Severus Snape and I never wash my hair and whatever Miles does is never correct but I give him a passing grade anyways."

"That's so true. He does the same thing with Draco,"Rose tells him.

"Speaking of Draco,"Miles brings up motioning to people raising him up and having him crowd surf.

"Thank Merlin that isn't me,"Rose states.

"You deserve the attention every so often, Rose,"Bletchley tells her and she shrugs before whipping her red hair behind her shoulder. They were both watching Malfoy as he soaked in all the attention. When he was dropped Pansy Parkinson walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He followed her out of the common room.

"They are probably going to go make out,"Rose says.

"Does that bother you,"he asks. Rose shook her head.

"Why should it, he isn't my boyfriend,"Rose says and takes a sip of her butterbeer. She would never admit it but seeing Malfoy with Pansy did make her feel a bit betrayed for some reason.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Rose sat at the Slytherin Table with her teammates the day of the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match. Her hair was pulled back in two dutch braids thanks to Tracey and she was sporting a Slytherin Quidditch team sweater. She took a piece out of Miles Bletchley's chocolate chip muffin that was on his plate. He hated the tops of muffins and Rose hated the bottom so they compromised. Rose ate the top half of the muffin and then Miles ate the bottom half of the muffin. Malfoy eyed them a look to kill aimed at Bletchley. Flint elbowed him in the ribs and get up heading over to the Gryffindor table.

Rose stayed out watching the scene from afar, when the team laughed at something Malfoy said half of them looked over at Rose. They knew that she didn't approve and her arm was killer, she made getting hit by a quaffle make you wish you hd gotten knocked out by a bludger. She seemed to be explaining something to Goyle instead of watching the scene everybody else was watching.

"Goyle this is the second time I've explained it to you,"Rose said. "A vegan doesn't eat any produce from animals so they only eat…" She trails off still using her normal voice to make sure Golye didn't feel like he was being talked down too.

"Fruits and vegetables,"he finished. "Vegetarians just don't eat meat."

"Precisely,"she said and Goyle smiled.

When it was time for the match Rose sat down next to Theo who she had talked into coming. Bletchley sat on her other side. When the match started Rose watched eagerly, she tried to memorize the Chasers moves and how the Beaters aimed. Angelina relied on her speed and ability to dodge while Katie wove through people to score and Alicia Spinnet seemed decent, her dodges were good and her passes were accurate.

Bletchley did the same with the Chasers watching which ring they liked to score in and how they faked out the keeper the most. Theodore just sat watching enjoying the game that he knew Rose enjoyed so much.

Towards the end of the match Rose stood up when two dark figures stood on the field. She was about to shout something when Harry produced a silver wisp out of the tip of his wand that was tucked away under his uniform. The dark figures fell over after Harry had caught the snitch, ending the match. Rose pushed herself forward through the crowd of Slytherins on the bright, cloudless day only to see Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle were trying to untangle themselves from the black robes. Theodore followed behind her to see the same thing and a smile broke out on his face.

Back in the common room Rose waited sitting in a huge chair facing away from the entrance. Everybody kept glancing back waiting for the show to begin. Two hours later Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint walked through the opening looking around cautiously. "Couch, sit, now,"Rose said and folded her copy of the daily prophet under her arm following them to the cushiony couch in the corner.

"Your posture reminds me of my dad,"Crabbe says barely above a whisper. Rose shot him a glare and he looked down at his shoes.

"I can't believe you four,"she said trying her best to mimic a combination of Professor Snape and McGonagall. "You could have gotten us kick out of the running Quidditch matches then we wouldn't have had a chance at the House Cup." She threw her newspaper down on the table and rubbed her head. "You all are a bunch of gorbellied ill-nurtured pignuts." She spoke up again,"You could have gotten hurt, honestly that was a good patronus charm." Rose had done her research.

"Rose we're sorry,"Draco tried to say but she was already beginning their silent treatment and so was everybody else who wasn't afraid of her wrath.

That night Rose was shaken awake by Millicent and taken down to the common room. Snape was taking roll but stopped when Rose was in the common room since she was the only one missing. Draco was frantic looking for her through the crowd wondering in a sea of black, brown, and blonde hair how hard it was to find a red head. When he saw her Rose noticed that he kept trailing her around the common room. She was confused and no one was explaining until Draco told her the news that Black had attacked Gry

"Draco, I'm alive and this room is full of people there is no way that Black is gonna risk trying to kill me,"Rose said and Draco held back. She was still mad at him for his stunt at the Quidditch match. She just couldn't imagine what possessed him to do such a thing. They all went back to sleep but Rose who stayed up finishing all of her homework and even finishing Hogwarts a History before the crack of dawn.

She was the first student in the Great Hall for breakfast and Professor McGonagall sat down across from her. "Are you alright?"McGonagall asked.

"I'm not dead,"she answered.

"Rose,"McGonagall said. "A mass murder is after you surely you are not doing ok."

"I'm holding it together,"Rose answers. "I have friends who won't leave me alone which reminds me I have to find Neville. He needs help on the vampire essay Professor Lupin assigned." I also need to console him and tell him no one died because of his mistake.

Rose got up and left the hall taking her pumpkin pasty with her. She wondered the vacant halls occasionally passing a younger class man until she saw Harry. He looked a little jumpy and suspicious. "Hey Harry,"Rose said.

He jumped and turned to face her,"Hey Ro- of good I need to tell you something about," he whispers,"Black." They made their way over to the nearest set of stairs where Harry told her everything about how he had attacked Ron's bed but then didn't kill him or attack Harry since Ron was already screaming.

They bid their farewells and went their separate ways. Rose walked around the castle trying to find Neville but gave up and snuck off to see Hagrid. When she approached his garden Buckbeak was yanking on his chain to go see her. When she was far enough away she bowed but Buckbeak was within distance to nestle up to her causing him to ruffle his feathers. "Hey Buckbeak,"she whispers stroking her hand between his eyes and cupping one of his cheeks.

The hut door opened and Hagrid stepped out. "What yer doin' her' alone. Yer supp'se to have a chap'erone,"he bellows.

"I'm still alive Hagrid and no one is in the castle anyways to walk me down here,"Rose tells him.

"That's true."

So Rose helped Hagrid work, he told her about the case Hermione had expertly whipped up and she made a mental note to thank her later. They weeded his garden which Hagrid insisted that she shouldn't help with and they played with Buckbeak a little.

When Rose ran around in a circle and Buckbeak nudged her with his beak pushing her Hagrid started to cry. He bellowed unintelligible words Rose couldn't understand but she went to comfort him. Bringing him a Hagrid size cup of Brandy.

That night Rose sat in the common room reading over Pansy's paper when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in covered in mud stains that wouldn't come out of their hair or clothes. "What happened to you?"Pansy asked.

Draco recollected the story to them in vivid detail about how an invisible force threw mud at the Shrieking Shack. He told them of how he eventually fought off the force only to reveal Potter's head. "Alright, enough pathetic war stories,"Rose said handing Pansy back her essay. "I can get the mud out of your hair and clothes."

She went to grab some stuff and brought a book with her. "Come with me,"she said leading them to the nearest lavatory.

"Rose that's the boy's lavatory,"Crabbe stated.

"Yeah and nobody uses these bathrooms because they are so cold, Flich just uses them to store furniture sometimes,"Rose tells them.

So she set them up at sinks each giving them a discarded chair that faced away from the faucet. "Ok Crabbe lean your head back and the water will either be scalding or freezing,"she warns him turning the faucet on. Crabbe normally had a shaved head but it had grown out quite a bit, same with Goyle.

Rose used her shampoo, lavender scented, to wash the mud out of Crabbe's hair. They all listened as eventually she began to hum a simple tune neither of them knew, _Blackbird_ by the Beatles. Miss Flora had their records and use to play them all the time. She dismissed Crabbe and Goyle to leave after she finished giving her their cloaks to use a cleaning spell on.

She started on Draco's head, slowly massaging his scalp letting all the flakes of dirt get out of his hair. "You've done this before,"he says.

"Obviously, I just did to Crabbe and Goyle,"Rose said making them both smile.

"I meant at-"

"The Orphanage,"Rose interrupted. "Ya, Agatha used to get into a lot of fights so normally it was blood." Draco smiled and closed his eyes, he felt so relaxed until the water shut off. "Just give me your cloak and you can head back."

"Alright." Malfoy handed her his muddy cloak and she put it with Crabbe and Goyle's. "Why did you offer to wash our hair?"

"No reason,"Rose said.

"You're such a Hufflepuff,"Draco said crossing his legs.

"No I'm a Slytherin and I decided to help you because you looked pathetic and sad,"Rose told him.

"Well I'm not sad anymore,"he told her.

"And why is that?"she asked.

"Because my best friend has stopped giving me the silent treatment,"he said and Rose turned on a sink.

"I can easily go back to it,"Rose said sticking one of the three cloaks inside the sink.

"Admit it, you like talking to me,"Draco teased as she repeated the same steps with the three other cloaks. Rose stayed silent while she flipped through the cleaning book she had looking for the right spell. "Rose,"he said and got up walking towards her. Finally finding the page she propped it behind the sink.

"You can help,"she said picking up one of the three cloaks and using a stain remover spell on them. "Scrub where I charmed together." She thrusted the cloak into Draco's hands but he just held it. "I'm still not happy with you so if you do this all will be restored." Draco started to rub the fabric together where she had used the spell. This continued until all the cloaks were done.

"Now what,"Draco said sitting down again rubbing his fingers together. Rose didn't answer she just gave a complicated wave of her and and hot air streamed out of the tip.

"Hot-Air charm,"she told him.

"Hey I got you a bag of sweets from Honeydukes,"Draco tells her.

"Cool we can share them in the common room once this is done,"Rose said feeling the fabric to see if the cloaks were dry.

That's exactly what they did, sat at the corner table talking and sharing sweets.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rose heard the news from Malfoy first about Buckbeak's fate. It was in the Great Hall and Malfoy was boasting to Crabbe and Goyle. "Yes father has done it again, gotten the favor of the council to win the case,"he drawls. "Now that stupid creature gets what coming to it." Rose walked up behind him and everyone turned their heads. Crabbe had a scared look on his face but Rose couldn't see Goyle's face since her eyes were welling with tears.

"You're an utter ass Draco,"Rose yelled,"I can't believe you-you could make your father do that an-and to an inn-innocent creat-eature." before she smacked him across the face and ran out of the Great Hall. All eyes were on her as she bolted between the tables and out of the Great Hall.

"Rose,"a voice called after her but Rose kept running out of the castle and all the way down to Hagrid's hut. She reached the premises and was greeted by her feathered friend Buckbeak who was nuzzling her before she even got the chance to wipe her eyes.

"Oh Buckbeak,"she sobbed and held his head.

"Rose,"Hagrid said and she heard a sniffle. They must have just gotten back from London.

"Hagrid I'm so sorry to hear about Buckbeak I just-"Rose couldn't continue talking. She heard Hagrid begin to cry and he hugged both her and Buckbeak.

"Why-why can't ter whole worl' be like yer' Rose,"he sobbed and Buckbeak kept nuzzling them loving the attention from his two favorite people.

Rose didn't attend her lessons that day, not even Care of Magical Creatures, she just sat in Hagrid's hut with Buckbeak while he taught before heading back with Hagrid up to the castle after dinner.

When Rose entered the common room everyone stared at her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but that's not why, they were staring because the whole quidditch team had gotten up and were making there way towards the entrance where she stood.

"What is it Flint,"Rose asked.

"You're off the team,"he states. Rose stared at him and her eyes flickered the Miles Bletchley who was looking at the ground. "The way you acted in the Great Hall was out of control and if we are gonna beat Gryffindor we need people who can play dirty."

"You bloody idiots,"Rose yelled. "All of you. You know Madam Hooch is reffing the match and she plays it fair so you aren't getting away with anything."

"Might as well try,"Malfoy says.

"And we all know I'm the best on the team,"Rose boasts and everyone looks taken aback. "I'm the only one who would be able to keep Alicia from scoring and the only one who can score."

"I can catch the snitch,"Malfoy said.

"No you can't Draco, you are an awful seeker. Potter is way better,"Rose states anger flaring through her veins. She looked at Draco, he had a pained look in his eye but she ignored it. "Good luck even standing a chance without me boys. Also the next time you see me on the quidditch pitch I won't be wearing green I'll be wearing red." Everyone gasped and Rose walked past everyone and made her way up the staircase to the dorm.

"Rose,"she heard Pansy calling up the staircase. Rose stopped this time. "Here a letter came for you while you were gone." Rose took it and nodded to Pansy. "Don't tell anyone I said this but I'm sorry about what happened to Buckbeak."

"Thanks Pansy,"Rose said and she gave her black haired friend a small smile. In the dormitory Rose pulled the curtains tightly around her bed and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Evans,

We are sad to inform you of the late Miss Flora's passing last week . She died of a heart attack and her sister found her in her rocking chair. We would like you to come back for a few days to go over the will and for the funeral. The Vanders, your new guardians will be there to take your stuff to put in your new home. We are very sorry about this passing, Miss Flora was very fond of her little flower.

Miss Winston

Rose laid her head to her pillow and hugged the other tightly putting it over her face. She screamed and screamed until her voice went raw. Today might as well have been one of the worst days of her life.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rose sat in silently in Transfiguration, she had gotten back the night before from Miss Flora's funeral. It was close casket and all the girls Miss Flora raised were there. Agatha and Quinn were with their families while Rose sat alone, the Vanders never showed. They sent her an apology letter saying that they were caught up in Barcelona.

"Miss Evans,"Professor McGonagall snapped, bringing her back to reality. The whole class was gone, Rose wondered when the lesson ended.

"Yes Professor,"she said.

"Don't forget to study for the exams,"McGonagall told her. "I expect top marks that rival even Hermione Granger." Rose looked at her astonished, she wanted her to challenge someone from her own house.

"I won't let you down professor,"Rose told her and walked out into the corridor.

"Rose,"Hermione called down the corridor. She turned around and met Hermione halfway. Hermione's face looked sleepless and she definitely needed to take a break. Hermione clutched a paper in her hand and thrusts it towards her. "It's the appeal, it's set for the sixth,"she informed Rose. She ran her fingers through her red mane of hair as she quickly scanned the letter.

"There bringing the executioner,"Rose stated and grasped the paper tightly. "How is that fair this is an appeal."

"It appears that-" Roe shoved the letter back into Hermione's hands.

"He isn't getting off this easily,"Rose grumbled.

Draco lounged in the common room with his arm wrapped around Pansy Parkinson when Rose stormed in. "You git,"she yelled and made a beeline towards Draco backhanding his face. "You're the one who provoked Buckbeak you ass!"

"What's up with you," Draco exclaimed standing up. Everyone's eyes were on them as the scene unfolded in front of them. "That creature hurt you too."

"He is a big sweetheart and I didn't milk my injury Draco,"I snarled. "I forgave Buckbeak, which apparently you can't do because your ego is huge." She went to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"That chicken is getting what it deserves,"he said. Her now hazel eyes burn through Draco's grey ones. Anger coursed through them as tear welled up and spilled down her cheeks.

"Why does Buckbeak have to die to prove your family is all powerful,"she whispered her voice cracking. Her wrist slipped out of his hand and she was gone. Draco watched her leave the common room in awe, his heart was pounding. Pansy tugged him back down to the couch but she couldn't get his attention.

Rose sat her cloak wrapped around her, outside under a tree by the shore of the Black Lake. Silent tears ran down her face and she couldn't see five feet in front of her from all of her crying. Rose was breaking the new rules being out here alone without teacher supervision.

"Rose,"the comforting shy voice of her friend Neville. She flung herself at him crying, Neville stood unsure what to do so he wrapped his arms around her. "We need to go inside,"he tells her, all she does is nod. Neville finds an abandoned corridor and holds her as she cries her heart out. Neville knew about Buckbeak and how Draco had been being a jerk about it.

Thankfully it was Professor Lupin who caught them out past the curfew. "You two need to go to your common rooms,"he said and Rose wiped her red eyes.

During exam week nobody saw Rose except during the exams. She avoided everyone by studying in the girl's lavatory the Moaning Myrtle occupied. During her Potions exam Rose got her Confusions Concoction to thicken, in Transfiguration Rose got her turtle to turn out exactly like Hermione's did. During defense against the Dark Arts however Rose ran out screaming from the old tree trunk.

"Rose it's alright you did fine,"Lupin tried to tell her.

"No I'm going back in there,"Rose insisted and even though Lupin tried to stop her she went in. After three minutes she emerged her hair disheveled and when Tracey emerged from the trunk only a few seconds later during her exam she informed Professor Lupin of the news.

"The Boggart is gone, Rose beat it,"she informed Lupin.

The Slytherins being the last of the third years to take the exam looked at Rose as she walked back up to the castle. During Divination she just made things up in the fog and put a Trelawny like tone in her voice. Trelawny did not look pleased at this but Rose didn't care at this point.

Rose ran into Hermione on her way back to her common room. A cloak was in Hermione's hands and she looked panicked when she saw Rose. "What?"

"Hagrid lost the appeal," Hermione told her. She also told Rose about her plan to get down there.

"I'm coming too,"Rose insisted. "You aren't going it stop me."

"I know so after dinner-"

"Follow you to an abandoned room,"Rose repeats back.

That's exactly what happened after dinner. Rose followed Hermione at a distance in the crowd of students heading back to the common room. She shortly followed Hermione into the room. "So how are we getting there unnoticed,"Rose asked.

Ron and Harry gave each other an uncertain look but Hermione glared at them. "An invisibility cloak,"Harry tells her.

"How on earth, they are extremely rare,"Rose exclaimed. "How?" So Harry told her the story of his first Christmas at Hogwarts and how Dumledore gave his father's cloak to him. When the coast was clear they all got under the cloak and headed down to Hagrid's hut.

At the hut Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door, his face pale and trembling in fear. "It's us,"Harry whispered. "We are under the invisibility cloak. Let us come in and we can take it off. "

"Yeh shouldn've come,"Hagrid said and let them in. The cloak came off and Rose took a seat. "Rose,"Hagrid exclaimed. "I was na' expect'in ya."

"Hagrid of course I came,"Rose told him and she gave him a sympathetic smile. He wasn't crying but Rose saw the sadness in his eyes and she almost wanted to cry herself.

"Wan' some tea,"he asked, his hands were shaking.

"Where is Buckbeak?"Hermione asked. Her words were carefully said, she didn't want him to cry.

Rose looked out the windows not listening to Hagrid. She knew where he was, the pumpkin patch. She darted over to the window that looked over the pumpkin patch and saw Buckbeak, head held high as if he knew he was going to die. A glass shattered behind Rose and she looked back to see the milk jug shattered on the floor. Hagrid was violently shaking and Rose almost ran up and hugged him but the look he had told her not too. Rose looked back out to the window, the government was corrupt if they let people like Lucius Malfoy decide the fate of an innocent creature, it made Rose wonder what could happen if Lucius had done the same thing to an actual innocent person. Would people just let him sentence an innocent witch or wizard to death. They let him do that with Buckbeak, so why not an actual human?

I memorize the way Buckbeak's feathers rustle in the wind and the way his eyes close as the wind blows against his feathers. Tears roll down my face and Hermione shrieks,"Ron! I don't believe it but it's Scabbers!"

Rose looked at Ron, his mouth was a gape and he responded,"What are you talking about?" Hermione carried the milk jug to him and when she turned it upside down a skinny brown rat squeaked and squirmed to get away. Rose guessed that the rat was Scabbers. Ron grasped the rat and started talking to it but Rose was looking out the opposite window. "They're comin',"Hagrid said, his face grew pale.

The group of men were on their way down, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore were the only ones Rose recognized. One was definitely the executioner and the other was just an old man. "I'll let yeh out back,"Hagrid told them. They went to the door and Rose wanted to run to Buckbeak to comfort him. The tree he was tethered to restrained him as he pawed at the ground. Tears pricked Rose's eyes as Hagrid tried to comfort Buckbeak.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were protesting but Rose ran her fingers through her hair, in shock at the sight of Buckbeak. "Go quick,"he said," Don' listen…" The cloak was thrown over her and they made their way back up the slope. I looked up at the sky and feel the soft wind blow, this is the same wind Buckbeak felt.

Ron stopped and the rest of them stopped. "Oh, please, Ron," Hermione begged. Rose saw Ron trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket.

"I can't hold him… Scabbers, shut up,"Ron hissed but in the background the sound of an axe swung and there was a loud thud. Rose whelped and tears streamed down her face as Hermione exclaimed something. Harry's arm went around Rose's shoulder as she cried.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rose cried over the loss while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in shock. Her red hair cascaded over Harry's back and shoulder. His arm wrapped around her as the only support system she had, so much loss in one year but Rose knew that wouldn't be the end of it, she would lose more people in the years to come.

"Hagrid,"Harry muttered and moved forget Rose was on his shoulder. Rose looked up the and stopped Harry. She wanted to go down to see Hagrid too but she couldn't or he would get in trouble.

"We can't he'll be in worse trouble if they know we've seen him,"Ron reasoned. Rose wiped her eyes of the tears and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"How-could-they,"Hermione choked, her voice catching trying to catch herself from crying. "How could they?" Tears overwhelmed Rose's eyes again but she fought them back this time. It was cold outside and goosebumps were forming on her arms.

"C'mon,"Ron said through his chattering teeth. The group made their way back up to the castle. Night had fallen over the grounds and Rose looked up her eyes falling on the clouds and how they made the stars and moon look eerie.

Ron hissed about Scabbers who was squirming again. He was in Ron's grasp still trying to get out. "What's the matter with him?" I ask.

Ron was about to answer when our attention was caught by yellow eyes slinking closer, they were fixed on Ron. Rose heard Scabbers squeak and Hermione exclaimed,"Crookshanks! No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!" I noticed the ginger fur getting closer not heeding Hermione's protests.

"Scabbers no,"Ron yelled as the rat leapt into the grass and scurried out of sight. Ron took off and I followed after in a sprint followed by Hermione and Harry. Ron was shouting at Crookshanks nad making desperate snatches at Scabbers. Rose almost fell on Ron when he called out,"Gotcha! Get off you stinking cat!" Harry and Hermione bumped into Rose and her vision was blocked temporarily by her loose hair. Harry covered her in the cloak as she pushed her hair out of her face as Hermione urged Ron under the cloak but it was too late.

As Rose pushed the last chunk of hair out of her face she saw the dog. The pale eyes locked on Ron, no on Scabbers and it leaped. Rose made a frantic search for her wand and she grasped it but her hands were shaking so badly she dropped it. Rose was on the ground scrambling to find her wand but when she did it Ron was disappearing into the Whomping Willow.

A branch hit Rose across the face getting her hair in her face again and causing a small burning sensation. She moved Hermione and Harry out of the way of the Willow. She noticed Hermione had been cut across the shoulder and Rose tried to cover it up with her shirt. "Harry- we've got to go for help,"Hermione insisted. Rose looked at Harry, they both knew they didn't have time but Rose was also thinking something else trying to connect the dots.

"No! That thing is big enough to eat him, we haven't got time,"Harry insisted. A branch made a move to hit them and Rose flinched, fear coursing through her veins, adrenaline keeping her senses alert.

"Harry, we're never gonna get through without help,"Hermione pleaded. A branch attempted to hit them but narrowly missed.

"Hermione, we have to try!" Rose exclaim. "Besides even if we do get help Ron will probably dead!" Hermione and Rose locked eyes for a moment but she could see the fear in her clever friend eyes. "We need to save Ron, we are the only ones who can." Rose knew she sounded dramatic but she couldn't help herself, she had to get her point across to Hermione.

"If that dog can get in, so can we,"Harry said. He ran into the frenzy of branches. Rose followed and noticed the same ginger cat that had gotten them in this mess darting through the branches until they stopped in mid-air. Rose looked at Harry and Hermione they were both shocked.

"Crookshanks,"Hermione exclaimed. "How did he-?"

"That mangy cat,"Rose called out in anger.

"He's friend with that dog,"Harry tells them."I've seen them together. Come on, wands out."

"Lumos,"Rose whispered as she slid down the tunnel first as was quickly followed by Harry than Hermione.

"Where's Ron,"Hermione asked. Crookshanks walked ahead of them and Rose dusted herself off before she followed.

"This way,"Harry said.

"Where does this tunnel come out?"Hermione asked but Rose's mind was preoccupied.

"I don't know it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it,"Harry said. The title Marauder's Map caught my attention. "It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading to Hogsmeade."

They continued to move but Rose did not dare ask what the map was, she assumed it was a map of different ways to get to Hogsmeade. Rose's gears were turning she was thinking about Ron but the possibilities of the dog, could it be? Her thoughts were interrupted by the tunnel rising. The cat had gone left and the group entered a dusty room. Rose coughed and brushed her red hair out of her face. The windows were boarded up and the furniture was turned topsy turvy.

"Harry, Rose,"Hermione said. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Rose grabbed Hermione's arm as she looked closer at the furniture. Chunks were bitten out and claw marks raked the walls.

"I am fairly certain that this place isn't haunted."

Harry backed her up and said," Ghosts didn't do that that."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

There was a crack and Rose had to keep herself from screaming out in terror, this place already gave her the creeps. She followed Hermione and Harry down the eerie hallway and up the stairs. Rose say what they were following. Everything had a thick layer of dust except for a zigzagging streak where the dust had be disturbed.

"Now,"we all whisper before we reached the open door. The group crept down the dark threshold and Rose clutched her wand tighter, she was refusing to let go of the only thing that could keep her safe. Harry kicked the door open and the charged in. Her hazel eyes flitted around the dusty room that was falling apart from decay.

The four post bed hosted the ginger cat, Crookshanks to the corner where Ron lay in pain. "Ron- are you okay?"Hermione asked rushing to his side. I went towards them.

"Where's the dog,"Harry asked and then it clicked. Everything clicked in Rose's head, the dog, the prisoner. The door snapped shut and a man stood in the shadows.

"He's the dog,"Rose exclaimed. "Sirius Black." He had a curtain of black hair and his face was hollow from not eating. His eyes had a glint in them like he was just finding the light of the world again. His eyes landed on Harry then looked over at Rose, he completely ignored Ron and Hermione. Rose ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Expelliarmus,"Black called out and Rose's wand shot out of her hand. Black must have gotten the wand from wand. His eyes flitted back and forth between Rose and Harry. He took a few steps forwards now with the reassurance that we couldn't harm him with magic. "I'd thought you'd come to help your friend." Sirius Black still looking between Rose and Harry. "Your father would have done the same thing for me. Brave not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful, it will make everything easier."

Rose's mind was going wild, she was trying to think of ways to get herself out of the situation but she couldn't think of anything. Harry lurched forward at Black and Hermione called out while Rose grasped both of his arms. "Don't Harry you'll get yourself killed,"she whispered tightening her grip.

Ron spoke fiercely," If you want to kill Harry you will have to kill us too!" Rose admired Ron's bravery, she just hoped it wouldn't cause their death. Rose pushed Ron down with Hermione when he tried to get up.

"Lie down. You'll damage that leg even more,"Black said softly, which surprised Rose. He seemed like he didn't mean to hurt Ron but had to do it for the greater good.

Ron obviously didn't notice, "Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all three of us!"

Black sported a grin and said,"There will only be one murder tonight."

Harry lost his cool completely. "Why's that? Didn't care the last time did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew? What's the matter gone soft in Azkaban?" Rose was missing a piece of the puzzle a few pieces. She tried to string them together but then the next exchanged made her mind go blank.

"He killed my mum and dad," Harry yelled. He launched towards Black and she barely heard what Black said but she did.

"Are you forgetting your sister isn't the only one to lose parents,"Black said. Harry didn't stop but Black made eye contact with me.

"I had an idea with Harry's pictures I just thought it was a coincidence," Hermione mumbled.

"Merlin's Beard,"Rose whispered.

"What, Harry has a sister?" Ron asked. Rose stumbled back and shook the shock from her mind. She had to help Harry then think about what Black just said. Rose saw Black's hands wrap around Harry's neck and was about to plunge in herself when Hermione stuck her leg out. Black fell with a grunt and Ron was on his arm hand moaning in pain. Rose dove and landed on Black's chest pinning him down completely.

"Argh,"he yelled and Harry called out fighting Crookshanks for his wand.

Rose looked back at Black. "What did you mean Harry had a sister,"she demanded.

"I think you know exactly what I said Rose Lily Potter,"he spat. Everything went blank.

"Get out of the way,"Harry yelled and she felt Hermione tug her off of Black. She needed more than that, she needed a lot more than that.

"You going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius whispered and Rose wanted to jump between Harry and Sirius but she didn't

"You killed my parents,"Harry said.

"Our parents,"Rose said tugging her fingers through her hair, she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. She was Harry's sister, she had a family. So many possibilities ran through her head but her thoughts settled on why no one had told her? Why didn't anyone tell her, she had been so close to her own blood this whole time and she didn't even know it.

"We're up here,"Hermione yelled. "We're up here-Sirius Black- Quick!" Rose had a bad feeling about this. It was too late though, Professor Lupin bursts through the door.

"Expelliarmus," Lupin casted the disarming spell and the wand in Harry's hand flew into Lupin's grip. The three wands in Hermione's clutched did the same. Rose waited for him to say something heroic but she knew that wasn't coming. "Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin looked at Black but as he muttered to himself his eyes widened. Harry tried to interrupt him but he failed to finish. Lupin walked over to Black and helped him up before he hugged him.

"I don't believe it. You-you,"Hermione stuttered her eyes blazing like they held the fires of hell themselves. She was standing now and she looked like she could take anyone down.

"Hermione,"Rose tried.

"You and him!"

"Calm down,"Ron and Rose said together.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering for you-" Lupin tried to talk some sense into Hermione's hysterical behavior. "

I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend,"Harry said. Lupin tried to interrupt again to explain himself.

"No! Harry don't trust him. He's been helping Black get into the castle he wants you and Rose dead too- he's a werewolf,"Hermione exclaimed and everything about Lupin clicked into place in Rose's head.

"That explains why we had a sub at least once a week every month,"Rose said taking a stand next to Hermione. "That's why you've been sick all the time and your clothes are always torn." Silence.

"Not up to your usual standards Hermione,"Lupin said. "And Rose I honestly thought you'd find out sooner. Only one out of three, Hermione. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly do not want Rose and Harry dead. I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron tried to get up again but Rose turned and pushed him back down to the ground. Ron gasped out in pain and Lupin made his way over to help but Ron hissed out,"Get away from me, werewolf." Lupin stopped in his tracks.

"How long have you known?"Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape assigned the essay,"Hermione said. That was ages ago and Rose looked at Hermione impressed at her deductive skills. Lupin confirmed some more things and laughed. "You certainly are the cleverest witch of your age,"Lupin complimented.

"No, if I had been a bit cleverer than I would have told everyone."

"Hermione,"Rose tried to say.

"Go ahead Rose,"Lupin said.

"The staff would have already known. Of course Dumbledore would have known and the teachers even if they weren't told are idiots,"she explained. "They would have found out one way or another." Ron said something along the lines that Dumbledore was crazy and Lupin tried to say something but Harry would not let this man get a word out today.

"He was wrong,"Harry said referring to Dumbledore. "You've been helping him all this time!" Lupin's calm face did not falter but Rose was getting anxious, she was running her fingers through her hair more and didn't care at the moment if she tore her hair out. Ron scooted away and Rose gave him a glare stating the obvious, ' _I will maul both legs if you move another inch.'_

"I have not been helping Sirius,"Lupin said. "If you give me a chance I can explain. Look-" He threw back Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rose's wands back. "There you're armed and were not. Now will you listen." So Lupin explained the Marauders Map and how he hand helped create it with James and Sirius.

"So you knew this whole time you knew,"Rose said. "You knew Harry was my brother and you didn't tell either of us!"

"We were under orders from Dumbledore not too especially since Sirius Black your godfather was out of Azkaban and everyone thought your ignorance would be best for your safety,"Lupin said and Rose wanted to scream. She felt cheated of a family, she now had two family members and no one told her about it. Lupin continued with his explanation about Peter Pettigrew which Hermione explained silently telling me he was one of the Marauders. Lupin told us how he saw Pettigrew in the map when we left Hagrid's Hut.

"No one was with us!" Harry exclaimed but Lupin kept talking how he saw Black's dot and how two people were pulled into the tree.

"One of us,"Ron insisted angrily.

"No, Ron,"Lupin said. "Two of you." He paced a few steps and Rose looked at the rat, he couldn't have meant Scabbers. "Do you think I could have a look at that rat?"

"What's Scabbers got to do with this?"Ron asked.

"Everything,"Lupin replied and Ron pulled out a thrashing rat from his robes. Lupin moved closer to Ron and just observed the rat.

"What's my rat got to do with this,"he asked.

"That's not a rat,"Sirius said. Gears were turning yet again in Rose's head, new puzzle pieces were working to fit together.

"Of course he is a rat-"

"No he is a wizard,"Lupin declared.

"An animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew,"Black said.

Rose thought this piece of information would click everything together but it didn't there were still holes that needed to be filled.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rose was still slightly confused. She thought she had worked out everything about Scabbers but at the same time she knew that it made sense. Being an animagus is the perfect way to escape from your enemies. Around her Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in outrage as Rose stood trying to see what was missing from her information. However she was interrupted from her thoughts as a ginger cat flew at her claws blazing. She was so preoccupied with catching the cat she wasn't paying attention to the scuffle happening.

With Crookshanks in her arms, Rose looked to see Black being dragged back from Ron by Lupin. "They need to understand-we've got to explain."

Rose clutched Crookshanks close, Black scared her with that cold look in his hollow eyes. She couldn't help but think of the green light how a single light could scare her. "Explaining can wait till' after,"Black hissed and Rose stood ready to cover her eyes with the cat to prevent her from seeing that green flash again. Black was still trying to escape Lupin's grasp to get to Scabbers.

"They've-got-the-right-to-know-everything,"Lupin gasped. Rose dropped the cat and stood in front of Ron.

"Explain or we walk out of here with the rat,"Rose hissed. She clenched her wand and she knew the message was clear, that if they had to she would hex him if he didn't explain.

"So much like Lily,"Black whispered and stopped struggling but his gaze never fell from the rat. "Alright then. Tell them whatever you like but make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was convicted for." Rose looked at Black hoping he felt her stare.

She heard Ron stand but her eyes did not leave Black. "You're both nutters,"Ron said. "I've had enough of this."

"Sit back down Ron,"Rose demanded her voice cracked though so she didn't sound as forceful as she hoped. Rose saw Lupin raise his wand and she went through the charms and hexes she knew just incase. It hadn't really dawn on Rose until now that there was a murderer and a traitor in the room until now.

"He's not Peter, he's Scabbers,"Ron yelled. She heard the swaying and a grunt as she heard Ron fall on someone.

Harry spoke next,"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full." Rose ran her fingers through her hair and heard Scabbers still struggling.

"They don't know what they saw,"Black hissed.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter. I believed it myself until I saw the map tonight,"Lupin tells us. "Because the Marauders Map never lies… Peter's alive and Ron's holding him."

Lupin went on to explain how at school the Whomping Willow was planted for his safety and the students. How the shrieking shack wasn't haunted it was just his howling from not being able to attack humans. He explained how Sirius, Peter, and my father James helped him as a werewolf by keeping him and check. He also told us of his mistakes by walking through the woods with his friends, who had become animagus to keep him company. Lupin told them that he was to ashamed to tell Dumbledore about Black being an animagus because he didn't want Dumbledore to find out about him walking around the woods with James, Sirius, and Peter in his werewolf form.

Halfway through the explanation the door burst open. "What was that,"Rose asks pointing her wand at the door.

Lupin walked towards the door and peered down the hall. "No one there."

"This place is haunted,"Ron exclaimed.

Lupin launched back into an explanation. Rose was on her toes now since Lupin was telling them that this place wasn't haunted. If it wasn't a ghost then what was it? It couldn't have been the wind since nothing else was creaking around the room.

"All this year I have been battling with myself, wondering whether or not I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an Animagus but I didn't do it. Why? Because I was to cowardly, it would have meant I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me,"Lupin says. "He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And I so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it.. so , in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

Sirius' head quirked up at the name. His eyes left Scabbers and he looked up at Lupin. "Snape? What's he got to do with it?"

"He's a teacher here, potions,"Rose answers him. "Why does that matter?"

"Professor Snape went to school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment as Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He had been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons, you see Sirius played a trick on him which nearly got him killed. A trick that involved me."

"Serves him right,"Black hissed. "Sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to, hoping he could get us expelled."

"So that means you had to try to get him killed," Rose snaps gaining Blacks attention. He grinned at her but she couldn't get past the hollowness in his eyes.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin said clearly trying to avoid a quarrel. "We were in the same year and we, well didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous I think of James talent on the Quidditch field…"There was a slight pause and Rose knew there had to be more than that. Snap wasn't the type of person to get jealous over Quidditch talent, if he did he would have hated everyone on the Quidditch team except Malfoy.

"Anyway Snaep had seen my crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me towards the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell Severus that all he had to do was prod the knot with a long stick and he would be able to get to me. Of course he tried it and if he had got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown wolf. But once your father found out what Sirius had done he went after Snape and pulled him out of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

Rose felt pride for her father spread through her. He had saved someone, even though he didn't like him. She didn't know him but she felt proud to be his daughter.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you,"Harry pointed out. "He thought you were in on the joke."

"That's right,"the cold familiar voice echoed out across the room and Snape tore off the invisibility cloak wand raised directly at Lupin.

 **Hey I'm sorry this chapter is so close to the book but it is necessary for the future plot. So please stick with it until I can divert from using the chapter dialogue.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Rose didn't move as she saw Snape enter the room, the old floor boards creaking under his feet. An invisibility cloak held in his hands and Rose looked over to see Harry's shocked face at the sight of his cloak in Snape's hands. "Found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very useful Potter, I thank you,"Snape said.

Rose's eyes snapped to everyone in the room. A mix of terror, anger, and confusion masked everyone's faces except Snape's who look quite pleased with himself. There was something more to his face than revenge and glory but Rose couldn't seem to figure it out.

"You're wondering perhaps how I knew you would be here?"Snape asked. Rose rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question.

"Why don't you stop with the dramatics Professor and just tell us?"Rose snapped and Snape's attention snapped to her. The rage that was simmering in his eyes changed but he quickly looked towards Lupin.

"I've just been in your office, Lupin. You've forgotten to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance told me all I needed to know. I saw this passage and you running out of sight,"Snape smirked.

Lupin tried to say something but Snape cut him off. Rose was baffled at this teacher who always praised her and when she needed help actually gave her the means to succeed. How could he be so blind to what was happening?

"Two more for Azkaban tonight,"Snape cheered, his wand lowered slightly from tiredness but he still kept up the same gusto as he did when he arrived. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced that you were harmless, you know Lupin… a tamed wolf."

"You fool,"Lupin whispered ever so slightly that Rose barely heard him. "Is a schoolboy grudge really worth putting an innocent man back into Azkaban?"

Rose dropped her wand when a loud bang erupted from Snape's wand produce coils of snake like ropes that wrapped tightly around Lupin's body. He fell over onto the ground and Rose rushed towards him attempting to untie them as Black tried to overwhelm Snape but failed as he had a wand pulled on him.

"Rose, you are as naive as the rest of them, let Lupin suffer so I can take your Godfather and his friend back to where they belong,"Snape snapped at her. She didn't respond, all she did was attempt to loosen the ropes which only made them tighter. God she felt stupid, of course they would tighten. She looked at Lupin whose eyes were gleaming with terror. That when it sunk in what Snape had said. Godfather. It certainly wasn't Lupin but that meant…

Rose turned to see Black pale at the sight of the wand pointed at him. "Give me a reason,"Snape hissed. "Give me a reason to do it and I swear, I will."

"I you don't have a reason now they why are you?"Rose said quietly as she looked behind her to find her wand a few feet away and slowly scooted back.

Hermione stepped forward. "Professor Snape- it wouldn't hurt to hear them out w-ould it?" Rose had never heard Hermione's voice falter, ever she was always quick and calm but it seemed even the cleverest girl couldn't think of a way out of this.

"Miss Granger,"Snape sneered not taking his eyes off of Sirius. "You are already facing suspension from this four are out-of-bounds in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life hold your tongue." Hermione back up as Rose grabbed her wand and stood.

"But-if there is- a mistake,"Hermoine tried once again.

"Keep quiet you stupid girl,"Snape yelled. "Don't talk about what you do not understand." Snape was out of control and Rose knew that all too well. It reminded her a lot of Draco when he was mad at Harry or someone else, his temper always seemed to be like this. However Snape put a scarier spin on the anger making it seem even more out of control than with Draco.

"Vengeance is sweet, how I had hoped to be the one to catch you.."

"Jokes on you again Severus,"Black snarled."As long as the boy brings the rat up to the castle. I'll come quietly." Rose looked back a Ron was look like he had been petrified. Rose ran her free hand through her hair at the memory that brought up.

"Up to the castle?"Snape asked with a sweet tone to his voice. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They will be very pleased to see you Black, please enough to give you a kiss I daresay." Rose watched as the remaining color drained from Sirius' face.

He began to beg but Rose saw that Snape was beyond reasoning and that his rage was clouding his thoughts. "Come on you all,"Snape ordered as he snapped his fingers making the cords that tied Lupin's hand together flt towards him causing a lot of discomfort. "Ill drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him as well."

That was the last straw for Rose as Harry moved across the room Rose raised her wand and took the same steps forward standing beside Harry to guard the door. "Get out of the way, Potters. You're in trouble enough already. If I hadn't been there to save your skins."

"That's thick since they could have killed us before you got here,"Rose stated her wand still raised. "Did you even assess the situation?"

"Yeah and Professor Lupin could have killed me a thousand times this year,"Harry admits. "I've been with him alone loads of times, having defense lessons against dementors. If he was helping Black then why didn't he finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works."

"We aren't asking you too. Just get off your high horse and look at his character,"Rose demanded.

"You're pathetic,"Harry yelled,"just because they made fools of you at school doesn't you won't listen-"

"Silence I will not be spoken to in that way,"Snape snapped. "Like father like son, Potter! I saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knees. You would have served well if he killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might have been mistaken about Black. Now get out of the way or I will make you. Get out of the way!"

Rose stood even straighter, tears streaming down her face at the words she was hearing and at the same time her and Harry yelled,"Expelliarmus."

Snape flew back going airborne until he hit the ground with a loud thunk and blood trickled down from his forehead. Rose lowered her wand and tried to control her hand that was shaking. Her eyes were on the blood that was trickling down Snape's unconscious face. The world began to close in on her and breathing became harder until she heard Hermione whimpering.

Rose raced forward knocking Black back as she reached Professor Snape. She wasn't going to try to wake him but the least she could do was help staunch the flow of blood coming from the cut on his forehead.

"He doesn't deserve it Rose,"Lupin said who had been released from the magic ropes.

"We can't leave him like this." She tore some of the sleeve of her long shirt off and pressed it to his forehead.

"Thank you Harry,"Lupin said and Rose grunted. "And Rose."

"I'm still not saying that I believe you."

"Then it is time we offer you some proof,"Lupin said. "You boy- give me Peter please. Now." Rose adjusted so she could watch but still keep the fabric on Snape's face. His blood stained the tips of her fingers slightly. She stared at them while she listened to Ron blabber on about how Scabbers couldn't be a human. Her mind was racing, there was blood on her fingers. Sure she had blood on her before but she had attacked someone and now the blood stuck to her fingers.

"He's got a toe missing," Sirius said drawing Rose from her trance.

"Of course so simple, so brilliant… he must have cut it off himself,"Lupin exclaimed. The rat, they were talking about the rat. The one who supposedly betrayed her family and had her parents killed. Rose got up confident that the blood has clotted and walked over to where Hermione stood.

She listened to Ron, Lupin, and Sirius debate Scabbers and Ron from the beginning of the argument was on the losing side. How Crookshanks had helped black by stealing the passwords from Neville. She glanced at the cat who sat contently on the floor basking in the glory of being called clever. How Scabbers had faked his own death again.

"And why did he fake his death?"Harry asked his voice raising. "Because he knew you were about to kill him just like you killed my parents." Tears overwhelmed Rose's eyes and started falling silently down her face. She always had this dream that her parents would come to find her no matter how improbable that sounded she knew her dreams were crushed. Harry was her brother and he was all she had left. And if what Snape said was true all she could add Sirius to the mix as well.

"No, Harry-"Lupin attempted.

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

Sirius was calm at Harry's outburst and answered,"Yes I am."

"Then I should have let Snape taken you,"Harry sneered.

"Harry, don't you see that all this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down. No it's the other way around don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked Peter down-"

"That's not true, he was their secret-keeper,"Harry hollered. "He said so before you turned up. He said he killed them." Rose started shaking, she didn't understand. Couldn't comprehend what was happening around her. She tried to put the pieces together but her mind was racing a thousand miles a second.

"Harry, I as good as killed them,"Sirius admitted. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him instead of me." A knot in her chest began to tighten up and constrict her breathing. "The night they died I had arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe but when I arrived to his hiding place, he was gone." The walls began to close down on Rose. "Yet there was no sign of struggle. It didn't feel right. I set out to your parents' house right away. And when I saw their house, destroyed and their bodies… I realized what… what Peter must've have done… what I had done." There was the green light flashing before her eyes as the world collapsed around her.

Too much, way too much information was being put into her head. Rose let out a choked sob and fell to the floor catching herself with one hand, but barely. She felt a sharp tingle go up her arm until they settled on her elbow. Rose clutched her wrist as she sobbed, a rough hand touched her and she knew it was Professor Lupin.

"No more, please. I don't want to hear anymore,"she cried as her wrist throbbed. Rose cried as Lupin stepped away.

"Let us continue them." As he said that Rose cursed herself for not being strong. Her wrist was sprained from her fall and having everything told to her in one night was overwhelming. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she saw through misty tears that Hermione was kneeling beside her.

Rose blocked everything out trying to sort through everything. Accepting her parents were dead would be hard and having Harry would be a shock to both of them. They had grown up in totally different ways. Would he even accept her? Then there was the murderer of her parents, she knew Harry and now her parents had been killed by Voldemort but the one who sold them out. Too much to sort through.

Rose snapped out of her trance when a pair of grubby hands grasped onto her shoulders. She took in his fat face and balding hair, she knew instantly that Scabbers had infact been Peter Pettigrew. He had grabbed onto her for no reason what so ever. Shaking her until Sirius dragged him from off of her. So Black was innocent.

She drove everything to the back of her mind and listened to when Sirius answered Hermione's questions about getting out of Azkaban and seeing Peter in the Daily Prophet that Fudge gave him. How it gave him another reason to live, but not a happy cause for the dementors to suck out. Then she just watched as Lupin and Sirius both rolled up their sleeves. She listened to Peter begging for help and mercy and Sirius yelling at him. They raised their wands and Harry jumped in between them.

"No you can't kill him,"Harry insisted.

Black snarled,"This piece of vermin is the reason why you and Rose's parents are dead. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin matter to him more than your whole family." Rose got up from the floor.

"Harry is right,"she said continuing to repress everything that had overwhelmed her before.

"We'll take him up to the castle, hand him over to the dementors. He can go to Azkaban but don't kill him,"Harry said but he wasn't looking at Sirius or Pettigrew he was looking at the girl who was his sister and was backing him up. They were staring at each other taking each other in and memorizing everything they had been missing.

That had been broken by Peter who started singing praises to Harry. "Get off me,"he demanded. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because- I don't reckon my… our dad would've wanted them to become killers- just for you."

"After everything you have done Peter. You deserve to rot in a cell while Dementors eat your sanity up bit by bit leaving you with only guilt inside your heart."Rose said her fists clenched and for the first time not feeling her wand in her hand since she picked it up.

She looked around for her wand while Peter was tied up and found it near Snape's body. She looked down at the head of her house and knew she was going to have hell to pay sooner or later. By the time she turned around Lupin had put Ron's leg in a splint and she found Sirius and Harry look at her. Rose found herself doing the same as hope filled her heart about the future.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As they walked down the eerie tunnel Rose pulled herself together, the hope that had warmed her earlier was still there even in the dark tunnel walking right behind Sirius and in front of Harry and Hermione. "So Harry is my brother,"Rose said only loud enough for Sirius to hear. "Which means your best friend was my dad."

"Yes but Rose I want you to know that I couldn't find you,"Sirius said she watched him twirl her Professor's wand that held Snape up that followed by the scraping of feet. "None of us could, I was the first one on the sight I believe and no one could find you. The house-"

"It's alright,"Rose said softly.

"You know what this means,"he said loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear in the back. "Turning in Pettigrew?"

"You're free,"Harry answered.

"Yes- but also… I don't know if anyone has ever told you two- I'm your godfather,"Sirius said. Rose's heart soared and a smile broke out on her face. She had connected the dots a little but Rose loved the confirmation it gave her. "Well, your parents appointed me both of your guardians… if anything should happen to them." Rose noticed the stiffness of Black's demeanor and just wanted to hug him.

"Rose I learned you were adopted and Harry you were with the Dursleys and I understand if you want to stay,"he said. "But if you ever wanted a different home…"

"So I don't have to live with the strange Vanders?"Rose asked herself.

"I could live with you." Rose and Harry spoke in unison. This started Rose and Harry off. Harry about the Dursleys and Rose about the unknown Vanders.

"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked faster than the questions had come to mind. But what of Miss Flora she was all alone and she knew of the wizarding community would she be able to move in? Her mind quickly diverted back to the conversation.

"You want to?"Sirius asked quite shocked. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!" Rose watched the smile break out on Black's face just like acne did on her face and couldn't help but see some light fill his eyes as well.

"I moving in as well and would be able to accommodate another?"Rose asked looking at Black. "Her name is Miss Flora, she knows I'm a wizard so it could be okay?"

"Let's talk about that after I felt the sunshine on my back as a free man,"Black said.

"I want to be there. The moment that you're free and tell the Vanders that their high class life is bloody awful,"Rose said.

"Strange considering you're a Slytherin,"Black said.

"Maybe they needed a little diversity."

"Well you certainly are the best Slytherin I've ever met,"Black said.

The rest of the trip through the tunnel was silent and Rose was very disappointed to find out that all Crookshanks had to do was put his paw on a knot. That could have saved her so many nicks and cuts form the Whomping Willow.

As the rag tag group emerged from the tunnel Rose had found herself with Harry looking up at the sky as they walked across the grounds. Their shoulders were brushing against each other and for a second Rose felt that life she could have had. Harry and her could have had years to look at the night sky but never had the chance.

"I'm glad we found each other Harry,"Rose whispered. The last serene moment of the night, as the clouds move away from the moon Rose felt something tug in her brain as if there was something she was missing a key factor that seemed to be small. The moon was full-

Rose glanced at Professor Lupin and saw his rigid body. "I am stupid,"Rose uttered.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my- he didn't take his potion tonight! It's not safe!" Panic filled Rose's heart as Sirius was telling them to run but Rose was fixed on Ron and Pettigrew. They were tied to him.

"Leave it to me- run!"Sirius yelled. Rose couldn't move as her and Hagrid's conversations streamed through her head. They must have talked about werewolves at some point, one professor must have- Snape. However the sight in front of her mad her forget herself completely.

Rose watched as a dog jumped at the werewolf who was attempting to free itself not hurt Ron or Pettigrew. They locked for only a few seconds but began to tear at each other. Hermione's screams echoed through her ears which followed loud banging noises. Rose lost herself in all the chaos and wasn't even sure what was happening until she was crouched beside Sirius her hands trying to staunch the blood of him as a moving dog.

"Stop moving,"she whispered smearing more blood on herself as she tried to bring him back to her with no avail.

"Sirius, he's gone. Peter transformed,"Harry yelled. All the hope and happiness drained out of Rose in the moment that she let Sirius slip away. His blood coated her hands as he bolted out of her reach.

"Sirius!"she screamed and tore after him followed by Harry and Hermione. Rose followed the yelping her hair getting in her face as she made her way towards the edge of the lake. She barely saw him transform into a man but he was crouching over on all fours cradling his head.

Harry reached her a moment later with Hermione as they watched dementors glide across the lake. Terror went through her bones as she saw them remembering her experience on the train. She looked down at Sirius, he was shaking and in pain but him and Harry was all she had now.

Ice crept its way across the lake and Rose grabbed her wand from where she had safely put it. "Think happy thoughts,"Harry told them. As they neared Harry chanted,"Expecto patronum." Rose followed but Hermione she was petrified.

Rose kept trying but her mind was so dark with thoughts she couldn't think as single happy thought. She glanced over at Harry to see a few wisps coming from the tip of his wand but nothing more. Still he stood determined as the worst memories were dragged up and she was revisited by the green flash of light.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Rose woke up to someone yelling. "He didn't disapparate! You can't disapparate inside the castle- this has something to do with Potter!" Rose bolted up now aware she was back inside the safe walls of Hogwarts as the doors to the Hospital Wing were slammed open by a furious Snape.

"Out with it Potter,"Snape demanded storming over to Harry. Rose looked in that direction taking in her brother. She paused at the thought, wondering if it was okay for her to think it. "What did you do!"

Madam Pomfrey scuttled out of her office with a disgruntled look on her face. "Professor Snape control yourself!" She looked behind Snape to see Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and Dumbledore who was making his way towards Rose with a few small packages in hand.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in to visit you. So here you are,"Dumbledore said.

"But how-"

"Let's just say your admirers are very taken with you,"he says and she his eyes twinkle despite the scene playing out behind him. She took them from his hands setting them on her lap.

"We need to talk later, Professor,"Rose stated and she saw Dumbledore nod in agreement before turning back to the mess behind him.

"That will do Severus." Rose saw no tension in Dumbledore's shoulders, nothing to suggest this scene worried him. "Think about what you are saying. The doors have been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey have these students left their beds?"

What was going on? What was all the ruckus about? Then it hit her like a bus. Sirius, where was he? Rose looked to Harry to find him meeting her gaze and saw him take a dramatic breath a signal for her not to freak out.

"Of course not and your ruckus woke up Rose for heavens sakes," Madam Pomfrey scolded before making her way to Rose taking a detour however to bring a huge brick of chocolate over to her bed side.

By the time all the grown ups had left and Madam Pomfrey was back in her office Hermione was explaining to Ron what happened while Harry sat next to Rose both nibbling on chocolate. "You saved him didn't you?" Harry nodded his mouth stuffed full of chocolate. Rose smiled a little feeling fatigued.

"You got the worst of the dementors besides Sirius, why?"Harry asked.

"I have know idea." ANother few moments of silence as they ate chocolate. Really their first moment actually together knowing the truth.

"I always had my suspicions,"Hermione spoke up. "I've seen a picture of your mom Harry and well I guess your mom too Rose and even though you both don't look alike you do look like your parents."

"When were you born Harry?"Rose asked.

"July 31st, how about you?"he asked. Rose's mouth dropped.

"July 31st."

"Twins,"Ron gasped out. "Like Fred and George." Rose had almost forgotten he was here and she ran her fingers through her unwashed mane of hair. Seconds later the breath was knocked out of her and another moment she realized it was Harry hugging her. In no time she was returning the hug with the same vigor as Harry. No longer would they be alone.

After she was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing Rose took to the Astronomy Tower wanting some time to herself after Neville snuck himself in to see how she was holding up.

"I want to apologize." Rose turned from the railing to see Dumbledore standing behind her. "For not telling you sooner." He walked towards her and stood next to her waiting for her response.

"How many knew?" she asked.

"All the staff." Rose put her hands to her face, they could have told her at any moment.

"Merlin's Beard," she hissed under her breath and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Why not tell me?"

"I honestly haven't the foggiest idea why." Rose looked at him flabbergasted and found him looking out at the Hogwarts grounds.

"Why do the dementors affect me so much?" she asked quietly afraid there would be no answer.

"Because you turn the bad to good and the dementors can feel that. It's what draws them to you,"Dumbledore answered before taking out his watch which was the most peculiar thing. It had twelve hands and planets orbiting around it. "It appears I am running late. I just stopped by to have a quick chat. I do ask you don't hold a grudge against the staff and not to tell Draco."

"Why not-"

"I leave you with this,"Dumbledore interrupts holding out a picture of a man and a woman with two children in their arms. "Also I'd like for you to know that your wand was your mother's. She would have been happy to know that it has been passed down to you." Rose watches as he leave yet again flabbergasted at the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After final exams were over Rose decide before the end of year feast to pay Hagrid a visit. He opened the hut door crying and hugging her telling her that Buckbeak escaped. Rose knew of course, she had heard Hermione tell Ron the whole story. Which still left her a little sad since she hadn't got to say goodbye to Sirius.

Rose ended up having dinner with Harid as he discussed his plans for next years Care of Magical Creatures lessons. She knew that he wouldn't stick to them though and would change them over the summer.

When she got back to the common room before curfew Draco was waiting for her. He was sitting in their usual studying seats drinking a butterbeer with another unopened one on the table between the two chairs. His hair was a little disheveled and Rose knew that Gryffindor had won the house cup again. Spirits were still high however despite the third loss in a row and Rose could care less.

She sunk down in the seat next to Draco who smiled over at her before sliding the butterbeer over to her. With a sound pop she opened it a took a big gulp. They talked about casual things while the rest of the Slytherins filed into their dorms for the last night before summer break. "You got adopted right?"Draco asked. Rose nodded almost forgetting the Vanders.

"Yeah by Mr. and Mrs. Vanders,"Rose answered.

"Well I hope they let you come to the Quidditch World Cup with us,"Draco says. "I need someone to talk to who understands the game."

"Or someone you can boast to about how you know all the members of the team,"Rose teased ruffling her hair slightly.

"That too, but my mom has been dying to actually meet you ever since winter break first year,"Draco says.

"Why did you come to the Orphanage anyways?"Rose asked.

"Because I wanted to deliver your Christmas Present myself." Draco smiled at her again as she took another sip of her second butterbeer. Almost everyone had gone upstairs except for the older students who were making out in dark corners of the common room.

"I loved the book,"she told him. He had gotten her _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and Rose read it every summer since. "Wait so what is the Quidditch World Cup anyways?"

The train ride home went fast and Rose didn't want it to end. After she went up to bed she spent all night just staring at the photo of her parents wondering if they were proud of who she was. She had to fight to keep herself awake as her Slytherin friends played games all except for Theodore Nott who sat next to her keeping her up the entire trip.

"Well I'm going to stretch my legs and find the trolley,"Rose said and quickly exited the compartment. She wanted to see Harry one last time before heading their separate ways for the summer. Harry had the same idea running into each other in the middle of the train.

"Hey I was looking for you,"Harry said as they saw each other.

"And I you." The pulled into a surprisingly empty compartment and Harry pulled out a letter. "Is that who I think it's from?"

"Yeah it is,"Harry handed her the letter which she tore open hastily.

 _Dear Rose ,_

 _I would first like to apologize for all the trouble I must have cost you. However I am overjoyed to know you're alive. I have Buckbeak which Harry told me he is very fond of you so I will take care of him._

 _I sadly cannot tell you where I am and am trying to make myself sound educated since I am aware you are a bright witch. I want to see you again and don't forget to stick with Harry._

 _Sirius_

Rose looked up at Harry and hugged him. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"We'll see him again,"Harry promised her as he tightened his grip on her, happy to have a sister.

"You have to write to me about everything. I want to know everything Harry. I've missed too much,"Rose says.

"Absolutely."

Rose dreaded arriving to King's Cross. She wished she had more time with her twin brother before being separated again. Rose had Sirius' letter tucked deep into the front pocket of her jeans as she stepped out onto the platform with her trunk in tow.

"Rose darling," a voice called to her. A frantic hand was waving at her above the crowd of reuniting parents. It was Mrs. Vanders. Rose approached and was taken into her adoptive mother's arms. "Now tell me all about this school year." Mr. Vanders was nowhere to be seen as Rose was dragged back to the they had for appearance sakes.

Rose just hoped this wouldn't be a long summer. At least she had the Quidditch World Cup to look forward to with Draco.

End Of Year Three


End file.
